Un sorcier à Atlantis
by hathor2
Summary: Résumé : Un groupe arrive à la base & perturbe le cours d'une vie d'une personnalité Atlante. Celle-ci devra faire face à son passé & à ses amis et surtout à un groupe de sorciers E-T conduit par une sorcière Terrienne. Découvrez vous comprendrez.
1. Chapter 1

_NB : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais j'en crée de nouveaux._

_NB : Carson est toujours vivant dans cette histoire et Elisabeth est toujours la chef de la base._

_Résumé : Un groupe arrive à la base et perturbe le cours d'une vie d'une personnalité Atlante. Celle-ci devra faire face à son passé et à ses amis._

**Un sorcier à Atlantis**

Chapitre 1 : Deux vieilles connaissances

Le Dédale arrive avec une nouvelle troupe pour Atlantis : 10 militaires, 2 médecins et 6 infirmières, et 2 scientifiques pour Rodney.

John, Carson, Rodney et Elisabeth sont sur le ponton 3 pour accueillir la nouvelle équipe.

John reconnaît deux des militaires, deux amis de longues dates, les rares amis de la Terre qui lui reste. Après le salut règlementaire, les trois hommes, sous les yeux des autres soldats s'étreignent et discutent puis John les conduit tous à leur quartier.

Carson récupère son équipe et part à son tour suivi d'Elisabeth.

Rodney lui reste un peu pentois devant les deux scientifiques qui lui sourient.

? – Bonjour Rodney !

? ? – Bonjour Meredith !

R – Vous ici ? !

? – Tu n'es pas content de nous voir ?

R – C'est que… comment dire… je ne savais pas que vous aussi vous étiez devenu des scientifiques.

? – Je suis ingénieur en aérospacial.

? ? – Et moi botaniste… Au fait cela ne coûte pas cher de dire bonjour mon ami.

R – Désolé !

Et il les serre dans ses bras.

R – Je suis content de te revoir Sally… Toujours Sally Londubat ou tu t'es enfin mariée ?

Sally – Toujours Londubat.

R – Et ton neveu Neville ?

Sally – Professeur de Botanique à notre bonne vieille école.

R – C'est bien, en tout cas la botanique c'est de famille.

Sally – Ouais ! ! _(les deux ? ? est donc Sally)_ Et il est marié...

R – Et toi Angus ?

Angus – Célibataire ! Je butine comme les abeilles.

R – Vois que tu es toujours aussi roucain !

Angus – Et oui ! C'est ça être un Weasley !

Cela fait sourire les deux autres, ils savent qu'il aime trop sa liberté.

R – Bon, je vais vous conduire dans vos quartiers… On reprendra notre histoire tout à l'heure durant le repas.

S / A - OK ! !

Et il les mène à leur chambre respective et parle du fonctionnement de la base. Puis leur montre leur labo. Angus va travailler avec Rodney.

Le midi arrivant, le mess est au comble de la rupture mais notre petit groupe de scientifique arrive à trouver une table dans un coin discret.

R – Alors comment va notre petit monde enchanté ?

Les têtes de nos deux arrivants se baissent, tristes.

R – Quoi ?

S – Il y a eu beaucoup de changement… cela fait 10 ans que Voldemort n'est plus.

R – C'est vrai ? ! Mais c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle !

A – Oui mais lors des dernières batailles, il y a eu beaucoup de mort avant sa Fin… Mon… mon neveu Fred est mort… Lupin aussi… Sirius, Fol-Œil… Rogue… D…

Angus s'arrête, l'émotion l'envahi.

S – Dumbledore aussi…

R – Non ! fait-il en se levant d'un coup.

Beaucoup de tête se retourne sur eux dont ceux de ses amis qui sont là aussi un peu plus loin.

S – Rodney…, dit-elle en se levant et le réconfortant… Viens, on va dans un endroit plus calme.

Tous reprennent leur repas où il en était sauf pour le groupe de John. Quant à rodney et ses amis, ils partent du mess.

J – Bizarre, la réaction de Rodney…

T – On dirait qu'il connaît très bien ces personnes… Je ne l'ai jamais vu se laisser aller aussi facilement.

J – C'est clair ! Je me demande ce qui se passe.

Ro – On devrait peut-être les surveiller tous les trois.

J – Peut-être.

Rodney et ses amis sont allés à un embarcadère pour discuter plus tranquillement.

R – Comment est mort Albus ?

S – Rogue l'a tué à sa demande…

R – Quoi ? !

S – Attends… Albus était condamné, il était entrain de mourir,…condamné à mourir rapidement à cause du maléfice d'une bague qui lui avait brûlé la main…

Sally et Angus lui racontent tous de A à Z, la bataille vaillant gagné grâce au courage des enfants de leur entourage ainsi que celui du fils de leurs amis James et Lily.

R – Comment va Harry maintenant ?

S – Mariée avec sa nièce, fait-elle en montrant Angus.

A – Il est marié avec Ginny et ont des enfants : James junior, Albus Severus et Lily…

R – Les prénoms de ses parents et les deux professeurs courageux… Bel hommage.

Angus – Oui… En fait, ils sont tous mariés et ont des enfants. Ils ont réformés le monde de la magie pour le rendre encore plus meilleur.

R – C'est bien, au moins, il n'y a plus de méchant.

S – Pas exactement… Il y a encore quelques sorciers relier à la cause de Voldemort même si lui n'est plus de ce monde mais ils n'ont presque plus aucun pouvoir.

A – Tant mieux ! On a assez souffert, surtout Harry.

R – J'espère que Voldemort nous a pas fait des petits dans le dos.

A – Des petits ?

S – Il veut dire des enfants… Nous aussi, sinon la génération de Serpentar risque de nous mener la vie dure… encore une fois.

Puis la convertation s'oriente sur Rodney.

A – Et ta magie ?

R – Je crois que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs… Quand je suis en colère rien ne se passe…

S – Peut-être qu'ils sont juste en sommeil… Tu as ta baguette ?

R – Je l'avais laissé à Albus… J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre quand nos amis sont morts, il y a bientôt 20 ans, j'ai voulu couper les ponts en quelques sortes… j'avais peur, très peur… Je n'ai pas étais capable de défendre nos amis. Les Potters et les Londubat sont morts, Sirius a été jeter en prison… Lisa… ma Lisa a été tuer par Lucius… Cela été trop pour moi… J'ai voulu refaire ma vie et j'ai réussi… Je suis ici dans une autre galaxie, j'ai des amis de nouveaux…

A – Cela faisait 10 ans que l'on te cherchait, on commençait même à être en colère… puis quand on a été contacter par l'armée pour travailler sur un projet top secret et que l'on a vu ton nom, on a compris pourquoi tu avais disparus. Ta sœur n'a voulu rien dire.

S – Tenu par le secret…

R – C'est la règle… Pendant longtemps elle ne savait non plus où j'étais mais on a eu besoin d'elle et elle a été mis dans la confidence.

A – On est content de te retrouver en tous cas… Au fait tu sais s'il y a des sorciers ici ?

R – Je n'ai rien remarqué… Vous avez emmené vos baguettes je suppose.

S – Ca peut toujours servir, on ne sait jamais… Où pourrait-on s'entraîner ?

R – Sur le continent, il faudra y aller que de temps en temps, sinon certains auront des soupçons et nous espionneront… Sinon je peux trouver une salle dans une partie de la cité non habitée.

A – Merci.

Puis ils repartent travailler, s'excusant auprès des autres pour leur retard.


	2. Chapter 2

Les balais magiques

Cela fait trois mois que Sally et Angus sont arrivés à la base d'Atlantis. Personne n'a encore découvert leur secret mais ils ont repéré que certains membres de la base sont semble-t-il des sorciers. Rodney quant à lui, n'a pas encore testé ses pouvoirs avec une des baguettes de ses amis, mais des choses étranges se passent quand il est en colère. Sally pense que ses pouvoirs se réveillent.

Là Rodney est en débrieffing suite à une mission assez périeuse. Le seule problème c'est que durant la mission des choses étranges se sont passés autour de Rodney ce qui intrigue fortement ses amis.

J – On était encerclé, maintenu à genou au sol, et le chef du groupe tenait Rodney en joue… Il voulait que Rodney lui révèle la position du bouclier de protection des Anciens.

E – Le même système que celui des enfants ?

R – Oui, à part que celui là avait un E2PZ plein et un système de protection supplémentaire.

E – Lequel ?

R – Il semblerait que sur différentes parties de la planète se trouvent des canons à ions et que ces « militaires » cherchent à les prendre de force.

E – Je vois… Comment vous êtes libérés ?

T – C'est très mystérieux… Comment expliqué ceci ? Comme la dit le colonel, on était retenu, et d'un coup un vent très violent s'est levé, comme on était maintenu au sol, on a eu de la chance de ne pas être emporté par rapport à nos ennemis…

Ro – Quand le vent est retombé on a abattu les survivants qui nous tiraient dessus.

J – Le plus bizarre c'est que Rodney, qui était debout par rapport à nous, dit-il avec insistance, n'a pas sembler subir le vent.

R – Un coup de chance, fait-il rapidement pour couper court à la tirade de John.

Un coup d'épée dans l'eau car celui-ci continue en le regardant.

J – En plus durant la mise en joue, je ne vous ai pas vu avoir peur… On aurait de la haine dans votre regard… Le vent à commencer à partir de vous !

Rodney est piéger, comment expliquer cela.

R – Oui, je n'ai pas eu peur ! Je vais toujours avoir peur, c'est vous qui dîtes que je suis un pleurnichard, un peureux… Vous allez pas me reprocher de faire preuve un peu de courage maintenant ! dit-il en élevant un peu la voix.

John se tait d'un coup, coupant court son discourt. Rodney satisfait, gagne la première manche dans la protection de son secret.

E – Bon, cela suffirat pour aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas de disputes. J'attends vos rapport de mission demain matin 9h tapante, après vous aurez la journée de libre.

R – Je ferai mon rapport ce soir, je dois apprendre à mes amis à piloter le jumper, Carson leur à injecter enfin le gène ATA.

E – Bien… Bonne journée à tous.

Rodney se sauve rapidement, sous le regard perplexe des autres.

J – Il est bizarre depuis l'arrivée de ses amis.

E – Vous croyez qu'il cache quelque chose.

J – Oui.

T – Il y a de plus en plus de phénomène étrange autour de lui… Le Dr Zelenka m'a dit que l'autre jour, Rodney s'est mis en colère et qu'au même moment, une ampoule à éclater. Ils ont mis cela sur le compte d'une surcharge, bien que Radeck m'ai dit qu'il avait pensé que Rodney avait renvoyé sa mauvaise humeur sur la pauvre lampe.

Ro – Un militaire, m'a dit qu'il avait « chambrait »un peu durement aux sujets de ses amis McKay et que ce dernier avait eu un regard un peu tueur. Juste après l'avoir remarqué il s'est retrouvé à terre comme si on l'avait poussé.

E – Effectivement c'est étrange.

J – Maintenant ce phénomène durant la mission… Il faut découvrir ce qui se passe à son sujet.

Pendant ce temps, Rodney est au hangar à Jumper, Sally et Angus l'attendent.

A – Te voilà enfin !

R – Désolé, il a fallu que je me débarasse d'une situation épineuse.

S – Laquelle ?

R – Mes pouvoirs se sont bien réveillés… devant mes amis.

A – Aïe !

R – Oui aïe… Je vais les avoir sur le dos maintenant. Bon on devrait y aller avant que je ne les voyent débarqués ici.

Ils montent dans le jumper et c'est Angus qui se met à la place du pilote. Suivant scrupuleusement les indications de Rodney, Angus fait décoller le vaisseau et s'envole vers le continent.

R – Au retour cela sera Sally.

S – Ok. J'ai pris le grimoire.

R – On va pouvoir se confectionner des balais au moins si on voudra venir ici on pourra le faire sans être suivi.

A – Ouais.

Ils arrivent enfin à destination, dans une clairière et sorte du Jumper avec des sacs. Rodney sort de son étui à cross de hockey, trois grandes branches sculptées en forme de manche à balai. Il avait demandé à Halling s'il pouvait les fabriqués sans rien dire aux autres membres de son équipe surtout à Teyla._(Et oui Canadien dans l'âme, une cross de hockey est le symbole de fierté national pour Rodney)_

Sally sort de son sac, le grimoire et Angus sort de son sac, divers instruments.

R – Voilà pour toi, et celui-là pour toi, dit-il en tendant les bâtons.

A – Gravé à nos noms en plus…

S – Cool…

R – Je les ai gravé pendant mon temps libre… Halling, m'a dit que là-bas quelques arbres sont mort, leur bois est bien sec, dit-il en montrant l'endroit de la clairière. J'ai fait un petit tour l'autre jour et on à de la chance, il y a un saule mort parmis eux.

A – Bien, on va pouvoir commencer.

Ils partent rapidement vers le coin des arbres mort puis s'approche du saule. Ils coupent toutes les petites branches fines de l'arbre puis retourne avec leurs fagot de bois près du jumper. Ils s'installent sur le sol et confectionne leur balai. Pour qu'ils puissent voler, ils doivent les ensorceler. Angus trace un cercle autour de chaque balai, à l'aide d'un sable magique et une plume sur les balais. Puis vient le tour de Sally, qui a ouvert le grimoire à la page de la formule magique.

S – Plumae Absorbe, (Absorbe la plume) dit-elle en tendant sa baguette magique et en faisant un léger moulinet du poignet.

La plume est absorbée par le balai. Elle réitère l'opération sur les deux autres balais.

S – Nunc Scopae Magicus Vola. (Maintenant Vole Balai Magique)

Et son balai s'envole doucement jusqu'à sa main.

S – Ca marche !

R/A – Chouette !

Et elle réitère l'opération avec les balai de Rodney et d'Angus.

R – Et si on les essayait maintenant ? !

S – Tu es sur que tu veux essayer ?

R – Mes pouvoirs sont revenus pourquoi pas, dit-il en enfourchant son balai.

Et aussitôt il s'envole sans difficulté, faisant des pirouettes dans le ciel Atlante. Aussi ses deux amis s'envolent à leur tour sans peine. Au bout d'1/2h de poursuite enfantine, ils retournent sur la terre ferme, range le matériel, mettant les balais dans de très grands sacs de Hockey et s'envole vers Atlantis. Pendant que Sally pilote l'appareil, Angus crée une illusion de matériel de Hockey pour cacher les balais aux yeux des Moldus.

Ils arrivent Elisabeth et John les attendent dans le hangar pas l'air très content. L'opération « illusion » va débuter.

J – On peut savoir ce que vous foutiez sur le continent depuis deux heures ?

E – Du calme, John, laissez-les s'expliquer.

R – On joueait au Hockey !

J – Du hockey sans glace ? ! Faites-moi rire ! Haha ! Vous voyez je suis mort de rire.

S – On se calme colonel Sheppard ! C 'est la vérité.

E – C'est quoi ces sacs ?

A – Notre matériel de Hockey.

J – Faites voir, fait-il en prenant le sac tendu de Rodney.

Il le pose et ouvre le sac. Les trois sorciers espèrent que l'illusion fonctionne mais ne le montrent point. John sort du sac une boule noire qui est en fait aux yeux des sorciers un des petits pots de sables magiques. L'illusion fonctionne parfaitement bien.

R – Vous voyez ! C'est une balle pour Hockey sur gazon. Maintenant je peux reprendre mon sac John.

J – Euh oui fait-il confus.

R – Merci.

E – Désolée de vous avoir embéter. C'est que l'on a essayer de vous joindre et personne n'a répondu.

R – On a laissé nos casques dans le jumper pour ne pas les casser… On peut y aller, moi j'ai un rapport à faire.

E – Bien sûr.

R/A/S – Merci.

Et nos trois compères commencent à partir mais Rodney se retournent et lance à ses deux amis soupçonneurs.

R – Au fait, ils pilotent très bien le jumper ! Salut

Et ils repartent. Une fois dans le couloir, nos trois amis sorciers soupirs de soulagement, au moins ils seront tranquille pour quelques temps.

Chacun retourne à ses occupations, rangeant soigneusement d'abort leurs sacs dans leur quartiers.


	3. Chapter 3

Le hibou de Poudlard

Depuis la fabrication des balais, un mois était passé. Les trois sorciers avaient beaucoup volé le soir entre les bâtiments de la cité, en prenant garde de ne pas être repéré. Angus et Sally s'entraînaient dans une grande salle en dehors de la zone habitée. Rodney regardait les duels, cela lui donnait envie d'en faire mais n'ayant pas sa baguette, il restait là à observer. Il ne peut utiliser la baguette d'un autre puisque chaque baguette à un propriétaire unique. La baguette choisi son maître pas l'inverse.

Mais ceci allait bientôt changer.

Angus et Sally sont à leurs labos, quant à Rodney, il est en réunion avec son équipe. John épilogue est entrain d'épiloguer leur aventure quand l'alarme s'enclenche. Tous se précipitent à l'extérieur.

? – La porte s'est enclenchée.

E – Levez le bouclier !

J – On a une équipe dehors ?

E – Non.

J – Ok.

Il appuie sur son casque et dit :

J – Deux équipes en salle de contrôle maintenant.

Le temps que la porte finisse de s'ouvrir, les militaires se positionnent, armes aux points.

R – Les symboles sont inconnu des données Atlantes.

J – Faites attention !

La porte est enfin ouverte, rien ne se passe jusqu'à… jusqu'à qu'un oiseau traverse le bouclier comme s'il n'existait pas. Rodney comprend rapidement. L'oiseau s'approche de lui, c'est un hibou. Il tient dans son bec une missive.

R – Ne tirez pas, crie-t-il.

Cela surprend tout le monde par sa réaction. L'oiseau se pose sur la rembarde et semble tendre le message à Rodney qui le prend immédiatement. Il est écrit sur l'enveloppe, à l'encre verte McKay, Weasley, Londubat. Derrière, sur la cire cachetant le pli, les insignes de Poudlard.

E – Rodney ? fait-elle en essayant de comprendre le comportement du chef scientifique et essayant de voir la lettre.

Mais celui-ci l'ignore. Il ouvre la lettre et lit son contenue. Ce qui lit ne lui plait pas du tout.

R – Merde !

Il doit prévenir ses amis de suite.

R – Albus ! Suis-moi.

Rodney part en courant, l'oiseau s'envole et suit le sorcier.

E – Rodney ! ! ! crie-t-elle.

J – McKay ! ! ! de même.

Mais ce dernier cours sans s'arrêter. Durant sa course, les Atlantes sont surpris de voir Rodney courir et d'être suivit par un hibou. Le scientifique arrive à l'entrée de son labo, un peu essouflé.

R – Angus !

L'ingénieur se retourne et voir l'oiseau, ainsi qu'un autre scientifique.

A/ ? – Albus ! ! !

Angus et Rodney regardent le jeune homme qui a réagit en voyant le hibou, ils comprennent que c'est un sorcier. Tous regardent l'oiseau, Angus, le jeune scientifique et Rodney sans rien comprendre.

R – Il faut aller chercher Sally… Fletcher vous venez aussi !

Le jeune Alan Fletcher suit les deux autres scientifiques et l'oiseau jusqu'au labo de Sally.

R/A – Sally.

Cette dernière à la même réaction en voyant l'oiseau ainsi que deux autres jeunes botanistes.

Les trois sorciers, enfin les quatres sorciers arrivants regardent les deux jeunes, eux aussi le sont. Sally avaient des soupçons et maintenant ils sont confirmés.

R – C'est urgent.

S – J'arrive.

Rodney lui fait comprendre de récupérer les deux botanistes.

S – Parker, Martin suivez nous.

Tous restent incrédulent parmi les Moldus. Les six sorciers partent rapidement. Rodney les conduit à leur salle secrête.

Pendant ce temps, John et Elisabeth essaie de retrouver leur ami grâce au détecteur. Ils ont suivit sa piste : son la bo puis celui de Sally. Ils remarquent que le nombre de points augmentent. Ils se doutaient qu'il allait trouver ses deux amis suivit de l'animal, donc cela faisait quatre mais pas qu'un point se rajouterait puis deux autres. Maintenant ils suivaient le parcours des six Atlantes et de l'oiseau jusqu'à un téléporteur puis… puis plus rien. Ils ont totalement disparus.

Rodney avait dit une fois que certains téléporteurs ne fonctionnait pas dans la zone inhabitée. Ils sont donc là-bas mais où. La zone est très grande et beaucoup de détecteurs son HS. Pour les amis de Rodney c'est le grand désarrois.

Les sorciers et l'oiseau arrivent à la grande salle. Albus se pose sur une poutre métallique. Les trois jeunes sont emmerveillés par le décors. Une atmosphère de Poudlard règne dans la pièce. Trois des quatre drapeaux des maisons de Poudlard sont accrochés au mur : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

F – Vous êtes aussi des sorciers Drs ? !

R/A/S – Oui…

R – Ainsi que vous, Fletcher.

S – Et vous Martin, Parker.

_(Baptiste Martin est un petit français, Alan Fletcher un américain et Maggie Parker une Australienne)_

P – Vous étiez à Poudlard, comme nous.

R – On a compris quand vous avez reconnu Albus.

F – En effet…

M – Dans quelle maison étiez vous ?

A – Moi, Gryffondor.

F – Je comprend mieux. Je pensais que c'était une coincidence que vous vous appelez Weasley.

A – Je suis l'oncle de Ron.

F – Ah !

S - Serdaigle.

R – Et moi, bien entendu Poufsouffle. Et vous !

F – Moi Gryffondor !

M – Moi Egalement.

P – Poufsouffle.

R – Bon on se présentera plus tard maintenant. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il y a Albus, l'hibou de Poudlard. Il est passé par la porte, et était au passage vérouillé par le bouclier…, il a apporté cette lettre.

A – Que se passe-t-il Rodney ?

S – Si le Professeur Flitwick nous a retrouvé c'est que c'est grâve.

R – Ca l'est… Ce que nous craignions, est arrivé. Ils ont découvert que Voldemort avait des rejetons.

A – C'est pas vrai ! ! !

F/M/P – Non !

R – Flitwick nous demande d'aller à Poudlard… Je vais vous lire la lettre.

_Cher McKay, Weasley et Londubat,_

_Je vous écris pour vous avertir que notre vieille ennemi n'est pas totalement mort. En effet, nous avons découvert que Lord Voldemort avait eu quatre enfants. C'est dernier on la même soif de pouvoir que leur père ainsi que la soif de vengeance. Cependant nous avons découvert autre chose au sujet de l'un d'entre eux qui vous concerne aussi._

_Aussi je vous demande de venir le plus rapidement à Poudlard pour tout vous expliquer plus clairement que dans cette missive._

_Cordialement, Filius Flitwick, directeur de Poudlard._

_PS : Le hibou s'appelle Albus, Rodney._

R – Vous comprenez maintenant l'urgence.

A – En effet.

S – Mais on ne pourra pas partir comme ça ! Tes amis ne vont pas nous laisser faire.

R – Je sais mais on va se débrouiller… Vous trois les jeunots, vous venez aussi.

S – Tu les emmènes ? !

R – Oui, il vaut qu'ils viennent avec nous que s'ils restaient ici à subir un interrogatoire muscler de la part de Sheppard.

La réponse à cette réflexion, est positive par un hochement de tête.

R – Bien ! Préparez un sac avec vos affaires et récupérer surtout tous ce qui concerne la magie. Je ne veux pas que si les autres fouillent nos quartiers, ils trouvent ce genre de truc.

Ts – Bien.

S – Il y a d'autres sorciers dans la base, je le sens mais ils ne bougeront pas tant que nous ne ferons pas le premier pas. C'est mieux ainsi pour leur sécurité ici.

A – Albus vient mon grand !

L'oiseau s'envole et se pose sur le bras tendu de Rodney.

Sur le détecteur, les sept points réapparaissent et se dispèrsent vers les quartiers.

Entre temps, une réunion extraordinaire a été organisé dans la salle de briefing. Carson, Zelenka et le second de Sally sont présent ainsi que SA1 et Elisabeth. Ils ne comprennent rien aux comportements de Rodney et des autres.

J – Mais qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ? Comment cet oiseau a passé le bouclier ?

E – C'est vrai que tout ceci est bien mystérieux !

Un homme entre :

? – Madame, Monsieur ! Ils sont réapparut sur les écrans,ils sont sortit de nul part et ils sont allés à leur quartiers.

? ? - Ils viennent de sortir de leurs quartiers et arrivent vers la salle de contrôle ! fait-un autre.

Tous se précipitent dans la salle de contrôle.

? ? – Ils arrivent.

Le groupe apparaît avec leurs bagages. L'oiseau est sur le bras d'Angus.

E – Où vous allez ? !

R – On ne peut rien dire ! Mais on nous attend c'est urgent !

Rodney monte mes marche jusqu'au panneau de contrôle de la porte.

J – Vous n'irez nul part sans explication ! dit-il faisant barrage avec deux de ses hommes.

R – Laissez-moi passé John !

J – Non !

Pour toute réponse, un vent violent souffle dans la salle poussant les trois militaires en arrière. Tous sont stupéfait.

R – La vie des habitants de la Terre est peut-être en danger, aussi on doit partir pour avoir plus de renseignement. C'est tout ce que je puis vous dire pour l'instant.

E – Rodney !

R – Je vous promets qu'à notre retour nous vous dirons la vérité mais pour l'instant laissez-nous faire.

Rodney compose l'adresse inconnu la porte s'enclenche. Rodney redescent rapidement.

Alors que la porte s'ouvre, John appuie sur le bouton pour lever le bouclier.

J – Encerclez-les ! dit le militaire à ses hommes.

R – John !

Les six sorciers sont coincés.

S – Albus est protégé, il peut passer.

A – Albus vas-y ! On te rejoints.

Et l'oiseau s'envole vers le vortex de la porte et le franchi.

J – Vous restez ici.

R – Désolé John, mais non… Angus !

Angus sort alors de sa veste, un long bâton, fait un mouvement rotatoire avec et dit :

A – Alohomora !

Et le bouclier s'abaisse.

Et le groupe passe. Rodney se retourne une dernière fois pour dire au revoir et passe à son tour. La porte se ferme.

E – Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

T – Je crois que j'ai compris…

J – Ah oui ? !

T – Ils ont fait appelle à de la magie…

J – Ce sont des contes de fées !

T – Je croyais que vous aviez compris que tous est probable.

E – Je crois qu'elle a raison John.

John reste pentois quelques secondes, réfléchissant, se disant que c'est vrai que tout est possible, puis il conclut :

J – On se croirait dans X-Files… La vérité est Ailleurs…


	4. Chapter 4

Le Poudlard Express

Les six sorciers apparaissent directement à la gare de Londres à la voie 9 ¾ part le mur de passage. Albus lui est déjà parti pour Poudlard.

A – Directement ici, c'est bien programmé.

C'est alors qu'un homme de très grande taille arrive. Tous le reconnaissent.

Ts – Bonjour Hagrid !

Ha – Bonjour les enfants… enfin bonjour. C'est que vous êtes grand maintenant.

R – Pas grave Hagrid.

Ha – J'ai vos billets pour Poudlard. Tenez.

Il tend les billets et chacun se serre.

Ha – Le train part à 11h pile, vous avez 5min pour vous installez.

S – Vous venez avec nous ?

Ha – Je dois faire des courses pour l'école.

A – Très bien.

Ts – A plus ! ! !

Et tous entrent dans le train et s'installent confortablement dans un wagon.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la locomotive à vapeur part en direction du vieux château.

Durant le long voyage, les six sorciers racontent leur vie à Poudlard.

R – Je me rappelle que ton frère et toi, Angus, vous faisiez des farces à tout le monde.

A – Mes neveux, les jumeaux faisaient pareils.

S – Et toi, tu devais faire voir que tu étais le plus fort en magie…

Rodney sourit.

R – Ben quoi ? ! J'étais le meilleur en magie… et je suis toujours le meilleur… mais en astrophysique et autres sciences physiques.

S – Toujours à te vanter !

P – Cela me rappelle Hermione Granger, une élève des dernières années. Elle aussi avait la science infuse de la sorcellerie.

A – Elle est mariée avec mon neveu Ron.

F – Vous avez joué au Quidditch, Dr McKay ?

R – Oui, mais je n'étais pas le meilleur à notre époque… C'était le père de Harry qui l'était. Un grand joueur.

S – Oui, un grand joueur.

A mi-chemin, la vendeuse de confiserie passent par leur wagon.

Vendeuse – Vous voulez quelques choses.

R – Heureusement que j'ai gardé quelques pièces du monde des sorciers… Je voudrais les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue…

A – Moi des choco-grenouilles.

Chacun fait sa commande et paie puis la marchanse s'en va.

Rodney sort un dragée et le mange. A sa grimace les autres comprennent qu'il est tombé sur un mauvais goût.

R – Poubelle… beurk…

Et ils éclatent de rire.

Le voyage est bon enfant. L'atmosphère est détendue. Il vaut mieux car la suite, à leur arrivée à Poudlard risque d'être plus funeste.

Ils arrivent enfin à Poudlard. Ils voient au loin le château giganteste, s'élevant sur le plateau de la colline.

L'école est animée en cette fin de soirée. C'est l'heure du repas et les enfants chahutent beaucoup donnant vie à ce majestueux édifice.

Les nouveaux arrivants s'installent dans la calèche magique et partent en direction de l'école.


	5. Chapter 5

_J'ai mis un peu de temps pour ce chapitre, c'est dure de donner quelque chose de bien ou ne serais-ce que de correcte, surtout avec mon bébé dans les parages. J'espère que ce chapitre vous le trouverez bien. A bientôt pour les reviews._

Poudlard : Retour dans le passé

Nos six amis arrivent enfin dans la grande cour de l'école. Ils descendent de la calèche, bagage à la main et commencent à s'avancer vers l'immense porte du château. La calèche, elle, repart vers la gare. Rodney regarde emmerveiller, le lieu de son enfance, le seul endroit où il s'est senti normal, à sa place, parmi les adultes et surtout les enfants de son âge.

Quand, il était petit garçon et qu'il rentrait chez lui, au Canada, c'était bien différent d'ici. Il avait l'amour et le soutient de sa famille étant le seul sorcier du clan McKay, mais ses anciens camarades d'écoles ne le supportaient pas, jaloux de n'être pas autant doué que lui. Il ne pouvait se défendre face aux moqueries sur son physique, son intelligence et autres. Comme tout sorcier, la magie est interdite d'utilisation devant les Moldus sauf vraiment en cas de force majeur, mais pour se défendre contre des coups de poings alors que l'on est pas bien fort et fragile un peu de santé, elle aurait été d'un grand secours. Seulement, il ne voulait pas enfreindre le règlement du Ministère de la Magie. Alors il subissait. Il essayait de ne pas sortir de chez lui durant les congés d'été. Pour ne pas perdre la main dans la magie ses parents l'emmenaient à leur chalet, un lieu perdu dans les montagnes de l'Ontario. Ses seuls spectateurs ainsi que sa sœur. Bien que cela faisait toujours un déchirement de les quitter pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, il était content de partir pour se sentir vraiment bien dans sa tête, d'être avec ses vraies amis : James Potter, Lily Evans (la mère de Harry), Arthur et Angus Weasley, Franck et Sally Londubat, Sirius Black et bien d'autres.

Alors que Angus va pour taper à la porte, Rusard l'ouvre, accompagnée de sa chère chatte Miss Teigne.

Rusard – Bonsoir…

Ts – Bonsoir Rusard, bonsoir Miss Teigne…

Rus – On vous attendait… Suivez-moi, nous devons passer par la grande Salle.

A – Nous sommes invités pour dîner ?

Rus – Oui, fait-il laconiquement.

Ils arrivent, après une longue montée des marches, devant la porte de la grande Salle.

Rus – Attendez-moi ici…

Et il entre dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude, il va clopin clopan à la table des professeurs sous les petits rires habituels des élèves.

Rus – Professeur Flitwick, vos trois invités sont là… mais il y a trois jeunes sorciers avec eux.

Flitwick – Bien, faites les entrés.

Il retourne auprès du groupe et les faits entrées dans la Salle. Tous sourient en voyant les professeurs, et inversement. Le groupe rejoint rapidement la table des professeurs, lesquels se sont levés, sous les regards curieux des élèves, enfin sauf pour certains.

Ts – Bonsoir Professeurs.

Profs – Bonsoir.

Flit – Mes jeunes amis, vous êtes enfin ici, et vous nous avez ramené trois anciens élèves.

A – Oui Professeur, afin de les protéger de nos amis.

Flit – Ah oui ? !

R – Ils ont réagit instinctivement en voyant Albus.

Flit – Je comprends.

S – Cependant dans l'urgence nous avons dû user de la magie devant eux pour pouvoir partir.

Flit – Oh ! Ils ne voulaient pas vous laisser partir…

R – Exact.

McGonagall – Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir chers anciens élèves.

Ts – Merci.

Neville – Bonsoir Tante Sally.

S – Bonsoir mon garçon.

Flit – Installez vous avec nous à table.

Et il fait apparaître six chaises de l'autre côté de la table ainsi que les couverts. Les six voyageurs s'installent et se servent.

McG – Que devenaient vous ? Surtout vous Rodney.

S – Bien, moi je suis botaniste, Parker et Martin également.

McG – Bien, et vous trois ?

A – Ingénieur en Aérospacial.

Flet – Physisien.

R – Astrophysicien, Physicien, Mathématicien, Explorateur…

Hagrid – Quel CV !

McG – Etonnant.

Alors que les adultes discutent tranquillement, les élèves ne sont pas en restent toujours surpris de voir des inconnus dans leur école. Les enfants de Potter, Weasley, Londubat et autres qui connaissent deux des arrivants expliquent aux autres que se sont des personnes de la famille. Mais même se posent la question pourquoi ils sont là.

Flit – Vous viendrez demain matin, après le petit-déjeuné dans mon bureau nous avons beaucoup de chose à vous raconter… Et j'ai quelque chose à vous donner Rodney.

R – Bien, nous serons là demain.

McG – Harry ainsi que vos familles, Weasley, Londubat seront aussi présente.

A – Il y a court demain ?

Nev – Non, il y a un match de quiddich demain après-midi.

R – Alors nous regarderons le match avec plaisir.

Après le repas, ils sont conduits dans le bâtiment des invités. Chacun une chambre. Rodney pose ses affaires puis part déambuler dans les couloirs de l'école. Il l'a connaît par cœur sa deuxième maison. Il va à la salle de McGonagall, la salle des Forces du Mal, et bien d'autres. A la bibliothèque également.

Il y a et il a tant de souvenirs de ce lieu si magique. Au bout d'un moment, il s'arrête devant la vitrine des trophés. Parmi les trophés, il y a quelques photos de groupe. Dumbledore, aimait garder la trace de certains groupes d'enfants. Une représente, Harry, Hermione, les quatres enfants Weasley et Neville. Il y est écrit : A NOS ENFANTS COURAGEUX. La photo bien sur mais les personnages en mouvements. Une autre à bien plus loin, à son époque, la photo montre, Angus et Arthur Weaslay, Sally et son frère, James Potter et Lily Evans, et lui, et il est écrit : NOS ARTISTES COMIQUES.

Ils faisaient beaucoup de farces même aux professeurs surtout les Weasley, mais surtout ils étaient considérés comme des artistes, ils animaient un peu les fêtes, Rodney, étant enfant, jouait du piano et chantait. Maintenant, il n'est pas sûr d'avoir encore ces deux talents.

Il va dans le cloître et s'assoit sur un banc en pierre, levant les yeux vers la nuit étoilé. Il cherche dans ses souvenirs les moments heureux dans l'école.

Flashback

Après sa longue promenade dans les couloirs du château et dans ses souvenirs, il part se coucher.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : La réunion

Après s'être levés tôt et avoir pris un petit-déjeuner copieux, nos six voyageurs partent au bureau de Flitwick.

Ils se présentent devant le grand escalier tournant, tous s'installent sur une marche et Rodney dit :

R – Citron Sorbet.

Et l'escalier monte.

S – Tu t'en souviens encore ? !

R – Au nombre de fois où Albus me convoquait j'ai fini par imprimé les mots magiques dans ma tête.

Tous sourient puis l'escalier s'arrête devant une porte en bois massive. Rodney toque et ils entendent la petite voix de Flitwick dire entrer.

Ts – Bonjour Professeur.

Flit – Bonjour mes amis, installez vous sur ces fauteuils.

Chacun s'assoit et se présentent devant grâce à la magie une tasse de thé.

Flitwick se réinstalle après avoir récupéré sur une étagère une longue boite.

Flit – Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans la lettre, nous avons découvert que Voldemort a eu des enfants, quatre au total. Nous en avons déjà arrêté deux, les deux autres cours toujours.

R – Qu'est ce que cela à voir avec nous, avec le projet top secret que vous avez découvert ?

Flit – J'en viens Rodney, patience… L'un d'entre eux essai de remonter l'armée de Mange-mort de son père ici sur Terre, il a trouvé des disciples, l'autre… l'autre a fait part du Projet Stargate, le Programme Top Secret Internationnal…

R – Comment vous connaissez ce projet ? ! fait-il en se levant d'un coup.

S – Rodney, calmes-toi s'il te plaît.

Flit – Il a le droit d'être en colère, si vous n'avez rien dit au Moldus et aux autres sorciers c'est le faite qu'ils ne sont pas prêts d'accepter la vérité sur l'univers qui nous entoure. Tout comme nous protégeons notre vie de sorciers aux Moldus.

Rodney se rassoit, un peu plus calme.

Flit – Beaucoup de sorciers travail dans l'armée dans divers postes, vous l'avez surement remarqué sur votre base… Atlantis c'est ça… Et plus ou moins ils préviennent leurs familles malgré la confidentialité du projet… Bon revenons à nos moutons… Vous connaissez surment Faustine McKenzie.

Ts sauf Rodney – Non.

R – Moi si… C'est le, c'était le Lieutenant McKenzie… Elle est morte lors d'une mission, on s'est battu avec un certain type d'ET, pas beau avoir aussi vert que les limaces du Professeur Chourave.

Flit – Vous avez une preuve de sa mort ?

R – Non, nous en avons déduit qu'elle a été capturer par ces monstres.

Flit – Alors regardez le miroir ici.

Et il présente un miroir de taille moyenne où se déroule en directe les festivités dans un village. Ils voient sur un Trône une jeune femme au cheveu noir ébène, au regard très sombre.

R – McKenzie ! ! !

Flit – Rodney, c'est… c'est la fille de Voldemort. Il va falloir que vous la retrouviez…

C'est alors que la jeune femme regarde vers eux comme si elle les voyait et fait un sourire sadique puis elle prononce quelques mots doucement en direction d'eux.

McK – Vous savez qui je suis, mais vous ne m'aurez pas comme mon père. J'ai déjà levé une armée de fidèle… Et oui, il y a des sorciers comme sur Terre. Je vous tuerai un à un, surtout vous Rodney et Sheppard…

Et l'image se brouille. Rodney est blanc comme un linge. Il n'a pas peur pour lui mais pour tous ses amis sur Atlantis.

S – Rodney…

A – Rodney, tu m'entends…

Mais Rodney ne bouge pas, fixant toujours le miroir « éteint ».

S – Je n'ai qu'une solution pour le faire revenir parmi nous.

Et un claque s'abat sur la joue blanche de Rodney ce qui a pour effet de faire redescendre sur Terre Rodney d'un coup.

R – Aïe ! ! !

S – C'était la seule solution.

R – Merci.

Flit – Vous comprenez maintenant que je ne pouvais dire cela par écrit. Il va falloir que vous récupériez tous les sorciers sur la base, que vous vous entrainiez en vue d'une prochaine guerre… McKensie se fait passer pour une déesse.

R – Encore une qui a des idées de grandeurs !

Flit – Prévenez vos amis et montrez leur vraiment vos dons. Il faut qu'ils comprennent qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir peur de vous, mais d'elle.

A – On va être regardé comme des bêtes bizarres.

Flit – Si ce sont vraiment vos amis ils vous accepteront tels que vous êtes… Bien, j'ai quelque chose à vous donner Rodney.

Et il tend la boite. Rodney la récupère et l'ouvre. Il y a sa baguette. La réaction est immédiate, une sorte d'halo et d'un léger souffle entoure le scienbtifique quelques instants.

A – Te revoilà sorcier entièrement.

R – Comment Albus est passé ? On avez levé le bouclier de la porte.

Flit – Le sortilège du Fantominus Protego.

A – Pourtant il n'était pas transparent.

Flit – c'est vrai que c'était la première fois pour vous de voir ce sortilège. Le corps ne devient transparent quand passant un barrage quelqu'il soit la matière dont il est fait.

R – Whoua ! J'espère que Faustine ne le connaisse pas.

Park – Nous aussi.

Flit – Allez dehors vous entraînez Rodney… Nous nous reverrons pour le match de quidditch.

S – Merci, a plus tard.

Et tous sortent de la pièce. Ils discutent tout le long du chemin sur comment annoncer ceci aux autres alors qu'ils ont affaires avec les Wraiths et autres fanatiques de pouvoir. Ils doivent avoir une stratégie diplômate pour avaler « la pilule » sur eux et Faustine McKensie.

Puis chacun part de son côté réfléchir à tous ça.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le match de Quiddich et l'hommage improvisé de Rodney

Toute la matinée après la réunion, Rodney s'est entrainé avec les 5 autres Atlantes, et ses pouvoirs sont puissants.

Le match de Quidditch va bientôt commencer, toute l'école s'installe. Harry et les autres sont là pour soutenir leurs enfants. Le macth sera Gryffondor – Serdaigle. Harry est content de rencontrer un des amis de ses parents, Rodney lui raconte quelques histoires sur son père et sa mère.

R – Ta mère était une très bonne cuisinière. Avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore, elle allait dans les cuisines de l'école et préparer des gâteaux. Pour elle s'était plus amusant de se fatiguer à les faire que de les faire apparaître et ton père, qui adorait ses gâteaux en avait de partout. Aussi bien sur sa figure que sur sa robe de sorcier. Et il faisait rire tout le monde.

H – Pourquoi êtes vous partit de l'ordre du Phénix ?

R – Ma fiancée, Lisa Flinch, a été tuer par Lucius MalFoy, un peu après tes parents. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour m'en remettre.

H – Je comprends.

Ils discutent encore un petit moment puis les joueurs entrent sur le terrain volant sur leur balais. Madame Bibine est toujours l'arbitre officiel du Quidditch.

Bibi – Gryffondor ! Serdaigle ! Que le meilleur gagne !

Et elle laisse s'échapper les Cognards, le Vif d'Or et le Swif. Le rattrapeur Chez les Gryffondor, c'est l'ainé de Harry. C'est vraiment de famille le Quidditch.

Le match dure longtemps, les deux équipes sont aux coudes à coudes dans les points. Au bout d'une heure et demi de match, il sont à 70 – 70.

Dans les gradins c'est le feu, la joie, chaque maison essaie de crier plus fort que les autres ce qui fait sourire les adultes. Les seuls que l'on entend pas beaucoup c'est la maison Serpentard.

C'est alors que le Vif d'Or passe devant les deux rattrapeurs qui partent de suite à sa poursuite. Harry, sa famille et ses amis, regardes les deux enfants essayant d'attraper comme ils peuvent ce voyou de Vif D'or. La poursuite est longue et très accrobatiques, alors qu'ils survolent le sol, le fils d'Harry se met debout sur son balai. Son père à l'impression de se voir quelques années plus tôt. Aussitôt son adversaire en fait de même et c'est alors qu'ils sautent tous les deux sur le Vif d'Or. Un gros boom retentit sur le terrain, de la poussière volent autour d'eux. Dans les gradins c'est le silence. La poussière se dissipe et on peut voir les deux joueurs debout. Le fils d'Harry, James, tendant vers le ciel le Vif D'or. C'est l'explosion de joie dans les gradins de Gryffondor. Tous applaudissent. Gryffondor vient de prendre les 100 points concluant le match.

Alors que tout le monde s'apprête à partir Flitwick prend la parole.

Flit – Chers élèves et amis. Ne partez pas encore. Je voudrais qu'un de mes invités, nous fasse la faveur dun petit spectacles.

Les six invités se regardent ne comprenant pas.

Flit – Rodney, venez je vous prie.

Rodney va vers le professeur, étonné.

R – Professeur ?

Flit – Je voudrais que vous rendiez hommage à l'école et ses élèves.

R – Comment ? ! Vous me prenez de cours !

Flit – Je vous connais Rodney, votre cerveau réagit au quart de tour… Voici, quelques Pensine… dit-il en les entrant dans la tête de Rodney.

Ce dernier voit des images de Harry et de beaucoup de mort ou de vivant.

Flit – Créez quelque chose de merveilleux pour quelques minutes, s'il vous plait, comme vous saviez si bien les faire étant jeune.

Rodney comprend vite.

R – Bien… Je vais aller au milieu du terrain.

McG – Prenez mon ballet, vous irez plus vite, dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.

Rodney monte sur le ballet et va sur le terrain en chemin, une idée à germer.

Flit – Rodney, va rendre hommage à nos amis disparut et ceux encore vivant.

C'est le silence dans le stade. Rodney fait apparaître un micro et la sono ainsi qu'une grande sphère s'élevant dans les airs. Pour les élèves, c'est un spectacle facinant qui commence.

La voix de Rodney s'élève dans l'enceinte du stade ainsi que de la musique.

R- _Rendre le monde un peu moins noir  
Sans attendre la gloire  
Changer le court d'une autre vie  
Sans espérer le moindre prix_

La sphère s'anime d'images, les premières montrent Dumbledore à l'infirmerie avec Harry lors de la première attaque de Voldemort. Dumbledore goûte une des sucrerie de Harry qui sourit à sa réplique.

Refrain:  
_Devenir quelqu'un  
Le héros d'un autre du jour au lendemain  
Se découvrir humain  
Le héros d'un autre  
_

La sphère montre Harry, Hermione, Ron et les élèves de l'époque.

_Sauver une âme et son histoire  
Sans méme le savoir  
_

Puis Sirius Black et Harry.

Refrain :  
_Devenir quelqu'un  
Le héros d'un autre du jour au lendemain  
Se découvrir humain  
Le héros d'un autre , d'un autre destin  
_

Des images des parents de Harry, enfants dans leurs familles, puis plus grand, parents. Le groupe de Rodney enfant les farces, les rires, la douleur.

_Devenir quelqu'un  
Le héros d'un autre du jour au lendemain_

_Se découvrir humain  
Le héros d'un autre d'un autre destin_

_Devenir quelqu'un  
Le héros d'un autre _

_Se découvrir humain  
Le héros d'un autre du jour au lendemain _

_Devenir quelqu'un  
Le héros d'un autre_

Les images se concluent sur Dumbledore, les rares fois où, à l'époque de Rodney, il avait fait lui aussi des farces.

Chez les adultes beaucoup ont les larmes. McGonagall la première et Hagrid. Harry et son groupe aussi. Beaucoup de souvenirs.

Flit – C'était très beaux Rodney, merci.

Et tous applaudissent. Mais personnes ne peut voir les larmes ruisselant sur les joues de Rodney. Tous ce qu'il n'avait dégagé pendant toutes ces années sont enfin sortit. D'un coup son balai apparaît il grimpe dessus et s'envole rapidement loin du stade. Le silence se fait de nouveau c'est l'incompréhention pour beaucoup mais pas pour ses amis, ni McGonagall.

McG – Je crois que vous n'auriez pas dût Flitwick.

Flit – Je crois aussi…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : L'arbre des Souvenirs

Après la partie de Quidditch et l'hommage de Rodney, ce dernier était partit en pleure sur son balai loin de l'école. Bien que ce geste avait surpris une grande majorité, la plus part comprenait qu'il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu.

Rodney se pose dans un pré, après 1h de vol. Ses larmes se sont apaisées. Il avance lentement, vers un grand chêne, un très grand chêne. Malgré son âge, il est toujours très beau. Rodney pose son balai au pied de l'arbre puis il pose une main sur l'écorse et le caresse.

R – Bonjour mon vieil ami, tu es toujours aussi beau… Dommage que tu ne puisses me parler, on aurait des choses à se raconter… mais bon il n'y aura que moi qui te raconterait ce qui m'est arrivé ces dernières années.

Rodney s'allonge dans l'herbe tendre, regardant les grandes branches feuillues et commence son histoire.

R – Après mon départ… après la mort de Lisa, je devais m'éloigner du monde des Sorciers. C'était peut-être égoïste mais je ne pouvais plus supporter de voir mes amis mourir autour de moi… Et je t'ai abandonné… Je suis désolé, tu ne méritais ça… Je me suis plongé complètement dans mes études de physique… et maintenant de ensuis le plus grand astrophysicien de la Terre… si les autres m'entendaient, ils diraient que j'ai des envies de grandeurs, que je suis encore arrogant… J'ai plein de dîplomes et je suis le chef d'une très importante équipe de scientifiques… Je vis dans une autre galaxie, où l'on doit combattre des « salades vertes sur pattes » appelés Wraiths… D'autres méchants qu'ils veulent posséder la bombe atomique et bien d'autres encore… J'ai fait mourir plusieurs fois… Je me sens enfin chez moi sur Atlantis, personne ne me juge, ou ils sont rares ceux qui me juge pour ce que je montre et non ce que je cache… J'ai peur d'être juger maintenant car ils ne savaient pas que j'étais sorcier… il va y avoir de longues discutions à ce sujet ainsi que pour ceux qui sont avec moi… Angus et Sally ainsi que les trois jeunots… Je ne t'ai pas dit ! voldemort nous a laissé des rejetons pleins de vigueur, bon deux sont déjà arréter, les deux autres en cavales et un d'entre eux, sa fille est dans ma galaxie et se prend pour une déesse, chouette ! Voilà pourquoi je suis là…

Rodney ferme les yeux.

R – Tu as tellement de souvenirs en toi, de confidences… Notre petit groupe t'a tellement confier de secret et pour les restant comme moi, on continue à le faire qu'un jour plus rien ne rentrera… Chacune de tes feuilles et comme un secret, une confidence que l'on t'a révélé…, dit-il d'une faible voix.

Il finit par s'endormir. Durant son sommeil, il rêve, il revoit encore son enfance à Poudlard, les piques-niques autorisés par Dumbledore, qui les accompagnés à cette endroit merveilleux. Ils étaient les seuls à connaître cet endroit. Il avait fait ici sa demande en mariage à Lisa… Même sa première fois, avec elle, avait été là… tellement de souvenirs, de joie, de tristesses, de douleurs…

Il ne se réveille que deux heures plus tard.

R – Je me suis endormi…, dit-il en s'étirant.

Il se lève et regarde vers le haut de l'arbre.

R – Cela m'a fait du bien de te parler mon ami.

D'un coup une branche se penche vers lui, puis se secoue légèrement. Un gland en tombe. Rodney le ramasse et le regarde quelques secondes avant de dire.

R – C'est pour moi ?

La branche se secoue comme si elle faisait oui.

R – Merci… Je l'a planté à mon retour sur Atlantis… Il faut que je reparte à l'école… On se reverra un jour mon cher ami… Au revoir.

Rodney prend son balai, le chevauche et repart pour Poudlard.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : L'entraînement de Rodney

Une fois rentrer à l'école Rodney part dans sa chambre se changer et rejoint les autres pour le repas du soir.

Ang : Tu étais où ?

R : Quelques part… J'avais besoin de faire le point…

S : Je comprends…

Flit : Je n'aurais pas dû vous demander ceci Rodney, pardon.

R : Ce n'est rien… C'est juste que cela a fait beaucoup d'un coup, toutes ses Pensines… Grâce à la sphère, je les ai évacuer mais il me restera des souvenirs qu'en même… Cela sera moins lourd à porter.

Hag : En tout cas, tu as fait quelque chose de magnifique. Merci.

Ts à la table : Merci.

Mac : Quand devez-vous repartir ?

R : Le plus tôt possible. Il faut que nous la contrecarrions aussi vite que nous le pouvons, elle est dangereuse… En plus il faut expliquer cette situation aux autres.

S : Plus vite nous l'aurons fait, plus vite nous nous mettrons au travail…

Ang : En plus il faut lancer le mot d'appel pour les sorciers restants cachés à la base… Les informés, les entraînés.

R : Nous repartirons demain après-midi après le déjeuner.

Flit : Très bien.

R : Demain je m'entraînerai un peu…

Mac : Demain matin Harry passe, entraînez-vous avec lui Rodney, c'est un des meilleur sorcier que nous ayons.

R : D'accord, merci…

Parker : Comment rentrons-nous ? Car le SGC doit être au courant de notre « fuite ».

Martin : Il y a des chances que nos droits d'accès ont été annulés.

R : Du calme les jeunes ! Connaissant Elizabeth, elle les a prévenu, mais parlant aussi du danger pour la Terre même si elle n'a pas toutes les explications.

Ang : Rodney a raison… Mais comment rentrer, là est la question ?

Flit : Comme Albus !

Tous le regardent.

Flit : Vous pouvez passer comme lui… J'ouvre un passe espace-temps magique et vous voilà de retour sur Atlantis.

R : Bonne idée, très bonne idée… Bon je vais vous laisser, je vais me coucher, il faut que je sois en forme pour demain. Sur ce ! Bonne nuit à tous !

Ts : Bonne nuit Rodney/Dr Mckay !

Et il part après un dernier signe de la main.

Il arrive à sa chambre et s'allonge sur le lit, tel quel, encore fatigué par les émotions de l'après-midi.

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN

Il est 6h, Rodney est déjà debout ! Il est à la salle des repas quand MacGonagall arrive.

Mac : Bonjour Rodney ! dit-elle en s'asseyant.

R : Bonjour Professeur ! Bien dormi ?

Mac : Oui… Quel repas ! Toujours aussi glouton à ce que je vois ! fait-elle souriante.

R : Je fais de l'hypogl…

Mac : glycémie, votre corps en a besoin. Je sais ! Cela fait des années que vous dites ça !

Et Rodney sourit en ayant la bouche pleine.

Mac : Que faites-vous exactement ?

R : Je travaille pour une coalition international, pour défendre la Terre… Nous avons trouvé il y a quelques années la fameuse cité de l'Atlantide : Atlantis, en faite. La première forme d'humain dans l'univers à construit un vaisseau et une civilisation de très haute technologie, ainsi qu'un réseau de portes, appelé « PORTE DES ETOILES ». Nous voyageons de planète en planète afin de se faire des alliés contre de vilains méchants extraterrestres, faire des échanges commerciaux, médicaux, technologiques…

Mac : Ca a l'air passionnant, même si c'est dangereux.

R : Comme ici !

Mac : Exact !

R : Je suis le chef scientifique de la base d'Atlantis… Je fais vivre l'enfer par moment aux autres, à cause de mon éternel égocentrisme et ma supériorité intellectuelle.

Mac : Là non plus vous n'avez pas changer !

R : Non, c'est clair… Mais ce n'est qu'une façade pour me protéger, comme plus jeune. Mais mes amis, on appris à me connaître, et savoir ce que je cache un peu.

Mac : Nous nous protégeons d'une manière ou d'une autre quand nous sommes différents des autres… Vous plus que les autres… Enfants de Moldus, vous avez appris à vivre avec vos pouvoirs, plus un QI très élevés, donc des jalousies, vous vous êtes construits une carapace.

Rodney la regarde surpris qu'elle l'ai cernée aussi vite quand il était plus jeune.

Mac : Vous étiez un vrai « livre ouvert » pour moi, Rodney… et vous l'êtes toujours.

Un peu plus tard les autres arrivent pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Rodney discute un petit moment puis, il part à l'extérieur de l'école pour commencer à s'échauffer.

Harry n'arrive que vers 9h. Angus vient chercher Rodney pour l'entraînement, et vont à la salle d'entraînement. Elle est remplit de monde : Professeurs, Elèves, Amis.

R : Bonjour Harry !

H : Bonjour Rodney… Vous allez bien par rapport à hier ?

R : Oui, merci… Merci de t'entraîner avec moi.

H : Pas de problème, cela me fait plaisir…

Ils s'installent sur l'estrade de combat, chacun d'un côté.

H : Prêt ?

R : Prêt !

H : Stupéfix ! ! !

R : Protégo ! Expelliarmus !

Et la baguette d'Harry s'envole dans les airs, retombant devant Sally !

R : Ca va Harry ?!

H : Whouaou, je ne m'y attendais pas !

Il l'a récupère et recommence :

H : Rictusempra !

R : Protégo ! Stupéfix !

Et Harry se retrouve pétrifier sur place.

Dans la salle cela chuchote énormément. Rodney redonne contenance à Harry et le combat recommence longuement, Rodney perdant quelques manches. A la fin :

H : Bravo, Rodney, vous vous êtes bien défendu…

R : Merci, toi aussi.

Mac : Vous avez gardé beaucoup de puissance Rodney, s'est impressionnant.

Ang : C'est clair ! Tu te bats comme un beau diable !

S : Je crois que tu vas en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres aux autres.

Flit : Bon, allons tous manger après vous devez partir.

Et tous se dirigent vers la « salle à manger » !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Retour à la maison…**

C'est le temps des Au Revoir.

Rodney et ses amis ont déjà dit au revoir aux élèves. Ils sont dans une grande salle. Les professeurs, les anciens élèves et eux se retrouvent devant un grand miroir.

Flit : Voici le miroir magique, qui vous renverra chez vous.

Parker : Vous êtes sûr que c'est sans danger ?

Flit : Oui Mlle Parker c'est très sûr… D'ailleurs vous devriez retenir la formule pour venir nous faire un rapport mensuel si possible.

Ang : Pas de soucis… La formule pourrions nous l'avoir manuscrite, s'il vous plaît ?

Mac : Bien sûr ! Je l'avais préparé déjà !

S : Toujours aussi prévoyante…, fait-elle avec le sourire… Merci, dit-elle en le récupérant.

R : Bien, je crois que c'est l'heure…

Flit : Bonne chance… Euh, avant que vous ne partiez, je vais vous confier quelqu'un…

Hagrid récupère dans un coin de la pièce, une grande cage. Un hibou noir, très rare.

Flit : Voici Severus, vous nous l'enverrais si vous ne pouvez vous déplacer ou pour nous commander certaines choses que vous auriez besoin.

R : Merci, je m'en occuperai…

Flit : Bien… Je vais vous ouvrir le passage.

_**(Désolée pour mon latin)**_

_Tempora labuntur more fluentis aquae (Le temps s'écoule comme l'eau courante.)  
Tempus fugit, utere (Le temps fuit, utilise-le.)_

_Speculum Magicus (Miroir Magique)_

_Audit Porta Tempus-Spatio In Atlanticae Versus (Ouvre la porte de l'espace-temps vers Atlantis)_

Et la porte s'ouvre, donnant l'impression d'une grande flaque d'eau. Comme la porte des étoiles.

Flit : Dite Fantominus Protego !

Groupe de Rodney : _Fantominus Protego !_

Et une sorte de bouclier les entoure.

Ts : Bon retour, et à bientôt !

Et après dernières embrassades ou serrage de mains, ils franchissent un à un le miroir magique.

ATLANTIS

L'alarme s'est déclenchée, tout le monde est sur le qui-vive.

E : On a un code d'identification ?

Chuck : Non Madame !… C'est la même adresse que le Dr McKay avait composé !

J : Quoi ? !… Vous trois ! Suivez-moi ! fait-il à ses subordonnées.

E : Levez le bouclier, on ne sait jamais… _  
_Ils descendent rapidement, prenant position, arme au point.

Tous attendent impatiemment. C'est alors que Rodney apparaît le premier, son sac d'un côté, la cage de l'autre !

R : Salut !

Les quatre militaires restent dans la même position trop surpris pour vraiment réagir. C'est alors que Angus et Sally font leur apparition, puis les trois jeunes au fur et à mesure.

R : Eh ! Vous pouvez baisser vos armes ! On va pas vous manger ! fait-il avec le sourire posant ses affaires alors que la porte se ferme.

J : Euh, pardon Rodney ! Baissez vos armes !

Sold : Mais Colonel…

J : C'est un ordre !

Sur les trois, un seul reste l'arme lever vers les scientifiques. Rodney sort sa baguette rapidement et dit :

R : _Expelliarmus !_

Et l'arme du militaire s'envole loin de lui, laissant ébahi le reste de la base. Puis John reprend ses esprits réellement.

J : Salut ! fait-il en serrant la main.

R : Salut…

S : Et nous on compte pour du beurre, comme d'habitude !

J : Désolé… Bon retour parmi nous.

E : Bonjour tout le monde…, fait-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur… Euh c'est quoi ça ? dit-elle en regardant la cage.

Rodney ouvre la cage et le hibou grimpe sur son bras.

R : Voici Severus, un hibou noir, très rare, qui sera notre messager quand nous ne pourrons pas faire de rapport, pour le Ministère de la Magie.

E : Euh, bien… Allez poser vos affaires, briefing dans 1/4h.

R : Bien Elizabeth… Allez mauvaise troupe ! Maman a dit que nous devions poser nos affaires !

E : Rodney ! fait-elle désespérée.

R : Oui ? ! fait-il innocemment en se retournant vers la dirigeante.

E : Laissez tomber !

Tous sourient. Ses amis découvrent une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Le groupe rapidement dans les quartiers. Elizabeth remonte à la salle de contrôle et fait déclencher le Haut-Parleur :

E : **Dr Beckett, Dr Zelenka, venez en salle de briefing maintenant.**

Dans les couloirs, certaines personnes s'écartent du groupe, ils chuchotent, ils ont peur, les six sorciers le ressentent et le comprennent, c'est tellement nouveau, étrange et si vrai des contes de fées, que l'inconnu les effraie. Vivement qu'ils fassent le point.

Ils arrivent chacun dans leur quartier. Rodney entre dans la sienne et l'oiseau noir se pose sur l'étagère, en hauteur. Rodney lui ouvre la cage et pose à côté une sorte d'écuelle. Il fait apparaître un bout de viande.

R : Au moins si tu as faim tu pourras manger.

Et il sort de la pièce, en prenant soin de garder sa baguette sur lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, vers la salle de briefing, c'est la même peur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : … et explications**

Entre temps, Carson et Radek sont arrivés à la salle de briefing, le reste de SGA et Elizabeth sont déjà installés :

C : Que se passe-t-il ? fait-il en s'asseyant rapidement.

J : Rodney et ses amis sont rentrés.

Rad : Alors c'était vrai ce que j'ai entendu ? !… Ils ont traversé la porte comme par enchantement et après Rodney a envoyé dans les airs l'arme d'un soldat ? !

T : Oui… Ce soldat, n'avait pas suivit l'ordre du Colonel…

E : C'est vraiment impressionnant… Il a l'air si puissant… C'est le comportement du restant de la cité, qui va être dur…

T : Ils vont avoir du mal à se faire accepter… Comment prenez vous la chose ? Je veux dire nous n'avons pas discuté durant leur quelques jours d'absence… Moi, je pense que c'est un atout dans la lutte contre les Wraiths.

E : C'est vrai que c'est un plus… Mais c'est effrayant ! Pour nous la magie, c'était que de la fiction…

Ro : Comme pour la porte des étoiles, et pourtant maintenant vous êtes ici avec nous.

J : Vous croyez qu'il y en a d'autres ici ?

? : Oui, il y en a d'autres.

Tous se retournent pour voir que le groupe de sorcier est présent et que c'est Rodney qui a parlé.

E : Oh ! Euh, entrez et installez vous je vous prie.

Tous les regardent, les scrutant comme des bêtes. C'est enfin John qui prend la parole.

J : Alors vous êtes…

R : Des sorciers ?

Hochement de tête simultanés pour le groupe de Moldus.

R : Oui, nous sommes des Sorciers… des gentils sorciers rassurez-vous. Les autres ne se sont pas dévoilés pour se protéger.

E : Pourquoi, n'avoir rien dit ?

R : Vous m'auriez cru, si je vous avais dit que je faisais que la magie, que je pouvais préparer des potions et autres, que les trolls et autres monstres enchantés existaient.

C : En faite, non…

R : Effectivement, et j'aurai été bon pour quelques séjours chez Kate ou encore mieux entre quatre murs capitonnés sur Terre…

C'est alors que Rodney ressent quelque chose, une aura de magie… Angus et Sally également… Une aura faible, mais très présente…

S : Tu ressens la même chose que nous, Rodney ? ! N'est-ce pas ? !

E : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Personne ne répond, Rodney se lève, il est concentré. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de chacun de ses amis.

C : Rodney ? fait-il quand celui ci pose sa main.

S : Laissez le faire, fait-elle en se levant à son tour.

Elle le suit guettant une éventuelle réaction. Il passe ensuite à Liz, à Teyla et arrive enfin à John.

Il sent quelque chose en lui, elle est là mais enfermés, elle est faible, John ne sait pas qu'il a lui aussi le don.

John ne bouge plus, respirant doucement, comme s'il avait peur d'être frappé par la foudre.

J : Rodney…

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoute pas le sondant. Il a les yeux fermés. Il veut être sur que c'est le pouvoir magique qu'il ressent et non autre chose. Sally a compris, John est un sorcier, qui ne le sait même pas lui même. Le concerné commence à avoir peur, que peut-il chercher en lui ?

C'est alors que Rodney ouvre les yeux d'un coup, la sensation confirmée, mais étourdi par cette profonde recherche, qu'il vacille en enlevant sa main de sur John. Sally se cale dernière lui rapidement.

Ts : Ca va Rodney ?

R : Oui, juste un peu étourdi…

J : Rodney pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Et surtout aussi longtemps sur moi ? !

R : John, ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire…, fait-il en s'asseyant.

J : Dites toujours !

R : Je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins… Vous êtes un sorcier !

J : Ridicule !

R : Est-ce que je suis du genre à plaisanter quand j'affirme quelque chose ? Hum ? !

Ses amis le regardent et John répond que non.

R : Je sais que cela fait un choc… Je vais vous poser quelques questions… Quand vous étiez jeunes, ou même moins jeunes quand vous étiez en colère, est-ce qu'il est passé des choses inexpliquées ?

J : Pas que je m'en souvienne… Vous êtes vraiment sûr de ce que vous dites, parce que je me sens pas sorcier, mais alors pas du tout, et la pilule est dure à avaler là.

R : Oui, John, j'en suis sûr… Et vous êtes vous sûr de ce que vous dites ? Cherchez bien dans votre mémoire.

John cherche, cherche longuement quand il dit soudainement :

J : Une ampoule a éclatée, comme si elle avait pris de la surtension… C'est vrai que j'étais en colère, je m'étais fait voler mes affaires.

Rad : L'ampoule comme Rodney !

Ang : Cela arrive souvent !

J : Une fois, ce sont des feuilles d'un dossier, qui ont volé dans toute la pièce alors que je me faisais jeter à McMurdo, mais j'ai cru là aussi à une coïncidence que c'était du au vent, alors que je voulais que le dossier s'envole loin des mains de mon chef… Vous croyez que…

S : Nous en sommes sur Colonel…

R : Ce sont les 1ères manifestations, mais vous n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Ang : C'est bizarre que vous n'avez pas été convoqué dans une des écoles de magie…

R : Peut-être que si, mais ses parents ont pris cela pour un canulars comme cela arrive assez souvent.

J : Je ne me souviens pas d'une telle lettre… C'est ma mère qui ouvrait le courrier… Je me rappelle seulement que vers mes 11ans j'ai reçu une lettre, écrite avec une joli écrite de couleur verte…

Les six sorciers se regardent et disent en cœur :

Ts : Dumbledore !

R : C'est le directeur de notre école… Enfin c'était…

Ang : Colonel, voulez-vous que nous développions votre don ? Ce n'est pas obligatoire, mais cela vous ferez un plus contre les Wraiths, au moins pour vous.

J : Je vais y réfléchir… Après tout, je viens d'apprendre que je suis un Sorcier, et il me faut un peu de temps pour l'accepter…

S : Nous comprenons, prenez votre temps. Quand vous aurez pris votre décision faîte le savoir à Rodney.

J : D'accord…

E : Bien… Si vous nous expliquiez votre départ précipité, vous nous avez dit que cela concerner la Terre mais nous également. J'ai prévenu le SGC de votre départ un peu spécial, ils n'ont pas annulés vos accréditation en attendant vos explications aussi maintenant nous vous écoutons.

Et pendant près d'une heure, Rodney et les autres l'expliquent la situation, qui est vraiment le Lieutenant McKenzie, ce qu'ils vont devoir faire.

R : Je serai de toute façon par rapport à eux le plus exposer. Je pars en mission, eux, fait-il en désignant ses amis non. A moins que dans les autres équipes d'exploration il y en ai d'autres.

S : Devrons lancer un appel dans la cité afin que les sorciers présents se manifestent, enfin ce qui savent qu'ils le sont. Nous devrons leur expliquer la situation également et les entraîné à la combattre, elle et ses mangemorts.

Ro : Mangemorts ?

Et ils leurs expliquent le monde de la magie, ce que sont des mangemorts, la vie des sorciers dans le monde des Moldus. Tout un tas d'explication qui ont du mal a être assimilés d'un coup. Puis vient la question fatidique envers Rodney.

T : Pourquoi n'avoir pas utilisé votre pouvoir ?

R : J'ai…

Angus et Sally baissent les yeux, tristes. Rodney, rien qu'au souvenir, commence à avoir les yeux rouges.

R : J'ai…

Les mots ne sortent pas. Il sort rapidement de la salle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

J : Rodney !

S : Laissez-le, il a besoin d'être seul…

E : Vous pouvez nous expliquer Dr Londubat ?

S : Rodney… Il a cesser d'utiliser ses pouvoirs… quand, quand sa fiancé Lisa a été tué par le père de McKenzie, Lord Voldemort… Il avait déjà beaucoup perdu, nous avions déjà perdu beaucoup d'être cher à cause de lui… Que pour Lisa, c'était la disparition de trop… Après l'enterrement, il a quasiment coupé les ponts puis un jour on a plus eu de nouvelles… On a découvert qu'il était ici quand nous avons été engagé.

C : Si je comprends bien, ses pouvoirs étaient donc en sommeil, bloqués par le chagrin.

Ang : C'est une manière comme une autre de nous protéger… Il a eu beaucoup de mal à refaire surface… On l'a forcé à manger à cause de son problème d'hypoglycémie… Cela a été très dur pour nous mais surtout pour lui…

J : Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait peur sur le terrain au début, et même encore, il y a pas longtemps. Sans la magie, il n'est pas sûr de lui, sauf tout ce qui touche la science.

Ang : C'est à peu prêt ça… Il voulait vous protéger, mais il avait peur que ses pouvoirs ni puisse rien y faire comme avec Lisa…

Tous restent un moment silencieux puis John se lève et sort.

S : Colonel !

Ang : Laisse-le Sally… Il saura si prendre avec lui… Aucun des deux ne le montre, mais ils sont vraiment très proche…, fait-il avec un léger sourire.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : John et Rodney**

John part à la recherche de Rodney. Il se renseigne auprès du personnel, qui lui font remarquer que le Dr pleurait. Il leur dit qu'il le sait et qu'il veut savoir part où il est partit. Le voilà devant un de ses soldats.

J : Caporal, auriez-vous vus le Dr McKay ?

Cap : Oui, il est rentré dans un des téléporteurs, mais je ne sais pas où il est allé.

J : Merci.

Et il s'éloigne vers le téléporteur le plus proche. Il sait où il est. A son refuse, dans un coin un peu isolé de la base. La station kéraunique n°3.

Il arrive au lieu-dit, silencieusement, observant Rodney. Ce dernier est appuyé contre mur, les yeux fermés, les larmes coulant à flots comme si celles-ci devaient enfin sortir après tant d'années. Bien qu'il ai fait le deuil de sa compagne, la douleur est toujours là.

John se décide à l'approcher, en douceur, pour ne pas le surprendre. Il pose une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de son ami, qui ouvre ses yeux noyés par le chagrin, et le regarde.

Aucun des deux n'échangent un mot. John l'attire contre lui, et le sorcier se laisse aller dans ses bras remplis de tendresse et de compassion. John le serre tendrement dans ses bras, l'aidant à pleurer tout son saoul contre lui.

Au fils des années sur Atlantis, le simple contact de collègue, s'est transformé en une grande amitié, une sorte de fraternité…, même peut-être plus sans que les deux concernés ne s'en rendent comptent.

Quand John avait perdu son père, Rodney aurait voulu l'accompagner pour ne pas se retrouver tout seul, bien que Rono, était là, mais il n'avait pas pu car c'était celui qui si connaissait le mieux avec le bouclier de la planète des enfants.

Là où ils s'étaient le plus rapprocher c'est quand Rodney était entrain de mourir à cause de « l'appareil à ascension » des Anciens. John l'avait aidé à trouver la sérénité pour effectuer son ascension.

Maintenant, ils sont là l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Une chaleur humaine, un lien fraternel, important à leurs yeux.

Rodney se calme au bout d'un moment. Ses larmes se tarissent… jusqu'à quand… Il s'écarte de John légèrement.

R : Merci, fait-il dans un murmure un peu enroué…

J : C'est normal… Je suis votre ami… Cela vous a fait du bien ?

R : Oui… J'ai accumulé, et comme les volcans, le bouchon a sauté… Je suis désolé d'être parti comme un voleur sans vous expliquer.

J : Cela ne fait rien, le Dr Londubat et le Dr Weasley nous ont expliquer… Votre réaction est tout à fait normal…

Rodney lui sourit légèrement puis s'écarte de lui, l'air grave, un peu soucieux…

J : Un souci Rodney ?

R : J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre dans le regard de certain… J'ai l'habitude, mais cela fait mal, j'essaie de ne rien laisser transparaître mais cela fait mal, le regard des autres.

J : Rodney, vous n'êtes pas un monstre, juste un sorcier, qui veut défendre ses amis et les deux galaxie, de mégalos comme les Wraiths et de McKenzie, par exemple. Même les autres ne pensent pas que vous êtes un monstre… Ils ont été tolérants avec Teyla, ils le seront avec vous, c'est juste l'inconnu pour eux, comme pour moi.

R : Merci… j'ai peur cependant…

J : Pourquoi ?

R : McKenzie, nous a menacé… J'ai peur de perdre mes amis…, j'ai peur de vous perdre, dit-il dans un murmure, la larme roulant sur sa joue…

J : Vous ne me perdrez pas, fait-il en effaçant de son pouce la goutte d'eau salé… Allez venez, vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

Et il conduit son ami à ses quartiers.

J : Vous voici à bon port !

R : Merci… Je ne veux pas rester tout seul… Je…

J : Je reste avec vous, jusqu'à que vous dormiez, d'accord ?

R : Merci, vous êtes vraiment un ami…

Et ils rentrent dans la chambre. Severus est toujours sur l'armoire, la tête dans les plumes. Le bruit ne semble pas le déranger.

Rodney s'allonge et John également. Il colle son dos contre la poitrine de John. Ce dernier lui caresse doucement le bras pour l'aider à s'endormir, comme il le ferait avec un enfant, car à ce moment là, il n'a plus en face de lui, le scientifique le plus arrogant des deux galaxies réunis, mais un homme au cœur meurtri par les épreuves lui donnant la fragilité d'un enfant.

Rodney, s'endort dans un sommeil réparateur.

Au bout d'un petit moment, John se lève en douceur, embrassant doucement le front de son ami, comme il l'aurait fait avec un petit frère et sort des quartiers de son ami en silence.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : L'Appel**

LE LENDEMAIN DE LEUR ARRIVEE

Après un petit déjeuné copieux sous les regards curieux de beaucoup des membres de la base, c'est le moment le plus important de la journée.

Rodney, Sally et Angus, sont à la salle de contrôle. Parker, Martin et Fletcher, en bas, à la salle d'embarquement. Liz, le reste de SGA, Carson et Radek, sont aussi présents.

S : Rodney, c'est à toi de lancer l'appel… Tu es le plus apte à le faire.

R : Bien…

Il se place devant l'appareil Ancien et enclenche le haut-parleur.

R : **ICI RODNEY MCKAY, J'APPELLE TOUS LES SORCIERS DE LA BASE, A SE MANIFESTER ET A SE PRESENTER EN SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT… JE VOUS DEMANDE DE VENIR CAR NOUS DEVONS VOUS PREVENIR D'UNE TRES MAUVAISE NOUVELLE… VENEZ S'IL VOUS PLAIT.**

Et il coupe.

Les deux premiers à se présenter sont deux militaires de John, qui salut d'un signe de la tête les sorciers présents. Au bout de 10min, onze nouvelles personnes sont arrivées. Du haut de la salle de contrôle, Rodney compte combien au total ils sont :

R : Nous sommes 19…, dit-il avant de parler plus fort. **Si nous vous avons convoqué et donc forcé à révéler notre secret c'est que nous avons un énorme problème sur les bras… Voldemort n'a pas totalement disparut…**

Les voix des sorciers résonnent dans la salle, disant que c'est impossible, qu'il est mort…

R : **Silence, je vous prie… Voldemort nous a laissé ses enfants en héritage. Quatre pour être exact. Le Ministère de la Magie, en a arrêté déjà deux… Les deux autres courent toujours.**

**? : Qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec nous ?** fait une jeune femme faisant partie de l'équipe de Carson.

R : **L'un d'entre eux est maintenant ici, dans la Galaxie de Pégase… Elle est très dangereuse, et semble être aussi puissante que son père… C'est le Lieutenant McKenzie ! On la croyait morte, mais en faite elle se fait passer pour une déesse, et elle a déjà des Mangemorts à son service… Même ici… Elle a du découvrir leur pouvoir enfoui et leur a tout appris… Nous ne savons pas leur capacité aussi restons vigilant… Nous avons ordre de l'arrêter coûte que coûte… Aussi, il va falloir que nous nous entraînions. Pendant les missions d'explorations, pour ceux qui font partit d'une équipe, restez vigilants… Gardez votre baguette sur vous… Notre armée est peut-être bien petite mais nous avons un atout, nos amis, ils nous aideront… Je suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie, pour l'arrêter et sauver la vie de nos amis ici, et sur Terre. Et vous ?**

Ts les sorciers : **Un pour tous et tous pour un ! ! !**

Les trois sorciers d'en haut sourient ainsi que les amis de Rodney.. L'esprit d'équipe est bien présente.

R : **Nous allons vous conduire à notre salle d'entraînement… Avant je veux que vous récupériez vos affaires de magie. Nous allons faire un inventaire de ce que nous avons besoins… Nous nous retrouvons au téléporteur n°3 dans 1/4h… Exécution !**

Et tous partent, même eux, rapidement pour les quartiers.

20min plus tard, tout le monde est dans la salle, les nouveaux venus, émerveillés par la beauté de la salle. Les amis de Rodney les ont accompagnés.

R : Voici, notre salle d'entraînement, vous pouvez venir quand bon vous semble, pendant vos heures de repos sauf, si on avertit le Dr Weir de notre incapacité à participer à la vie active de la base car la séance sera d'une importance monumentale.

E : J'espère que vous nous préviendrez si vous devez partir en mission, je ne veux pas que vous partiez seuls. Une équipe SG se joindra à vous.

R : Pas de soucis Elizabeth… A chaque mission, vous serrez à deux. Quand nous aurons vu vos capacités nous formerons les équipes…

? ? : On est 19, qui va rester seul ?

R : Pour l'instant moi, mais je pourrais faire appel à l'un d'entre vous pour m'accompagner.

S : Nous allons voir maintenant ce qui nous manque afin d'en faire une liste… Puis j'irai avec l'un d'entre vous à Londres, au Chemin de traverse, acheter ce qui nous faut.

Certains étaient arrivés avec un petit chaudrons, remplis de fiole, d'autres avec le balai et leur tenus, des livres, des objets magiques. Après l'inventaire, précis, Sally et les deux autres constatent qu'il manque énormément de chose. Une longue, très longue liste est établit.

? ? : On organisera des matchs de quiddich ?

Ang : Pourquoi pas !

S : On organisera des équipes de cinq, enfin trois équipe de cinq, et l'autre aura un joueur d'une autre équipe pendant les matchs.

J : Quiddich ?

R : C'est… comment dirais-je ? Une sorte de base-ball dans les airs et plus… dangereux… On peut se prendre un cognard dans la figure… On fera le stade sur le continent…

? ? ? : Devrons nous porter la robe de sorcier ?

S : C'est pas obligatoire ! Mais ce qui veulent, mettez-la.

Ang : Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Demain Sally ira chercher ce qui manque, pendant ce temps nous vous évaluerons, fait-il en montrant Rodney et lui… Laissez vos affaires, sauf vos baguettes… Maintenant retournons travailler, nous devons rattraper notre retard de travail, enfin pour certains…

R : Je vais commencer les recherches sur McKenzie, dans notre base de donnée, nos dossiers de mission.

S : Ok… Demain après-midi à 15h30 tapante ici !

R : Tu prends qui avec toi ?

S : Personne ! Je pense que le professeur Flitwick, ne dira pas non de me prêter, un certain demi-géant pour m'aider.

C : Un demi-géant ? !

S : Oui, et vous verrez le moment venu ! Ne gâchons pas la surprise.

Et tout le monde retourne vaquer à ses occupations.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Le Demi Géant**

Comme prévu le lendemain Sally part pour Poudlard. Pour cette circonstance et pour passer un peu plus inaperçu au Chemin de Traverse, elle porte sur elle, une longue robe vert bouteille et une cape noire, ainsi qu'un chapeau de « sorcière ».

Rodneu, Angus et ses amis Moldus sont là pour son départ.

Ang : Allez ma chère Sally, tu vas faire les commissions pour la maisonnée, fait-il souriant.

Pour seule réponse, Sally lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

Tous éclatent de rire.

S : Bon, il est temps pour moi de faire les achats…

Elle s'installe devant la porte des étoiles et prononce la formule magique :

_Tempora labuntur more fluentis aquae (Le temps s'écoule comme l'eau courante.)  
__Tempus fugit, utere (Le temps fuit, utilise-le.)_

_Speculum Magicus (Miroir Magique)_

_Audit Porta Tempus-Spatio In Poudlard Versus (Ouvre la porte de l'espace-temps vers Poudlard)_

Et la porte s'ouvre sans que le jeyser n'apparaissent.

Moldus : Whouaou ! ! !… Incroyable… Stupéfiant ! ! ! … C'est un rêve… **(et j'en passe)**

S : Bonne journée à tous ! A plus !

Ts : Salut ! ! ! avec le sourire.

Et elle passe la porte.

POUDLARD

Le miroir magique est dans une salle annexe du bureau de Flitwick. Ce dernier entend un bruit, un bruit reconnaissable et va dans la salle. L'intérieur du miroir ressemble à de l'eau. Sally apparaît.

S : Bonjour Professeur.

Flit : Bonjour Sally… Déjà de retour ?

S : Oui… Je dois faire des courses pour notre équipe et je voudrais vous emprunter un certain grand homme avec une longue barbe, fait-elle avec un grand sourire.

Flit : Vous pouvez, cela lui fera du bien de voir autre chose… Le train part dans 1/2h…

S : Merci, je vais aller le voir. Il est chez lui là ?

Flit : Oui… Je vais vous accompagner…

Et ils sortent.

Dans le long corridor reliant le château à l'extérieur, Flitwick la questionne un peu.

Flit : Combien êtes-vous alors ?

S : 19, Mr, peut-être 20 s'il y en a un qui veut apprendre.

Flit : Un sorcier qui ne connaît pas l'étendu de ses pouvoirs ?

S : Oui, c'est le chef militaire de la base et le grand ami de Rodney… C'est Rodney qui l'a sondé, bien sûr le Colonel a besoin de temps pour digérer la situation à son sujet. On ne lui forcera pas la main.

Flit : Je comprends… Ses parents ont pris la chose comme une blague… C'est courant…

Et ils arrivent devant la maisonnette de Hagrid. Flitwick tape à la porte et l'homme de grande stature apparaît.

Hagrid : Oh ! ! ! Professeur ! Sally ! Bonjour, entrez je vous prie.

Ces derniers entrent et s'installent sur le canapé de l'imposant gentil homme.

Hag : Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

S : J'aurais besoin de vous Hagrid. Je dois faire des achats pour notre beau petit groupe, mais toute seule je n'y arriverai pas. Normalement un des jeunes devait m'accompagner mais comme ils ont une évaluation avec Angus et Rodney donc…

Hag : Pas de problème Sally, je peux t'accompagner… Cela fait un petit moment que je ne suis pas aller à Londres.

S : Merci Hagrid… En plus je vais vous faire découvrir un endroit merveilleux…

Hag : Là où vous êtes ? ! C'est super… Quand partons nous ?

Ses deux invités éclatent de rire puis Sally et Hagrid prennent congé auprès du directeur et partent pour la gare.

Le voyage se passe sans encombre. Pendant un moment Hagrid lui a posé un tas de question sur la cité, sa beauté, le nombre de sorcier présent…, et là, alors qu'ils arrivent en vue de la gare de Londres, il dort comme un bébé.

S : Hagrid…

Hag : Hum… Zzzzz…zzzzz…

S : Hagrid…

Hag : Hum, non… pas touche… Zzzzz…zzzzz…

Sally sort de son sac une plume et chatouille le dessous du nez de Hagrid mais rien ne fait aussi elle déplace la plume pour une des oreilles mais le résultat est quasiment le même, la main du Demi Géant voltige un peu devant elle comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche, alors elle se décide à le secouer comme un prunier.

S : HAGRID !

Hag : Hein, quoi ? !

S : On arrive, fait-elle avec le sourire.

Hag : Ah… Euh merci… J'ai dormi comme un bébé !

S : J'avais remarqué, dit-elle en étouffant un ricanement.

Le train s'arrête à la voie 9 ¾. Tous les passagers descendent. Hagrid et Sally partent au Chemin de Traverse.

CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE

Avant de faire les nombreux achats, Sally a fait apparaître une charrette pour rendre le transport plus facile.

En premier, ils vont à Fleury et Bott, la librairie, acheter un tas d'ouvrages comme :

Le bestiaire, L'Encyclopédie des Potions, celle des Sorts, Les Plantes communes et magique, 1000 herbes et champignons, Les sorts d'Autodéfenses, Les 3 manuels du cours de Métamorphose… et pleins d'autres.

Ensuite ils vont chez l'Apothicaire récupérer la longue liste d'ingrédient comme :

L'Aconite, l'Essence de Belladone, L'Armoise…

Puis vient le tour du Magasin de Chaudron : toutes tailles et toutes les sortes.

Après la papeterie et Madame Guipure, pour les vêtements désirés par les autres sorciers.

Et enfin le Magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch : Les jeux complets des tenues et une malle contenant Vif d'Or, les deux Cognards et le Souafle.

Après tous ces nombreux achats, les deux sorciers retournent à la gare pour Poudlard.

Durant le trajet ce sont les deux qui dorment.

POUDLARD

A leur arrivée, en début de soirée, deux calèches les attendent. Hagrid pose les plus gros paquets dans la 2ème calèche, gardant le reste avec eux dans la première.

A l'entrée de l'école Flitwick, Neville et MacGonagal, les attendent.

Flit : Bon retour les amis.

Nev : Bonsoir Tante Sally.

S : Bonsoir mon garçon… Miss MacGonagall bonsoir…

Mac : Bonsoir Sally. Nous sommes venus vous donnez un coup de « main » pour transporter tout cela jusqu'à la salle.

S : Merci.

Hag : Merci beaucoup.

Et tous en cœur, devant un gros paquet : Wingardium Leviosa.

Et chacun a son paquet qui flotte.

Ils vont ainsi jusqu'à la salle.

Mac : Vous aurez un autre paquet à emmener sur Atlantis… Celui-ci, fait-elle en le montrant. Ce sont des livres que nous avons en quelques exemplaires supplémentaires et d'une grande importance pour vous aider à combattre la fille de Voldemort ainsi que certaines potions déjà prêtent par nos soins. Elles sont étiquetées vous saurez donc à quoi elles servent.

S : Bien, merci… Il est temps pour nous de passer la porte.

Sally lance la formule magique et le passage s'ouvre.

Hag : C'est pas dangereux ? !

S : Pas du tout ! fait-elle souriante pour le rassurer tout en entrant son code d'identification

Et ils « lèvent » les deux premiers paquet pour les faire passer.

ATLANTIS

La porte s'est enclenchée. Angus et Rodney sont présent comme le reste de SGA.

E : On a un code ?

Chuck : Oui, c'est le Dr Londubat.

E : Baissez le bouclier.

Une fois fait les deux premiers paquets apparaissent et se posent en douceur. Les deux sorciers se postent devant la porte pour les enlever du milieu (ils sont très lourd). Deux autres apparaissent et sont écartés, et enfin Sally et Hagrid apparaissent avec les derniers.

Dans la salle c'est quasiment le silence. Tous les regardent se focalisent vers un homme. Le Demi-Géant Hagrid. Les seuls bruits sont les rires étouffés d'Angus et Rodney, voyant les têtes des Moldus face à leur grand ami, qui est bien plus grand que Ronon, le Big Man de la base. Ils ont tous les yeux grands ouverts, et la bouche-bée en le voyant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : La visite et le mess**

Rodney et Angus arrêtent de rire et s'approchent du grand homme.

R : Bienvenue chez nous Hagrid.

Hag : Merci… C'est vraiment beau…, fait-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

Un bon nombre de personne viennent voir l'homme : Moldus et quelques Sorciers.

Sorciers : Salut, bonjour… Hagrid.

Hag : Bonjour les enfants… Ooops… je veux dire les amis, fait-il avec un grand sourire.

Les Moldus restent un peu à l'écart ce que remarque Rodney.

R : Hagrid, venez, je vais vous présenter à mes amis.

Tous deux s'avancent vers le groupe de Rodney.

R : Hagrid, je vous présente, le Dr Elizabeth Weir, chef de l'expédition et grande diplomate.

E/Hag : Enchanté(e) ! font-ils en souriant.

R : Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex…

Hag : Bonjour… fait-il en serrant les mains tendues.

La différence de taille entre Ronon et Hagrid est vraiment significative à cet instant. Hagrid le dépasse de plus de trois têtes et sa corpulence en impose également. Ronon bien qu'impressionner par le fait qu'il le dépasse largement, il n'en laisse rien paraître, enfin c'est ce qu'il croit. Tous sourient voyant son visage passant par plusieurs expressions.

R : Voici le Dr Carson Beckett, notre médecin et voici mon second le Dr Radek Zelenka.

Il sert la main au deux autres puis viennent les présentations de John, alors que Rodney va pour les présenter, ils serrent la main et Hagrid sent le sorcier endormi en lui.

Hag : Vous êtes le Colonel John Sheppard, Sally m'a parlé de vous, fait-il très souriant.

J : C'est gentil merci, Sally, mais personne n'a voulu parlé de vous… Je comprends pourquoi. Vous êtes un homme qui en impose.

Hag : Elle a toujours été cachottière, c'est pas maintenant qu'elle va changer.

La concernée sourient puis par avec son paquet à la salle.

R : Bon on va ramener les paquets là où il faut après je vous fais la visite de la base avant votre départ… comme ça vous aurez pleins de choses à raconter à Minerva !

Hag : Et à Harry… J'aime beaucoup ce gosse, même si je sais qu'il ne l'ai plus…

R : Il ressemble beaucoup à ses parents… Le caractère de James, la douceur de Lily…, fait-il d'un soupir nostalgique qui ne passe pas inaperçu.

E : On peut vous aider ?

R : Non, vous ne pourriez pas les soulever comme ça !

Ro : C'est ce qu'on va voir… Sheppard avec moi !

Et ils se mettent chacun d'un côté tentant de soulever l'énorme paquet.

Ro/J : Pffff……

R : Alors ? ! fait-il tout sourire.

E : Il faut que vous admettiez qu'il avait raison, dit-elle souriante.

Ro : J'admets… ma défaite…

R : Laissez-nous faire…

Et les trois sorciers (Angus, Hagrid et Lui) se positionnent chacun devant un paquet et disent en cœur faisant un léger mouliné avec leur baguette :

Les 3 : Wingardium Leviosa !

Et les trois paquets flottent.

R : Sally a du envoyer deux autres sorciers pour les récupérer.

Et au même instant Parker et Martin arrivent, prenant à leur tour les paquets et tout en saluant le Demi Géant. Puis ils partent tous pour la salle, laissant les Moldus derrière eux.

Après le dépôt des énormes paquets et de l'admiration d'Hagrid pour la salle et son décors, Rodney l'emmène faire le tour de la cité.

Hag : C'est vraiment beau ici, mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à rester loin de Poudlard.

R : Vous avez toujours vécu là-bas, c'est normal… Moi j'aime la liberté… Combien de fois vous nous avez retrouvé dans la forêt interdite avec Angus, Sirius et James ?

Hag : Je dirais… une bonne douzaine de fois… Et malgré vos heures de retenus vous recommenciez peu de temps après… C'était le bon temps, fait-il avec le sourire.

Et ils arrivent à la salle de contrôle. Tous regardent un peu les deux hommes puis reprennent leur travail. Rodney conduit son ami au balcon. Hagrid est émerveillé par la vue qu'offre la cité.

Hag : Ces Anciens comme vous les appelez, on fait vraiment des choses merveilleuses… Vous avez des contacts avec eux ,

R : Très rarement, dit-il en s'appuyant sur la rambarde. La plupart se sont élevés, et ne veulent pas interagir avec nous, ils sont omniscients, omnipotents. Quand certains le font, les autres leur barre la route… C'est vraiment compliqué à expliquer…

Hag : Je comprends ce que tu veux dire… Et tout ça cela ne te fait pas peur ?

R : Bien sûr que si… Les Wraiths, des espèces de Salades Verte sur pattes qui nous ôtent notre force vital, les réplicateurs qu'ils veulent détruites l'humanité et un Génii qui veut ma mort ainsi que celle de Sheppard. Maintenant McKenzie, il y aurait de quoi prendre ses cliques et ses claques et foutre le camp d'ici, mais je suis bien ici, c'est chez moi, j'ai des amis formidables, et je fais des choses qui me plaisent énormément… C'est vrai que c'est dangereux, et alors ! De toute façon, ici ou sur Terre, la Mort rode toujours.

Hag : Bien dit…

Au bout d'un petit moment, alors que le soleil décline rapidment.

R : Vous voulez manger un bout ?

Hag : Je suis affamé ! ! !

Et il partent pour le mess.

Mais arrivé là-bas, il y a un problème, un énorme problème. La quasi totalité de la base attend impatiemment de pouvoir manger.

R : Un problème ?

J : D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire c'est que tous les cuissots sont malades !

Ang : Moi je sais la raison et le Dr Weir va pas être contente !… N'est-ce pas Fletcher ? ! fait-il en se retournant vers le concerner.

Tout le monde se retourne vers lui, et quand je dis tous, c'est tous !

E : Dr Fletcher ? !…

Flet : …

Il a la tête baissée, rougissant et triturant ses mains comme un gamin qui a fait une très grosse bêtise.

R : Fletcher !

Flet : …

Il baisse encore plus la tête, regardant ses pieds comme si c'était des satellites Lantiens.

J : Alors Angus ?

Ang : Il a donné des bonbons à malices…

Tous les sorciers le regardent.

Hag : Fletcher t'as pas fait ça ? !

Flet : Si…, dit-il enfin dans un murmure.

C : Ils vont être malades pendant longtemps ?

S : Demain matin, ils seront frais comme des gardons.

Après de nombreux soupirs ou plutôt un énorme et long soupir commun John lance :

J : Et qu'est qu'on mange maintenant Dr Bêtise ?

Ce dernier est de nouveau dans l'observation de ses pieds. Après un énième soupir de Rodney ce dernier dit :

R : J'ai une solution qui ravira tout le monde… Hagrid, Sally, Angus avec moi… Vous autres vous prendrez une place une fois l'installation terminée !

Ang : Bonne idée Rodney !

S : Super idée tu veux dire !

Rodney réorganise le mess un peu comme la « salle à manger » de Poudlard. Les tables les unes aux autres à divers endroits. Puis une fois terminée, il se retourne et regarde tout le monde mais personne ne bouge stupéfait.

R : Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez ? ! fait-il aux autres… Vous aussi Fletcher, on va réparer vos bêtises.

Une fois installé aux tables, les quatre sorciers montent la sorte d'estrade qui fait office de 2ème étage, se mettent en cercle afin de servir les nombreuses grandes tables :

R :1… 2… 3 ! ! !

Et avec leur baguette, ils font apparaître sur les tables : Des steaks sauces roquefort, des frites, des légumes, du poulet, du poisson, des pâtes à la bolonaises, des lasagnes…

Des Whoua, et des « Ca sent drôlement bon ! C'est succulent ! C'est merveilleux ! J'ai l'eau à bouge… » et j'en passe, fusent dans la salle.

Alors que tous se servent et que Sally et Angus s'installent aussi, Rodney et Hagrid se sourient et visent avec les baguettes, la longue table qui sert pour les buffets :

R / Hag : 1… 2… 3 ! ! !

Et ils font apparaître des coupes de glaces de divers parfums, des gâteaux et tartes de toutes sortent, des grandes corbeilles de fruits…

Tout le monde est sous le charme.

R : Bonne appétit à tous et régalez vous car vous ne verrez pas cela souvent.

Puis les deux hommes s'installent devant le délicieux repas.

Personne n'avait une telle agitation bonne enfant au mess depuis très longtemps.

T : C'est impressionnant ce que vous avez fait !

E : Très impressionnant même !

S : Cela demande cependant beaucoup d'énergie de notre part quand on n'a pas l'habitude.

C : Hagrid, racontez nous comment été Rodney plus jeunes.

R : Je vous interdit ! fait-il faussement en colère.

Hag : Il était timide, très timide… et un angoissé.

Rad : Cela pas changer pour cela !

R : Radeck !

Hag : Quand il a pris ses marques à l'école et qu'il s'est fait des amis, il a changé beaucoup de chose dans sa personnalité…

J : Comme ?

Hag : Beaucoup moins ronchon, plus sûr de lui, très courageux… Et surtout c'était le roi de la chanson !

C : Vous chantez ? ! ne le croyant pas !

R : Oui, je sais chanter, ne vous en déplaise, mais je suis fort aise de vous montrer mon ramage… mais pas aujourd'hui ! coupant court à toute demande.

Hag : Et avec ces deux là, montrant Angus et Sally, et d'autres de leurs amis, ils étaient les spécialistes de la farce.

Et c'est ainsi pendant tout le repas et un peu après Hagrid raconta la vie trépidante de Rodney, en omettant les détails douloureux. Ronon avait demandé comment il se débrouillait en sport mais la réponse était surprenante : bien que mauvais coureur, il savait jouer au Quidditch comme un sportif de haut niveau (bien sûr, il n'était aussi bon que James Potter).

Après le repas, Rodney conduit Hagrid dans ses quartiers pour la nuit.

Had : Merci de me laisser dormir ici… C'est comme si j'étais vraiment en vacances…

R : Vous êtes en vacances, et grâce à Sally !… Bon je vais vous laisser vous reposer… Moi même je dois récupérer. Bonne nuit Hagrid.

Hag : Bonne nuit Rodney !

Et Rodney ouvre la porte , Hagrid s'engouffre dans sa chambre.

Rodney part à ses quartiers pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN

Après un petit déjeuné copieux, et les excuses de Fletcher au personnel de cuisine, Hagrid doit rentrer à Poudlard.

Hag : J'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer !

E : Nous aussi Hagrid.

Hag : J'espère que nous nous reverrons.

T : Nous également.

Après les dernières embrassades avec tous les Sorciers (sauf John), Sally ouvre le passage et Hagrid franchit le mur d'eau magique.


	16. Chapter 16

_C'est un petit chapitre en rapport avec le chapitre 8_

_= Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me lise depuis que début... Merci à Tous et à Toutes ;-)_

**Chapitre 16 : Le gland**

Cela fait une semaine depuis qu'ils ont appris la nouvelle au sujet de McKenzie aussi, chaque jour, arrivée le soir tous abandonnent leurs travaux et vont s'entraîner.

Un planning d'entraînement a été fixer : le dimanche c'est quartier libre.

Et aujourd'hui on est : Dimanche.

Toute la base feignantises. Toute, non ! Un petit village nommé la salle de contrôle est surveillé par des Romains Internationaux de quart ce jour là…

QUARTIER DE RODNEY

Rodney dort paisiblement. Il est 10h du matin et il dort encore. Rare de lui même le dimanche. Mais l'entraînement de la veille avait été rude, vraiment rude. Aussi quand il était parti se coucher, à peine avait il mis sa tête sur le coussin que son cerveau de mis sur OFF, et il s'endormit de suite.

Severus est sur son perchoir improvisé, bien réveillé et regarde Rodney, mais au bout d'un moment, il se pose sur le chevet et pousse des petits cris qui ne réveille pas son maître. Aussi va-t-il se mettre les fesses de ce dernier et fait claquer ses ailes. Cette fois-çi, Rodney bouge et ronchonne, aussi pour bien le réveiller l'oiseau recommence à l'appeler tout en battant des ailes encore.

Rodney sent le poids, aussi ouvre-t-il les yeux et voit l'oiseau noir sur lui.

R : Severus, enlève toi de sur moi.

Mais l'oiseau ne bouge pas.

R : Severus…

C'est alors qu'il voit l'heure.

R : Pardon Severus, je vais te donner à manger.

L'oiseau retourne à son perchoir et Rodney se lève. Il sort de son petit frigo, un morceau de viande fraîche venant du mess la veille.

R : Bon appétit mon grand ! fait-il alors que l'oiseau se pose sur le bureau.

Après s'être lavé et avoir pris un bon petit-déjeuné, Rodney retourne à ses quartiers.

Lors de sa dernière visite, dans la semaine, sur le continent, il avait récupéré de la terre et avais eu par Farla, une amie Athosienne de Teyla, un grand pot. Tout ceci allait lui servir prochainement.

Et ce prochainement c'est : Maintenant.

Il sort de son placard le sac de terre ainsi que le pot. Il prépare le pot de terre puis sort d'un des tiroir du bureau, le gland que lui avait confié son ami le Vieux Chêne.

Avec un doigt, il fait un trou assez profond pour y placer la jolie graine verte.

R : Que tu devienne fort et vigoureux comme ton Aïeul, dit-il avant de le mettre dans le trou.

Il recouvre le gland et l'arrose un peu. Enfin pose le pot sur la petite commode placée près de la fenêtre en direction de la lumière.

Il ne faut que quelques jours au gland pour donner la première pousse.

Rodney est heureux que cela ait marché.

Bientôt quand le bébé chêne sera assez résistant et assez grand, il le plantera sur le continent, pour en faire son jardin secret.

Sally étant botaniste, vient rende une petite visite dès qu'elle peut à son petit patient attitré. Rassurant le papa adoptif de son état de santé.

En attendant que ce jour arrive, Rodney le bichonne matin et soir, prenant soin de lui comme son propre enfant… ce qui touche beaucoup les autres.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : L'attaque et La décision**

Trois mois ont passés depuis que la base contient en son sein un certain nombre de Sorcier et qu'une nouvelle menace plane sur la vie déjà chambouler des Atlantes.

Depuis que Rodney lui avait apprit qu'il était un sorcier, John retournait la proposition faite, dans tous les sens. En long, en large et même en travers. Mais il hésitait. La peur de l'inconnu, la peur de décevoir les Sorciers, surtout Rodney, mais il savait aussi que ce dernier ne lui en voudrait pas…

Et un beau jour, il finit par prendre sa décision.

Alors que SGA est en mission sur P2X 533, une planète où se trouvent des vestiges de bâtiment Lantiens, le groupe est attaqué par une troupe de Wraiths. Tous les quatre dégainent leurs armes et tirent sur leurs ennemis mais ils sont tellement nombreux qu'ils ont beaucoup de mal à se battre.

R : Allez vous mettre à l'abri dans le bâtiment et couvrez-moi ! ! !

J : Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? !

R : Faîtes ce que je vous dis pour une fois !…

Et il sort sa baguette rapidement et la tend vers les Wraiths.

R : _Expelliarmus ! ! !_

Et il envoie dans les airs quelques Wraiths, qui retombent lourdement mais à peine assommer. Les autres continuent de tirer et il est presque touché. Il a juste le temps de dire _« Protego »_ que les rayons paralysant l'atteigne. Les autres continuent de tirer. Rodney se met à l'abri derrière un Rocher crie encore _« Expelliarmus »_

Les Wraiths sont très surpris par ce type d'armes aussi s'acharnent-ils sur le Sorcier.

C'est alors que les autres se rendent compte que Rodney est coincé… mais pas pour longtemps.

R : _Accio Eclair de Feu ! ! !_ fait-il en levant sa baguette en l'air… _Expelliarmus ! ! !_ fait-il se levant et visant un groupe.

C'est alors que dans le ciel apparaît comme par « magie » un balai. Rodney grimpe rapidement dessus et s'envole dans les airs. Rodney inflige de nombreux dégâts chez les Wraiths, mais ces derniers n'avaient pas oublier ses amis aussi continuent-ils à leur tirer dessus. Et ce qui n'aurait pas du arriver, arrive : l'un d'eux est touché, et plutôt gravement… C'est Teyla.

R : Teyla ! ! !… Vous allez me le payer sales ordures ! ! !

Ses deux coéquipiers s'occupent de la jeune femme, mais ils voient, ainsi que Teyla, Rodney foncer droit sur les Wraiths, le visage remplie de colère.

R : AVADA KEDAVRA ! ! !

Et un Wraith est touché ! Mais il continue et lance le Sortilège Impardonnable…

Flitwick était aux courants pour ces êtres immondes et lui avait dit de l'utiliser qu'en dernier ressort, ce qu'il fait à cet instant même.

Alors qu'il en a tué un bon nombre, un tir puissant le touche et il s'écrase violemment sur le sol.

Ronon se précipite alors vers lui, son arme en main, tuant les Wraiths un à un, mais un, a réussi à s'approcher de lui et ses coéquipiers voient la « Bête » lui ôter la vie.

R : AH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Dans la rage, Ronon tire sur le Wraith qui lâche prise et s'écroule mort à côté du Sorcier.

Ro : Rodney ! ! !

R : J'ai mal…, fait-il dans un murmure…

Ro : Je sais, on va vous aider…

R : Et Teyla…

Ro : C'est une battante, elle est encore consciente… Vous aussi vous êtes un battant Gros Bideman…

Rodney sourit à son surnom, mais pas pour longtemps. Il a mal de partout, un filet de sang apparaît dans sa bouche.

Ro : Tenez le coup Rodney !... Sheppard ! Il faut les ramener maintenant ! ! !

J : Je sais, je vais cont…

La radio de John grésille.

_E : John, que se passe-t-il vous avez 3h de retard ? !_

J : Pas le temps d'expliquer, envoyez un jumper avec une équipe médicale très vite ! On a deux blessés grave !

_E : Je vous envoie Lorne et Beckett… Terminé._

J : Terminé…

T : Comment… comment va Rodney ?…

J : Il est mal en point… Je ne sais pas combien, le Wraith lui a ôter mais j'espère que ce n'est qu'un ou deux ans…

Du côté de Ronon.

Ro : Il faut que vous restiez conscient mon ami…

R : Je sais… mais c'est… tellement dur, je… je suis fatigué…

Ronon voit alors la baguette de Rodney et la met dans sa veste…

Ro : Il faut que vous teniez encore un peu, ils vont bientôt arriver… Rodney…

R : …

Ro : Je vous interdis de mourir, dit-il en plaçant de doigt sur la carotide…

Le pouls est faible ainsi que sa respiration qui est sifflante… Rodney est inconscient, il a sombré dans le coma.

Le Jumper arrive 10 min plus tard. Carson se charge de Rodney et le Dr Hiroshi de Teyla.

C : Rodney…

Ro : Il a sombré dans l'inconscience il y a 10 minutes, j'ai pas pu le garder éveillé…

C : C'est rien Ronon, fait-il touché par le désarroi de l'ancien Coureur. Je m'occupe de lui…

Ro : Il doit avoir de nombreuses fractures…

C : Ok…

Sa petite équipe l'aide à le stabiliser et l'installe sur la civière. Teyla est toujours consciente, et très inquiète pour son ami.

Une fois à bord du Jumper, c'est John qui prend les commande pour rentrer sur Atlantis.

ATLANTIS

Sally et Angus, avaient ressentis une drôle de sensation pendant qu'ils travaillaient, une chose atroce était arrivé à Rodney aussi étaient-ils allé voir Liz qui leur avait confié que dans l'équipe de Sheppard, il y avait deux blessés grave.

Là, Liz, Angus et Sally, ainsi que d'une autre équipe médicale, attendent l'arrivée du Jumper.

C'est alors que l'alarme s'enclenche et Liz entend dans son oreillette la voix de Chuck lui confirmant l'arrivée du petit vaisseau Lantien.

Ce dernier arrive dans la salle et la trappe de l'appareil s'ouvre. Sally et Angus ressentent la douleur de Rodney.

Ils voient Carson le sortir rapidement et l'emmener à l'infirmerie au pas de course ainsi que Teyla qui vient elle aussi de tomber dans l'inconscience. Le Colonel et Ronon allaient les suivre mais sont arrêtés pas Liz.

E : John ? !

J : Je voudrais savoir comment ils vont…

E : Carson, nous avertira… On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant… Allons en salle de réunion.

Ang : Pouvons nous assister, s'il vous plaît ?

J : Oui venez…

Dans la salle, John et Ronon racontent ce qui s'est passé de A à Z…

J : Et il a lancé une formule… C'est dur à répéter, je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris…

Ang : Il a lancé un sort !

Ro : Oui, cela a tué un bon nombre de Wraiths… C'était…heu…

J : Je crois Abracadabra…

S : Non, c'est Avada Kedavra… Ce sortilège est considéré comme un impardonnable… Il risque d'aller à Azkaban…

Ang : Non, il m'a dit que Flitwick, lui avait dit que le Ministère l'avait autorisé pour nous en cas de grosse nécessité…

S : Mais pourquoi est-il dans cet état alors ? fait-elle avec une voix proche de l'hystérie.

J : Un Wraith l'a touché en plein vol.

Ang : Au mon Dieu !

C'est le silence pendant un petit moment puis Sally demande :

S : Peut-on aller récupérer sa baguette, nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaise main…

Ro : Ce n'est pas la peine… Je l'ai, fait-il en la sortant de l'intérieur de sa veste.

Il la pose sur la table.

Ang : Merci… Gardez-lui… S'il vous plaît…

Ro : Ok, pas de problème.

C'est alors que Carson les appelle.

C : Elizabeth vous pouvez venir maintenant…

E : Nous arrivons !

Et tous se lèvent d'un coup comme un seul homme et partent pour l'infirmerie.

Ils arrivent au bout de cinq minutes dans l'antre de Carson. Ce dernier n'est pas en vue. Le Dr Hiroshi termine les derniers soins de Teyla.

E : Comment va-t-elle Dr Hiroshi ?

DrH : Elle va s'en sortir, dit-elle avec un fort accent japonais, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Nous lui remettons le sang qu'elle a perdu… D'ici deux ou trois heures elle devrait se réveiller…

J : Et où est le Dr Beckett ?

DrH : Là-bas, dans cette salle… Il s'occupe du Dr McKay, fait-elle avec un regard triste.

En voyant son regard tous imaginent le pire et ils se précipitent vers la pièce et entrent.

Carson sursaute par cette entrée alors qu'il termine le dernier plâtre de Rodney, et ils poussent tous un soupir de soulagement.

E : Carson ?

J : Comment va-t-il ?

C : Il est dans le coma, un coma bien prononcé… Son corps de lui même s'est mis en Stand By pour soigner ses trop nombreuses blessures…

Il s'essuie les mains et s'écarte du lit.

C : J'ai arrêté plusieurs hémorragies internes : estomac, poumons,.. foie… La quasi totalité de son corps est fracturé… C'est un miracle qu'il n'a qu'un traumatisme crânien et rien à la colonne… Il en a pour trois à quatre mois de plâtre minimum…

Ro : Il va devenir dingue à rien faire…

Ang : C'est clair, fait-il avec un léger sourire communicatif.

Mais le sourire retombe avec la question de John.

J : Combien d'années lui a-t-il enlevé ?

C : Heureusement très peu à première vue, quatre, cinq ans tout au plus…

S : Peut-on rester un peu avec lui ?

C : Oui, mais pas longtemps…

Et il sort. Chacun lui dit son petit mot pour l'encourager à se battre, à se réveiller bientôt… Puis au signe de Carson tous sortent…, enfin pas tous, un seul reste, sans que les autres ne le remarquent.

Ce dernier s'assoit sur le tabouret et prend délicatement la main du scientifique, afin de ne pas arracher la perfusion.

J : Accrochez-vous mon ami… Accrochez-vous… Je vais avoir besoin d'un bon professeur, fait-il doucement… J'ai besoin de vous… J'ai besoin de toi, dit-il avec une larme glissant doucement sur son visage. Que deviendrai-je sans toi ?… Mon ami, mon frère… mon… mon Amour…

Il dépose un petit baiser sur la main douce de son ami. Et pose ensuite sa tête sur le rebord du lit, avant de s'endormir dans un sommeil réparateur tout en tenant toujours la main du Sorcier.

Les autres ne l'avaient pas vu le reste de la journée.

Ils arrivent en fin de soirée pour voir les deux blessés. Teyla est réveillée et souriante, elle va déjà un peu mieux même si elle est très fatiguée.

T : Je voudrais voir Rodney…

C : Dans votre état ce n'est pas…

T : J'insiste Carson, fait-elle avec un sourire qui en désarmerait plus d'un.

C : D'accord mais avec mon carrosse ! fait-il en attrapant un.

Elle s'assoit doucement dans le fauteuil roulant et tous partent pour la chambre de Rodney.

La porte s'ouvre, John ne se réveille même pas. C'est la grande surprise pour les autres.

Ro : Je comprends mieux sa disparition maintenant... , fait-il en chuchotant.

C : Il n'est pas parti cet après-midi…, il est vraiment filou…

Angus lui, sourit, il a remarqué un détail.

Ang : J'avais raison…

S : A quel sujet ?

Ang : Regarde bien…

Elle regarde les deux hommes et voit le détail qui devrait sauter aux yeux. Et ça la fait sourire.

Tous regardent et la première à sourire est Teyla. Ils remarquent tous comment John tient la main de Rodney.

Le militaire pendant son sommeil, a entremêlé ses doigts avec ceux du scientifique.

T : Nous devrions les laisser maintenant…

C : Bonne idée…

Et ils repartent comme ils étaient venus.

Dans son coma, Rodney ressent une chaleur humaine l'envahir, le soutenir. Son cœur sait qui c'est. Dans son « rêve » il sourit et se laisse guérir par cet Amour fort.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Le réveil**

Quatre jours. Cela fait Quatre jour que Rodney est dans le coma.

Angus a récupéré Severus le temps que l'état de santé de son ami s'améliore.

Bien que cela repose l'équipe scientifique par rapports aux hurlements quotidiens de Rodney, sa présence, sa prestance leur manque. Il dégage une aura forte qui leur dit : « Prouvez-moi que vous êtes les meilleurs » « Prouvez-moi que je peux avoir confiance en vous pour maintenir cette cité et ses habitants à flots ». C'est sa façon a lui de les encourager à atteindre le meilleur d'eux même. Un seul homme est proche de cette preuve : Radeck Zelenka. Les deux hommes malgré leurs joutes verbales se respectent et s'apprécient.

Depuis quatre jours, John dort avec Rodney, sur un tabouret prêt à vous labourer le dos.

Rare les fois où le militaire daigne partir de l'infirmerie pour ce défouler un peu avec Ronon ou pour aller se laver et se changer ou encore pour prendre un rapide déjeuner. John n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même.

Entre temps du côté de Sally et d'Angus, les entraînements sont plus rudes. Les Sorciers ont réalisé qu'ils n'ont pas que pour mission de stopper McKenzie et ses sbires. La réalité leur était revenu en pleine face avec SGA1 et l'état de santé alarmant de Rodney quatre jours plutôt. Les Wraiths et les autres ennemis qui peuplent Pégases sont toujours bien présents.

La nuit s'est installée sur la cité depuis bientôt deux heures. Carson s'occupe de ses patients quand entre, comme il s'y attendait le Colonel « le plus pot de col des deux galaxies réunies ».

J : Bonsoir !

C : John, ce soir vous dormez dans vos quartiers ! C'est un ordre ! ! !

J : Mais….

C : Et que dira Rodney si vous avez un lumbago ?

J : Que je suis un irresponsable ! Que la cité à besoin d'un militaire en possession de toute ses capacités !… Un pauvre idiot qui se torture avec le « tabouret de la mort »…

C : Et j'en passe et des meilleurs ! Donc dans vos quartiers ou je vous coince ici sur un de mes lits avec un puissant sédatif.

J : Je capitule ! Mais si…

C : Je vous préviendrai, ne vous faites pas de soucis…

Et le militaire qui ressemble plus à du Chewing-gum qu'à un homme en ce moment, part pour ses quartiers.

A peine pose-t-il sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'endort pour un sommeil sans rêve.

Pendant la nuit, Carson part vérifier les constantes de son ami et s'aperçoit d'un changement, un bon changement.

C : C'est bien Rodney… Comme ça je n'aurai plus votre chevalier servant dans les pattes, fait-il en souriant et posant un main amical sur l'épaule du scientifique.

Puis il ressort et va voir ses autres patients.

C'est le début de matinée, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, Carson qui est entrain de discuter avec Teyla, qui est déjà installée dans son carrosse chromé, a appelé Ronon, Liz et les deux amis Sorciers sachant que pertinemment John va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre. A peine cette pensée passée, les portes s'ouvrent sur le militaire.

J : Bonjour ! Bonjour !

C : Bonjour John ! Je vois que vous êtes de bonne humeur, donc vous avez bien dormi.

J : Yep ! ! ! Comment va-t-il ?

C : Il va bien… J'attends que tout le monde soit là pour vous dire quelques choses.

Et au même moment.

J : Quand on parle des loups !

E : Vous parliez de nous ? !

C : Oui. Bonjour à tous…

Après les salutations réglementaires…

C : Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle…

Ang : Il est réveillé ? ! fait-il la voix pleine de joie.

C : Non pas encore… Mais, fait-il avec un grand sourire, il est en phase de réveil… Son EEG montre un regain d'activité… Bientôt notre « Belle au bois dormant » sera parmi nous.

S : Chouette ! ! !

Puis tout le groupe part pour la chambre de Rodney.

Sur le visage de Rodney, s'inscrit une expression de tension ce qui surprend un peu tout le monde. John s'approche de son ami, et se foutant royalement des autres, il caresse la joue duveteuse du sorcier comme pour le rassurer. Au bout d'un petit moment, il s'aperçoit que ses yeux sont très actifs sous ses paupières ainsi que sa respiration.

J : Doc ?

Carson l'examine rapidement et constate qu'en faîte il rêve. C'est alors que Rodney commence à s'agiter et attrape la main de John comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. Tous sont inquiets surtout les deux sorciers.

C : Je vais chercher un sédatif…

A peine franchit-il la porte que Rodney hurle. C'est un hurlement de douleur et de peur, il a posé sa main sur sa poitrine. Et il ouvre les yeux, des yeux noyés de larmes, la respiration hachée par la peur de son cauchemar.

J : Sssshhh…. Sssshhhh…. C'est fini Rodney… Vous êtes à la maison… Sssshhh… fait-il tout en caressant doucement son visage et lui tenant la main posée sur la poitrine.

Les autres sont choqués même Ronon. Tous comprennent cependant de quoi il a rêvé… L'attaque du Wraith…

Rodney se calme doucement et se rendort sous les caresses de John. Carson pose la seringue sur une tablette pour plus tard au cas où. Puis il fait signe à tout le monde de sortir.

C : Il va lui falloir du soutient, je vais demander au docteur Heightmeyer de le suivre un peu…

T : Le connaissant il ne va pas vouloir y aller.

C : Mais je l'obligerai.

Ang : Je connais un meilleur docteur, fait-il avec un léger sourire.

E : Qui ?

Et Angus regarde John avec un très grand sourire cette fois-ci. Ce dernier ne percute pas de suite, mais quand enfin il comprend, il rougit et bafouille :

J : Ah… Euh… Euh… Je… Je veux bien… le faire… Je l'aiderai…

C : Merci de vous dévouer ! fait-il lui aussi avec un grand sourire.

S : Vous comprenez vite, mais il faut vous expliquer longtemps.

Face à tous les sourires de ses amis, il rougit de plus belle, et les autres éclatent de rire.

C : Bon, je vais devoir vous demander d'évacuer de mon antre… Teyla, pas d'entraînement avant la semaine prochaine. Votre seul sport autorisé c'est la méditation.

T : Entendu…

Et elle regarde de biais Ronon. Ce dernier la regarde et sourit doucement. Ce qui ne passe pas inaperçu pour Elizabeth. « Encore un couple » Cette idée la fait sourire doucement et cela surprend un peu les autres qui la regarde comme si elle avait un bouton sur le nez.

E : Quoi ? !

C : Ca va Elizabeth ?

E : Oui… Je pensais juste à quelque chose qui m'a fait sourire.

Ang : Et laquelle ?

E : C'est mon secret… Bon on a du travail pour certain… N'est pas Dr Londubat, Dr Weasley !

Ang : Alors en route mauvaise troupe.

Et chacun part de son côté. Comme il fallait si attendre, John est allé rejoindre le scientifique.

Trois heures plus tard et trois pages de « Guerre et Paix » lu, Rodney se réveille de nouveau. John ne s'en aperçoit pas tout de suite, occupé à relire le même passage comme pour l'ancrer dans sa mémoire.

Rodney regarde silencieusement son ami, un long moment, puis comme s'il se sentait observer, John lève enfin les yeux de son livre et rencontre le regard bleu ciel de son ami qui sourit doucement.

J : Hey, Rodney ! Enfin réveiller ? !

R : Depuis cinq bonnes minutes…, fait-il d'une voix fatiguée. J'ai soif…

J : Je vous apporte ça de suite.

Et il sort rapidement de la chambre, criant presque à tue-tête que le sorcier est enfin réveillé. Quand le colonel revient avec un grand verre d'eau, Carson l'accompagne.

C : Bonjour Rodney, comment vous sentez-vous ?

R : Fatigué…, fait-il entre deux gorgées… Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

C : Presque cinq jours de coma…

R : Et Teyla ?

C : Elle va bien. Elle est sortie aujourd'hui… C'est grâce à vous si tout le monde s'en est sorti.

J : C'est vrai Rodney, merci.

R : De rien… Pendant combien de temps vais-je être coincé ici ?

C : Une bonne semaine,… Et vos plâtes je dirais bien trois mois…

R : Trois Mois ! ! ! fait-il en se redressant d'un coup.

J : Rodney du calme, vous allez faire sauter les points de sutures, dit-il en le repoussant sur le matelas gentiment.

La seule réponse que Rodney offre, c'est un énorme soupir s'insatisfaction.

C : Vous voulez manger ?

R : Ouais… J'ai les crocs !

C : Je reviens avec un plateau ! fait-il avec un sourire.

Puis une fois le médecin partit.

R : Merci, d'avoir veillé sur moi, John.

Ce dernier est surpris un peu.

R : J'ai senti votre présence durant mon long sommeil… Je me suis accroché à vos paroles…

J : Comment ? !

R : Je sais pas, je vous ai entendu, j'ai senti votre chaleur… C'est peut-être ça qui m'a fait remonter à la surface plus rapidement…, fait-il avec un sourire timide.

John s'assoit au bord du lit et prends doucement la main de Rodney.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté à cet instant même. Pas un mot, seul, le bruit de leur respiration envahi le grand silence. Un regard et une bouche souriantes suffit pour les apaiser, et admettre ce qu'ils ressentent mais aucun des deux n'est encore prêt à franchir le pas. Pas encore.

Le temps reprend son rythme avec l'entrée de Carson. Ce dernier sent que l'atmosphère est parfumé d'amour, ce qui le fait sourire, surtout que malgré la gène que ressentent ses deux amis, en ayant été surpris, n'ont toujours pas décroiser les doigts. Il pose le plateau et s'en retourne à ses occupations, laissant les deux hommes se parler silencieusement.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Les sentiments et les réflexions ****de Rodney**

Cela fait 15 jours maintenant que Rodney est réveillé. Bien qu'il se sente mieux sur le plan physique, c'est du côté du moral que ce n'est pas ça. Quasiment toutes les nuits, il revit son attaque, mais sans cris, se réveillant en sueur… Comme Teyla le disait, il ne veut pas voir Kate, cela ne sert à rien. Le seul à arriver à le faire parler un peu est John. Lors des séances de « thérapie sheppardienne », les deux hommes vont sur un balcon près des quartiers.

Ce jour là, Rodney ne veut pas parler, il veut être seul sur le balcon, voulant faire le point tranquillement, aussi John le conduit sur le balcon et s'en repart, promettant cependant qu'il viendrait le récupérer une heure plus tard.

Et Rodney reste là, pensif, regardant le roulis des vagues de l'océan Lantien. Profitant de la légère brise marine.

Il réfléchit sur ce qui s'est passé avec le Wraith, lui en donnant des frissons.

« Fallait bien qu'un jour cela me tombe dessus… J'aurai dû être plus vigilant… Quel idiot je suis !… Il va falloir que je fasse plus attention, ainsi que les autres… En tout cas j'ai fais des dégats… J'ai pu enfin prouver, me prouver que j'étais capable de protéger mes amis, ma famille… »

Puis, au bout d'un petit moment, ses réflexions dérivent sur John…

« John… Sous sa carapace de militaire et d'image de Capitaine Cœur, se cache un énorme cœur… Un cœur que je veux découvrir doucement… Je veux apprendre à l'aimer… Réapprendre à aimer… Que ferai-je sans lui ? Que ferai-je si je le perdais lui aussi ?… Je ne veux pas le perdre comme Lisa… McKensie tu ne me le prendras pas comme ton démon de père m'a pris Lisa… Je dois l'admettre, je l'aime, je l'aime plus que ce que j'aurai cru… Je crois que je suis raide dingue de ce type… » Cette image le fait sourire. « J'espère qu'un jour j'arriverai à lui dire… Je sais que lui aussi ressent la même chose… mais la peur de la hiérarchie… Cette fichue loi du 'Don't Ask, Don't tell' est tellement débile… Voyons cette situation au jour le jour… Si je commence à me faire du mourrons, je vais me faire des cheveux blancs plus vite que prévu ! »

Puis cela dérive sur ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il se remémore ses bêtises et ses blagues dans son école en Ecosse… Les feux d'artifices qu'il regardait avec sa famille en haut des collines quand ils allaient au chalet… Les bons et les moins bons moments… Ses doutes pour son avenir quand il était enfant comme pour maintenant…

C'est alors qu'une chanson lui vient en tête et commence à la fredonner puis à vraiment chanter. Entre temps John et le reste du groupe arrivent pour venir le chercher et partir au mess, mais ils entendent la voix de Rodney. Pour les non habitués, c'est la surprise. Durant toute la chanson, ils restent silencieux derrière Rodney qui ne s'est pas aperçut de leur présence. La chanson exprime parfaitement ses sentiments. Angus et Sally qui le connaissent depuis qu'ils sont jeunes, savaient ce que ce dernier ressentait et ressent encore, sachant que les gamins peuvent être cruel envers les autres enfants différents d'eux. Il n'est pas encore sûr d'avoir trouvé sa place dans cet univers.

**R : **

J'ai souvent rêvé

D'un lointain pays

Où tous les gens m'aim'raient comme

Le plus précieux des amis.

Mille échos de leur joie

Montent à l'infini

Et leurs voix chantent en moi

Tu es né pour cette vie.

Je prends le chemin

De mon rêve d'enfance

Vers des lendemains

Au glorieux destin.

Parmi les étoiles,

Je cherche idéal

Ce monde auquel j'appartiens

Qui est encore bien loin ...

C'est un beau matin

Pour saisir cette chance

Qui m'emmène au loin

Vers d'autres destins

Afin qu'en chemin,

Je découvre enfin

Ce que mon coeur cherche en vain :

Le monde qui est le mien

Quel que soit le sort,

Je tiendrai la distance.

Je brav'rai la mort,

Hardi, fier et fort.

Au bout du chemin,

M'attend ma récompense,

Au pays des héros

Qui demain sera le mien !

Les Moldus et John sont émerveillés par la voix magnifique de Rodney. Lui qui ne voulait pas montrer sa belle voix, offre dans un moment d'oubli, un moment merveilleux pour ses amis.

John s'approche doucement, les autres ressortent les laissant seuls quelques instants.

Il pose une main tendre sur l'épaule de Rodney et dit :

J : Tu es chez toi ici… C'est ton monde… Ici tout se comprend… tu as trouvé ta place Rodney… Parmi nous… Parmi les étoiles… Auprès d'amis qui t'aime pour ce que tu es et non ce que tu parais…

R : Tu es sûr ? demande-t-il en acceptant le tutoiement soudain de John.

J : Oui, fait-il en se baissant en face de lui… Tu n'as jamais été plus heureux qu'ici. Vrai ou faux ? !

R :… C'est vrai…

J : Tu n'es plus tout seul… On est là… Je suis là…

Et pour couper court au doute de Rodney, il dépose, un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du Sorcier. Ce dernier à les yeux fermés savourant cette douceur inespérée.

J : Je t'aime Rodney…

R : Je t'aime moi aussi John, fait-il en caressant doucement la joue.

Puis au bout d'un petit moment de silence, John dit :

J : Et si nous allions manger, ils nous attendent derrière cette porte.

R : Bonne idée, je meurs de faim ! fait-il avec un grand sourire.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux hommes, le cœur léger, et les doutes de Rodney envolés partent au mess avec leurs amis… qui ont le sourire…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Les premières leçons de John**

Rodney peste contre ses maudits plâtres. Coincé dans les plâtres encore pour un mois. Et oui deux mois ont passé après le premier baiser… La relation entre John et lui n'a pas évolué, son ami étant bloqué par la fameuse loi. Pour le moment ça leur convient. Des petits baisers tendres sur leurs balcons le soir. Seul le tutoiement est un grand changement.

Carson avait retiré le plâtre du bras, l'autre étant quasiment indemne au début. Mais pour les jambes… Il est encore coincé, obligé de circuler en fauteuil roulant. Bien sûr son chevalier servant l'aide mais pour lui c'est pesant. Il veut bouger et ne peut pas. Bien sûr il a repris son travail au labo. Travailler sur des ordinateurs et engueuler ses collaborateurs ne va pas le tuer, mais le manque de terrain est là… En plus il ne peut se gratter avec ces foutus choses blanches et pesantes. Pas une aiguille à tricoter à l'horizon pour le soulager un peu. Il a droit aussi aux séances de rééducations pour son bras, ce qui ne l'enchante pas des masses même si son kiné, Natumba, est un gentil garçon, car il répète à tout va que la cité ne peut pas se passer de lui, mais Carson reste impassible, connaissant le phénomène, répondant au doux nom de Meredith Rodney McKay.

Rodney, depuis qu'il avait son second bras de libre, avait commencé à apprendre les bases de la sorcellerie à John, mais pas encore les sorts. Il devait d'abord se familiariser avec les termes et les divers sort, aussi potassait-il plus L'Encyclopédie des sorts que son « Guerre et Paix » durant ses heures de liberté. Angus et Sally étaient aussi de la partie pour les aider. Sally, tout en portant le premier rapport à Flitwich, avait emmené avec elle John. Ils devaient aller au magasin de Mr Ollivander. John devait choisir sa première baguette magique, ainsi qu'un balai.

_**Fla**__**sh-back**_

Magasin d'Ollivander

Ol : Bonjour… Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

S : Nous sommes ici pour mon ami, ici présent. On vient pour sa première baguette.

Ol : Oh, un Sorcier aux pouvoirs endormis… Bien, bien, nous allons lui trouver celle qui lui convient.

Il part dans sa réserve et revient avec six baguettes. Il lui tend la première.

Ol : Faites un léger mouliner comme ceci…

Et John exécute le mouvement ce qui a pour effet de faire voler dans tous les sens les feuilles posées sur le comptoir.

Ol : Bon celle-ci n'est pas pour vous… Hum… Essayons celle-là…

Une fois la baguette prise, John recommence et un nouveau désordre s'installe du côté des livres de comptes. Ollivander regarde un peu surpris sa bibliothèque puis réalise d'un coup que le rangement va être plus dure que prévu. Les comptes du magasins sont dans d'énormes classeurs poussiéreux.

Ol : Bon, on va laisser celle là…

Il regarde les dernières boites et tend au Sorcier une baguette assez fine et longue d'un brun clair, rappelant la couleur des cheveux de Rodney.

Ol : Voyons avec celle-ci…

A peine la baguette en main qu'une légère aura enveloppe John avant de disparaître.

S : Nous avons trouvé la bonne pour vous, fait-elle souriante.

Ol : Effectivement.

S : Avec quoi elle a été fait ?

Ol : Une branche d'un vieux chêne millénaire et une plume de cygne blanc…

S : Whouaou, quand les grands esprits se rencontrent…

J : Que voulez vous dire ?

S : Je vous le dirai tout à l'heure.

John la regarde avec un air suspicieux.

S : Combien vous doit-on ?

Ol : Trois pièces d'or.

Sally sort de sa petite bourse, la monnaie des sorciers, la donne. Et les deux clients souhaitent une bonne journée au vendeur.

Au bout d'un petit moment, alors qu'ils marchent vers le magasin pour le balai, John repose sa question.

J : Que vouliez-vous dire tout à l'heure ?

Elle se retourne et le regarde avec un grand sourire.

S : Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui à la même baguette… Bien sûr ils en ont fabriqués pleins des comme cela, mais comme par hasard la baguette qui vous a choisi, à une jumelle qui appartient à un ami proche de vous et de moi.

J : Rodney ? !

S : Oui Colonel…

J : Effectivement c'est surprenant.

Et enfin ils arrivent au magasin. Le choix est vite fait puis ils repartent pour l'école, pour un long voyage.

John découvre un peu l'école de Rodney car comme ils sont rentrés très tard, Flitwick leur a proposé de dormir à l'école avant de repartir le lendemain matin.

Après un bon petit-déjeuné, les deux amis prennent congés et rentrent sur Atlantis.

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

SALLE D'ENTRAINEMENT

John, Angus, Sally et Rodney sont dans la salle. Il est tard. Les quatre sorciers sont assis autour d'une table.

R : Nous allons commencer ta première vrai leçon… Es-tu prêt ?

J : Oui… Enfin je crois… J'ai… J'ai un peu peur…

R : C'est normal…

S : Voici une plume pour votre première leçon… Nous te laissons faire Rodney…

R : Je vais te montrer comment lancer ton premier sort. Il est simple, mais un peu dur pour avoir le tour de main d'un coup.

Rodney tend sa baguette vers la plume posée sur la table.

R : Regarde et écoute bien… Tu fais un mouliné comme ceci avec ta baguette et tu dis ensuite « Wingardium Leviosa »

Rodney exécute ses instructions et lui montre comment il fait léviter la plume.

R : A toi !

J :… Wingardium Leviosa...

Comme tout sorcier débutant, enfin plus la grande majorité le premier coup ainsi que beaucoup d'autres se soldent par un échec.

Après avoir répété la formule une bonne trentaine de fois tout en faisant le mouliné, John arrive enfin à faire quelque chose.

J :… Wingardium Leviosa…

Boom !

Et la plume part en fumée devant lui. Sa figure est couverte de suie et ses cheveux sont encore plus en pétard ce qui déclenche l'hilarité des trois autres.

J : C'est pas marrant !

R : Oh si ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! Ha ha ha…

Et les autres rient de plus belle. John fini part se laisser aller à la plaisanterie. Sally lui donne une autre plume et après un certain nombre de tentatives, il réussi enfin à la faire léviter quelques secondes à une dizaine de centimètres de hauteur de la table.

R : Tu as bien travaillé, nous allons te laisser tranquille maintenant surtout qu'il est…

Tous regardent leur montre :

Ts : 1h30.

S : Je crois qu'il serait temps d'aller dormir.

Ang : Heureusement que demain… enfin plutôt aujourd'hui, vu l'heure… c'est Dimanche…

J : Donc repos…

Ang et Sally saluent les deux hommes et se sauvent rapidement les laisser seuls.

R : C'est un bon début, je suis fière de toi.

J : Merci… Tu veux que je te pousse jusqu'à tes quartiers ?

R : Si tu veux, fait-il avec le sourire.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils quittent la salle des Sorciers.

Ils arrivent devant les quartiers de Rodney.

J : Je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

R : Bonne nuit à toi aussi John…

John regarde à gauche et à droite puis se penche vers Rodney et l'embrasse tendrement. Et après un dernier sourire Rodney rentre chez lui.

John part dans ses quartiers.

Cependant ce dimanche n'est pas vraiment de repos pour John, ni pour les trois autres, car après une grasse matinée très appréciés des quatre sorciers et un déjeuné assez copieux, les cours pour John ne sont pas fini.

Rodney avait demandé à Liz s'il pouvait utiliser par moment la salle d'embarquement pour les entraînements de John sans rentrer dans les détails, et cette dernière n'avait pas refusé sachant pertinemment qu'elle verrait le contenu des cours.

Et donc en ce dimanche après midi, John va voir son premier cour de vol sur balai.

Tous les sorciers ainsi que beaucoup de badots viennent voir le cour.

R : Tu vas voir cela va te plaire !

J : J'aime voler mais dans quelque chose de confortable, et un balai s'est loin d'être confortable…

R : Tu verras bien, fait-il avec le sourire.

S : Aujourd'hui s'est moi votre professeur.

Elle s'installe en face de lui, chacun son balai à ses pieds.

S : La première chose avant de monter et de voler sur un balai, il faut savoir lui donner l'ordre de se lever.

J : Lever ?

S : Oui… Regardez… Lève-toi ! ! !

Et le balai se retrouve dans sa main.

S : Il faut parler clairement et être ferme. Les balais magiques sont parfois un peu têtu… A votre tour !

John regarde son balai comme si c'était la première fois qui le voyait puis dit avec détermination.

J : Lève-toi ! ! ! ! ! !

Et le balai se lève mais il se le prend en pleine figure, ce qui déclenche les rires dans la salle.

R : Tu dois être ferme, c'est vrai mais ne lui donne pas l'impression que tu vas le « mordre »…

J : Hein ? !

R : Un balai magique, à une vie, une âme un peu spécial, pas une âme comme nous mais comme il doit faire lien avec nous, il ressent les choses… C'est dure de l'expliquer… en gros toi, maître, lui esclave… Ton balai a pris peur ! fait-il avec un léger sourire… En tous cas un bon début par rapport à hier soir ! Aller, essaie encore !

Angus repose le balai correctement et s'éloigne.

J : Lève-toi ! ! !

Et le balai atterrit dans ses mains en douceur.

Les applaudissements fusent, le sourire de Rodney remplit de bonheur John.

S : Maintenant que vous avez compris, vous aller apprendre à voler… Si vous avez un problème quand vous serez en hauteur nous vous aiderons…

J : Ok !

S : Placez-vous comme moi.

Sally se positionne sur le côté du balai, ce dernier en position oblique. John observe et refait.

S : Maintenant dites « Vole »

J : Vole !

Et le balai se soulève un peu dans les airs, John ne touchant plus le sol, mais ce dernier a l'impression d'être au milieu de turbulence, le balai secoue énormément.

R : Apprends à contrôler ta peur, c'est ce qui fait que ton balai « tremble » un peu… N'oublie pas qu'il ressent des émotions… Il ressent ta peur…

Et au bout d'un moment de concentration, le balai s'envole plus haut sans problème.

Il comprend enfin comment le balai fonctionne. Comme un Jumper un peu. Par la pensée. Aussi s'envole-t-il, virevoltant dans toute la salle pendant près de cinq bonnes minutes.

R : Alors ?

J : Je m'éclate comme un fou ! ! ! C'est super génial ! ! ! Yahou ! ! !

Tous sourient en le voyant faire. Puis il se pose en douceur devant Rodney.

J : Merci d'avoir confiance en moi… Merci à vous tous… Vos conseils vont bien m'aider.

Ang : De rien, c'est normal…

S : Mais dites-vous bien que c'est que le début… C'est simple, mais avec le temps cela va se compliquer, même si nous vous apprenons que les sorts.

Ang : Vous allez devoir vous accrocher…

J : Je sais…

Après les félicitations de rigueurs des Moldus comme des Sorciers, tous retournent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Angus ramène les deux balais dans la salle d'entraînement pendant que Sally part bichonner ses plantes magiques.

Rodney et John partent pour le ponton, un autre lieu, où ils peuvent se retrouver en toute quiétude pour s'aimer silencieusement devant la beauté de la Grande Bleu Lantienne.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21 : Rééducation et rapprochement**

John, en un peu moins d'un mois, s'est vite amélioré. Il apprend vite et bien. Il est fier de lui, ainsi que les autres.

INFIRMERIE

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour J. Carson enlève enfin à Rodney ses plâtres. Ce dernier est soulagé.

C : Je vous enlève les plâtres mais vous allez avoir de la rééducation et vous devrez utiliser pendant quelques jours le fauteuil puis le déambulateur après nous aviserons.

R : Quoi ? ! C'est pas vrai encore de la rééducation !

C : Oui mon cher !

R : Et les missions ?

C : On verra selon votre état… D'ailleurs vous commencez aujourd'hui la rééducation et je ne veux pas de protestation, dit-il rapidement sentant que son ami va répliquer… Deux heures de rééducation, une fois par jour sauf le dimanche, pendant quinze jours après nous verrons.

R : Ok.

Carson prend la petite scie circulaire et commence la découpe du premier plâtre.

Au bout d'un moment les deux jambes du Sorcier sont enfin libéré et ce dernier se gratte les jambes avec frénésie soulageant ainsi des mois de frustrations. Un sourire béat apparaît rapidement sur son visage.

Entre temps Carson a appelé Natumba pour commencer la rééducation, et l'aider à l'installer sur le fauteuil sachant que ses jambes se déroberaient sous lui.

Le médecin et le Kiné l'installent sur le fauteuil roulant et Natumba le conduit à la salle de remise en forme.

Pendant près d'une semaine Natumba s'occupe du Sorcier. Au début cela allait mais là, le kiné craque. Rodney joue les difficiles.

N : Je ne veux plus m'occuper de lui, fait-il en entrant dans l'infirmerie, furieux. Cela fait deux jours qu'il me fait tourner en bourrique pendant les séances.

C : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de lui… Mais connaissant le phénomène, c'est contre lui même qu'il est en rogne.

N : Comment ça ? dit-il en se calmant d'un coup.

C : Le Dr McKay comme vous le savez, n'est pas un homme patient.

N : Effectivement…

C : Mais quand son corps refuse de répondre à ses demandes, comme de récupérer rapidement, ca l'énerve au plus au point… Cet homme est une boule de nerf. Etre inactif le rend malade. Il travaille oui, mais le terrain lui manque, en plus le stress de McKensie ne l'aide pas beaucoup, d'où ses sautes d'humeurs.

N : Je peux faire un effort pour lui…

C : Non c'est bon… Vous avez déjà donné beaucoup de votre personne et je suis sûr qu'il vous en est reconnaissant… Je vous accorde une semaine de repos, vous l'avez bien mérité…

N : Merci Dr… Bonne journée…

Et le kiné s'en va.

Carson convoque John dans son bureau, ils discutent longuement.

Le lendemain après-midi, Rodney arrive à la salle de rééducation à bord de son fauteuil, il n'a pas remarqué que c'est une autre personne qui va lui faire la rééducation.

J : Prêt pour passer entre mes mains ?

R : John ? ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Natumba ?

J : Il a une semaine de repos…

R : Oh… Heu… Je suis tellement en colère contre mon corps que je lui en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres… Je suis un sombre crétin…

J : Non tu n'es pas un crétin, juste un homme trop pressé et trop stressé… Allez, on va s'installer sur le tapis pour les échauffements.

Et il aide Rodney à se mettre debout et à le faire marcher très doucement avant de l'allonger sur le grand tatami.

Il commence par lui masser les jambes de hauts en bas afin de faire circuler le sens, puis comme lui a indiqué Carson la veille, lui faire des étirements. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il le met en fasse des bars parallèles.

Rodney sait qu'il a à faire, aussi le fait-il s'en rechigner sous la surveillance de John.

Pendant toute la semaine restante c'est comme ça mais le dernier jour, alors que la séance ce déroule cette fois-ci le soir, il se passe quelque chose d'inattendu.

Comme à son habitude, John masse les jambes de Rodney mais il ne s'aperçoit pas qu'il masse autre chose, déclenchant chez Rodney, une teinte rosée sur son visage et réprimant un gémissement. Cependant John ne s'aperçoit toujours de rien jusqu'au moment où le Sorcier laisse échapper malgré lui un petit cri de plaisir. John lève la tête vers lui et le voit rouge comme une pivoine.

J : Ca va ? Je t'ai fais mal ?

R : Non… Tu…

Et il s'empourpre de plus bel. John reste étonner et reprend son massage. C'est alors qu'il sent quelque chose de dur en haut de la cuisse de Rodney. Et il percute enfin. Il relève la tête pour voir le scientifique seulement ce dernier a mis ses mains devant sa figure pour cacher son visage rubicond de gène. John sourit.

J : Ces massages te font tant d'effet que ça ? ! fait-il amusé.

R : C'est surtout que tes mains se baladent.

J : Hein ? !

C'est alors qu'il s'aperçoit, en baissant ses yeux sur ses mains qu'effectivement elles ont tendance à être très proche du service trois pièces de Rodney.

J : Oh pardon !

R : Arrêtes les massages…

J : T'es sûr ? !

R : Oui… Je suis plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit là !

Il s'assoit puis tout doucement avec l'aide de son déambulateur, il se lève…

R : Merci John, fait-il avec un sourire un peu confus… Bonne nuit…

J : Bonne nuit à toi aussi, sweety…

Et il dépose un tendre et long baiser sur les lèvres palpitantes de Rodney. Pour accentuer un peu le baiser, Rodney lâche l'appareil de marche, et passe une main derrière la nuque du militaire et l'autre sur la hanche.

John pousse un léger gémissement de plaisir puis rompt le baiser. Après un dernier sourire, Rodney part pour ses quartiers.

C'est le début d'un grand rapprochement.


	22. Chapter 22

**_C'est un passage NC-17_**

**Chapitre 22 : Douce nuit**

Cela fait deux heures que John est couché, et il n'arrive toujours pas à dormir. Il repense à ce qui c'est passé un peu plus tôt avec Rodney à la rééducation. Comment il avait fait son compte, pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait ? En tout cas il admet qu'il sait y faire, puisque Rodney n'était pas en reste.

Du côté de Rodney, lui dort du sommeil du juste. A peine avait-il posé sa tête sur le coussin que ses yeux s'étaient fermés, après la journée plutôt fatigante. Marché avec un déambulateur n'est pas de tout repos. Seul, un léger sourire à la Mona Lisa transposait son bien être suite à la nouvelle sensation découverte.

John en a assez et se lève, enfile un jogging et un tee-shirt et part promener en chaussettes dans les couloirs désert de la cité, afin de se fatiguer bon coup et de pouvoir dormir. Mais au bout d'un moment sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas le mènent au quartier de son petit-ami. Qu'en enfin il arrive devant la porte, il semble soudain se réveiller de son rêve. Il regarde la porte et souris pensant à Rodney. Alors qu'il va pour faire demi-tour, il est pris d'une impulsion et entre dans la chambre du Sorcier.

Ce dernier dort paisiblement, baigné dans une lumière blanche venant de la Lune Lantienne. C'est vraiment une vue magnifique, une vue magique. Il s'approche doucement, et s'assoit au bord du lit, pour le voir de plus prêt. Rodney ne porte sur lui qu'un boxer noir et un tee-shirt bleu ciel. Il est allongé sur le ventre. John le regarde un long moment puis une de ses main glisse doucement sous le tee-shirt et caresse avec tendresse, le bas du dos. John sent la douce chaleur de son ami sous sa main. Sa main remonte un peu puis descend sur les deux lobes fessiers bien rebondis. La caresse prodiguée par John, produit un léger gémissement de plaisir. John se laisse emporter par son cœur, et continue, avec douceur l'exploration du corps de son ami. Il caresse une cuisse et au bout d'un moment sa main se glisse sous le tissus, décrochant un autre gémissement plus prononcer. Rodney se tourne doucement, offrant à John l'occasion de lui caresser la poitrine. Sa main glisse sous le tissu bleu et prodigue une série de câlin sur les mamelons fermes. Rodney se cambre doucement à la caresse. John retire sa main et se penche au dessus du visage de Rodney. Et il dépose un tendre baiser tout en fermant les yeux afin de le savourer, auquel Rodney répond. Quand il les ouvre de nouveau, il rencontre le regard de Rodney qui lui sourit. Ce dernier relève sa tête pour rencontrer de nouveau les lèvres de John. Rodney applique le 90-10… Il a trop regardé « Hitch » mais cela marche. John fait les 10% restant et cèle ses lèvres à ceux du scientifique.

Rodney l'attire contre lui pour l'inciter à s'allonger. John se laisse faire, emporter par le flot de bien-être. Il est à moitié allongé sur Rodney et l'embrasse tendrement. Les deux hommes se laissent aller à leurs sentiments. Rodney glisse ses mains sous le tee-shirt de John et caresse la courbure de son dos, avant de laisser vagabonder ses mains sous le jogging et le boxer, ce qui a pour effet de décrocher un gémissement à John. Rodney sent contre sa cuisse le désir de son petit-ami, aussi le bascule-t-il un peu sur le côté, et l'embrasse tendrement sur le cou. Ce qui a pour effet de se faire s'arc-bouter légèrement John par le plaisir ressenti. Avec une infini douceur, Rodney enlève le jogging et le jette à travers la pièce, provoquant un léger rire à John. Rodney s'assoit sur le lit et le tire vers lui avec douceur. Une fois dans cette nouvelle position, les caresses reprennent. Les mains s'insinuent sous les tee-shirts provoquant à chacun des frissons. Elles caressent, pincent doucement les mamelons. Les vêtements du haut finissent par se retrouver après un long moment, au sol rejoignant le pantalon. John rallonge doucement Rodney, et l'allonge contre lui. Les mains continuent leurs explorations sur les continents secrets que sont les corps de l'un et de l'autre. John remarque alors le désir de Rodney, lui non plus n'est pas en reste. En bougeant, les deux hommes se retrouvent sur le sol, emmêler dans le drap, provoquant un nouveau rire, mais ces derniers cessent rapidement. Rodney est sur John, complètement installé sur ses hanches. Malgré les tissus de leurs sous-vêtements, chacun peu sentir la chaleur émanant de leur sexe, brûlant de désir.

Rodney s'abaisse et capture les lèvres de son amant, puis descend ses baisers sur le cou et la poitrine de John. Il se met à titiller avec sa langue les mamelons durcit par le plaisir et le désir, John se tend sous lui, gémissant mais retourne assez rapidement la situation, en basculant Rodney sous lui et lui faisant subir la même torture.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il l'embrasse, son scientifique d'amour, glisse ses mains sous le boxer, et prends fermement dans ses mains les fesses de John, les malaxant avec douceur. John se tend par le plaisir ressentit, approfondissant le contact entre les deux sexes. Puis il sent, son boxer glisser un peu, mettant à l'air les fesses fermes. Aussi au bout d'un moment les dernières barrières sont retirées, et le contact des sexes tendu, provoquent un gémissement simultané. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, profitant au maximum du corps de l'autre. Se caressant, provoquant des frissons, la main de chacun des deux hommes se pose sur le sexe brûlant de l'autre. Et c'est avec une infini douceur que les deux hommes se caressent provoquant des gémissements. Les caresses sont longues et tendres. La chaleur les envahis, le désir est encore plus pressant. D'un regard, d'un baiser, ils accélèrent le mouvement de leur main, ce qui leur décroche encore plus de gémissements. Leurs sexes sont chauds comme la braise. Le plaisir, le grand plaisir arrive à grand pas, leur corps se tend de plus en plus. Ils accélèrent encore le rythme déjà effréné de leur main…

R : Oh… John… Hum… Oh… Oh…

J : Oh Rodney… C'est… c'est tellement bon… Oh oh oh… Continu…

Et la jouissance arrive enfin. Ils arrivent en même temps, leur corps tendu comme jamais et criant presque le nom de l'autre. Leur semence se répand sur la main et le ventre de l'autre, elle est brûlante. Les deux amants sont en sueurs, leurs respirations reprends peu à peu un rythme normal. Les deux hommes s'embrassent tendrement puis Rodney sort de son chevet un paquet de lingettes et nettoie la main et le ventre de son amant, avant d'en faire de même sur lui. Puis il s'allonge contre John, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Bien qu'ils sont sur le sol cela ne les dérange pas. John remonte le drap un peu.

R : Je t'aime John…

J : Je t'aime, moi aussi sweety…

Et enfin ils s'endorment après cette douce nuit de bonheur. Rodney venait de réapprendre à aimer et à être aimé.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Le premier combat**

Un mois a passé.

Tous ont remarqué un certain changement entre John et Rodney, surtout Rodney. Il semble plus calme. Il ne marche plus avec le déambulateur, une chose qu'il apprécie, il court même. Quelques fois ont le voit courir dans la cité au côté de John, ou tout seul, le baladeur sur les oreilles.

La première fois que les autres l'avaient vu, courir, en tenue de sport, ils avaient été surpris, surtout John.

Flash-back

C'est quartier libre le lendemain d'une mission assez périlleuse pour SGA1. Rodney s'habille, pose son casque sur les oreilles et sort, en courant. Dans les couloirs, il est regardé comme s'il était devenu monstrueux, mais il se fout royalement des regards. Certains ont passé le messages de la vision de Mckay faisant du sport. Mais quand il arrive à la salle d'embarquement. Les regards se posent sur lui, comme des chouettes regardant leurs proies.

J : Rodney qui court… qui fait du sport c'est…

Ro : C'est surprenant ! Non effrayant c'est plus correct !

J : Hey ! On parle pas comme ça de lui !

E : Oh, le chevalier est de retour, fait-elle avec le sourire.

Mais aucun n'a tourné le regard de sur le scientifique. Ils remarquent qu'il semble utiliser le rythme de la musique pour courir. C'est alors, il fait une roue avant de recommencer à courir et de sortir de la salle.

Les mâchoires se décrochent. Puis ils éclatent de rire.

Depuis qu'il a retrouvé le bonheur auprès de John, il va beaucoup mieux.

Il avait eut droit à de nombreux commentaires et beaucoup de sourires et de félicitations.

Fin Flash-back

SGA3 est en mission d'exploration sur P4G 224. D'après la base de données des Anciens, il y a des vestiges de leurs passages.

Ils arrivent près de la zone indiquée dans les données et ils remarquent quelque chose. Un village. Mais le paysage, même s'il est magnifique, provoque des frissons à l'équipe d'exploration. L'atmosphère est lourde et sombre. Ils regardent à bonne distance ce qui se passe. Les villageois sont sur la place, devant une grande tenture noire. C'est alors que des hommes portant de grands habits sombres, aux chapeaux pointus sortent de là.

Paterson est parcouru de frissons, il reconnaît les vêtements.

Pat : Merde, fait-il dans un murmure.

? : Arthur ?

Pat : Ce sont des Mangemorts…

Et oui Paterson est un Sorcier.

Pat : On ne doit pas rester ici… Il faut que j'en avertisse les autres.

C'est alors qu'un des Mangemorts lève sa baguette vers le ciel qui s'assombrit et prononce avec force :

Mange : MorsMordre ! ! !

Et au milieu des nuages sombres, une tête de mort et un serpent sortant de la bouche, apparaît avec une couleur verte sinistre.

Les Moldus terriens sont impressionnés, mais Arthur lui est inquiet. Tout seul il ne peut rien faire.

Pat : Je sais bien que je ne suis pas le chef de l'équipe mais il vaut mieux rentrer et si possible le plus rapidement possible.

? ? : On est à trois heures de marche de la porte.

Pat : J'ai une solution mais, il faut d'abord nous éloigner le plus possible d'ici.

Alors qu'ils vont pour repartir en rampant comme à leur arrivée, une chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un attire son regard. C'est McKensie qui apparaît devant les villageois qui se prosternent devant elle.

Pat : MacKensie…, murmure-t-il… Il faut se bouger et en vitesse.

Les quatre militaires retournent dans la lisière, et une fois à bonne distance, il fait apparaître une sorte de tapis.

? ? ? : Oh la carpette d'Aladdin, fait-il avec un grand sourire.

Pat : Oui… Bon tous dessus, vite, assis.

? ? : C'est pas dangereux ?

Pat : Si vous ne faîtes pas les cons, non !

Et le tapis s'envole vers la porte des étoiles. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils arrivent, le tapis se pose, et une fois tout le monde descendu, il disparaît. Cooker, le chef d'équipe ouvre la porte et envoie le code.

ATLANTIS

E : Que se passe-t-il ? fait-elle alors que l'alarme sonne et que la porte est ouverte.

Chuck : C'est SGA3 qui rentre.

J : Ils ont 6h d'avance ! Qu'est ce qui peut bien se passer ?

C'est alors que l'équipe apparaît et tous voient Paterson partir en courant comme un dératé.

John sent qu'il va y avoir un changement.

J : Cooker, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi il est parti en courant ? fait-il en arrivant à la hauteur de l'équipe avec Liz.

Cook : On a repéré McKensie, il est allé prévenir le Dr McKay…

Liz et John se regardent comprenant que Rodney va devoir partir.

Pendant ce temps Paterson arrive, essoufflé au labo de Rodney.

R : Arthur ? ? ?

Angus se lève de son siège en voyant son visage soucieux.

Par : On vient de repérer McKensie ! ! !

Rodney se retourne rapidement vers Radeck.

R : Je vous laisse gérer le labo.

Et les trois Sorciers sortent du labo rapidement. En chemin Rodney sort sa baguette et colle la pointe contre sa gorge.

R : **TOUS LES SORCIERS EN SALLE D'ENTRAINEMENT, MAINTENANT… SGA1 ET LE DR WEIR AUSSI… C'EST VRAIMENT URGENT…**

Le message se diffuse dans toute la cité. Chacun abandonne son travail et cours vers la grande salle.

Au bout de 10min tout le monde est là.

R : Si je vous ai convoqué, c'est que Paterson, avec son équipe, ont repéré McKensie… Une équipe va partir sur P4G 224… Arthur, combien sont-ils avec McKensie ?

Pat : Quatre, il y a quatre Mangemorts. L'un d'eux a marqué le ciel du symbole du Seigneur de la Mort.

Ang : Elle a repris le truc de son père !

S : Bon on va organiser l'équipe d'attaque.

R : Arthur vous venez avec nous, vous connaissez le chemin. Angus avec moi,… Anderson et Parker aussi. Les autres en réserve au cas où !

J : Je viens avec toi !

R : Non John ! fait-il d'un ton ferme. Tu n'as pas assez d'entraînement, tu serais une cible trop facile.

J : Mais…

Rodney pose ses mains sur son visage et le regarde intensément. Les autres Sorciers regardent l'échange un peu amusé.

R : Reste ici… Si j'ai un problème tu pourras venir,… jouer les preux chevaliers…

J : Mais comment je saurais que tu es en danger ? Hein ? !

R : Sally à le don de voir quand le danger est présent. C'est pour cela qu'elle reste ici…

J : D'accord…

Et Rodney dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, pour la première fois devant tous les Sorciers. Tous sont attendris, mais la réalité revient au galop.

R : Bon maintenant en tenue ! ! !

Et ils partent pour leurs quartiers

Aucun sorcier ne va porter la tenue habituelle, la grande Robe qui gène lors des combats, les vieilles choses datant de la tante Bessy d'Angus. Dès le début, ils avaient décidé que pour les combats cela ne serait pas pratique, mais qu'ils fallait qu'ils soient reconnaissable. Une tenue simple mais qui marquait la différence et grâce à la magie, ils avaient fabriqués leurs vêtements, en partie. Les pantalons venaient des tenues d'explorations : Noir, avec plusieurs poches. Pour le haut, -c'est la magie qui avait été utilisé- un tee-shirt à manche longue d'un blanc immaculé sauf sur le col, et d'une veste très ample un peu comme dans Matrix. Et des boots.

Une fois tous prêts, ils vont à la salle d'embarquement. Sally et les autres attendaient leur arrivée, avec le balai de chacun. La vision du groupe est enchanteresse surtout pour John. Rodney est très beau dans cette tenue.

Tous les cinq sont en ligne, devant la porte, leur balai dans la main. Rodney se retourne vers la salle de contrôle. Il sourit à John, qui est monté avec Sally, et fait signe à Chuck d'ouvrir la porte.

La porte s'ouvre et comme un seul homme, les cinq sorciers passent.

P4G 224

Pat : Nous devrons atterrir avant si nous ne voulons pas nous faire repérer dès le début.

Ang : Il faut évaluer la situation, avant d'attaquer…

R : Et surtout les éloigner du village…, si possible… Il faut éviter de faire des victimes… Bon en route ! ! ! Bon, Arthur on vous suit ! ! !… Formation serrée…

Et ils chevauchent leurs balais qui s'envolent de suite pour la grande clairière à la lisière de la forêt.

Au bout de 10min, ils arrivent à la lisière, ils font disparaître les balais.

Ils suivent Arthur jusqu'à une bute couverte pour observer. Angus sort une petite paire de jumelle et regarde, jusqu'à…

Ang : Fais chier… Elle est aussi folle que son père…

Parker : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Ang : Elle va sacrifier une villageoise…

R : Fais voir !

Il regarde et voit autre chose.

R : Les villageois sont effrayés mais ne peuvent bouger…

And : Le sort de soumission ? !

Ang : J'en ai bien peur…

Parker : On va pas la laisser se faire massacrer par cette folle…

R : Non Maggie… Nous allons intervenir, et vite… Enfin j'espère…

Du côté du village.

Villageoise : Déesse… Je ne veux pas mourir… Laissez-nous… Nous ferons tout ce que vous voudrez…, fait-elle pleine de larmes

Mc : Je ne peux accéder à ta requête… Tu le sais que le sacrifice est nécessaire… Ton âme sacrifiée sauvera tes compagnons de la mort qui les attends…, dit-elle la regardant de haut avec dédain.

C'est alors que certains villageois arrivent à repousser les barrières du sort et se précipitent vers la villageoise et McKensie.

Le regard de McKensie est devenu sombre de colère et de folie…

Mc : _Avada Kedavra ! ! !_ fait-elle vers un des villageois.

L'homme s'effondre mort… Alors qu'elle va pour recommencer, cinq formes blanches, de pure énergie magique, apparaîssent devant elle et ses disciples, faisant barrière pour sauver les villageois.

R : Laisse les tranquille, Folle !

Mc : Dr McKay… Comment allez-vous ?…

R : Bien… Mais il aurait mieux valut que tu sois morte ! Tu vas nous avoir sur ton dos !

Mc : Je vois que vous fréquenter trop Sheppard et son humour à deux balles… _Expelliarmus ! ! !_

R : _Protego ! ! !…_ Sauvez-vous du village ! ! !

Et ni une ni deux, il y a plus un villageois.

Un combat acharné s'engage entre les cinq mages blancs et les cinq mages noirs. Le combat est féroce. Chacun des mages blancs à son adversaire. Rodney se charge de McKensie.

Mc : _Avada Kedavra ! ! ! _

R : _Protego ! ! !… Expelliarmus ! ! !_

Et elle valdingue dans les airs, retombant lourdement. Elle se relève difficilement étant sonné.

Du côté des autres, la lutte est aussi toute acharnée. Les Sorciers blancs sont mis à mal mais ils se battent comme des lions.

Dans le village, la bataille fait rage depuis un moment, les Sorciers et les Mangemorts étant de même force pour la plupart. Cela ne ressemble plus à un village mais a un champ de ruine.

McKensie est tout aussi puissante et folle que son père.

Mc : _Expelliarmus ! ! !_

Rodney évite le tire mais le mur d'une maison explose par la violence de l'attaque.

R : _Stupéfix ! ! !_

Elle l'évite et cri :

Mc : _Endoloris ! ! !_

Rodney n'a pas le temps de se protéger et se prend de plein fouet le sort, il s'effondre de douleur. Elle se rapproche de lui et baisse sa garde. La douleur passée, Rodney réagit au quart de tour, et elle se prend la pleine puissance de l'Expelliamus qui la projette très loin. Rodney se relève encore endolori par le sort, et voit le regard brûlant de rage et de folie de McKensie.

Mc : JE VAIS TE TUER SALE SANG DE BOURBE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! crie-t-elle de rage contre le mage blanc.

Du côté des autres, deux Mangemorts, sont morts. Angus avait dû utiliser l'Impardonnable, son adversaire était bien trop puissant et Maggie Parker avait tué le sien par une chute violente après avoir été projeter dans les airs avec l'Expelliarmus.

Ils sont tous blesser à divers degré mais cela ne les arrêtent pas.

R : _Protego ! ! !_

Mc : _Avada Kedavra ! ! !_

R : _Protego ! ! ! Expelliarmus ! ! !_

Mais elle s'écarte et réplique :

Mc : _Expelliarmus ! ! !_

Rodney atterrit rudement sur un mur… Les derniers Mangemorts sont tués de la plus humainement façon. Paterson et Anderson étant militaires, ont fait un corps à corps, brisant les nuques d'un tour de main.

McKensie se rend compte qu'elle est seule contre cinq…

R : Rends-toi ! ! ! fait-il en pointant sa baguette, un peu chancelant, ainsi que les autres.

Mc : Jamais ! ! !… Vous avez gagné la partie mais pas la guerre ! ! ! Je reviendrais ! ! !

Et elle s'évapore dans une forme fantomatique noire.

Rodney va pour se transformer en pure énergie magique qu'Angus l'arrête.

Ang : On l'aura la prochaine fois, on a besoin de voir Carson, toi en particulier.

Une tige métallique est fichée dans la cuisse. Rodney n'a rien senti à cause de l'Adrénaline.

R : Je vais me faire tuer par John !

Ang : Et par Carson !

Parker : Les villageois reviennent…

Effectivement ces derniers sortent de leurs cachettes pour les remercier.

Villageoise : Merci de nous avoir sauvé de la Déesse Seth…

Les cinq sorciers se regardent et soupirent bruyamment. Encore une grande mégalo qui prend le nom d'un dieu pour son personnage.

R : Ce n'est pas une déesse.

Villageoise : Mais si… Vous également Mes Seigneurs et Ma Lady, vous avez les mêmes pouvoirs…

Ang : Nous sommes comme vous, des humains…

R : Nous avons des pouvoirs c'est vrai, mais c'est un don. Juste un don.

Villageois : Et elle alors ?

Ang : Comme nous, mais elle profite de ce don pour asservir ceux qui ne sont pas comme elle. Elle est mauvaise ainsi que tous ceux qui font comme elle…

Villageoise : On n'arrivait pas à réagir, malgré tous nos efforts…

Parker : Elle vous avait hynoptisé…, dit-elle pour déguiser un peu la vérité.

R : On va réparer vos maisons puis nous rentrerons chez nous…

Ang : Tu es sûr être en état de le faire ?

R : Oui, t'inquiète pas… Une tige dans la cuisse, et quelques points de sutures en perspective sur mon crâne, ne vont pas m'arrêter pour réparer nos dégâts.

Ang : Comme tu veux, fait-en haussant les épaules.

Pat : Il faut que vous vous écartiez, s'adresse-t-il aux villageois.

Ils s'écartent et les cinq Sorciers se positionnent en cercle sur la place du village, tournés vers les bâtisses et répètent en cœur, plusieurs fois de suite :

Ts : _Domus Reparo ! ! !_

Et les maisons sont reconstruites.

Une fois terminé, le chef du village vient les remercier.

And : Que faisons nous des corps de ces quatre là ? fait-il en parlant des Mangemorts

Chef : Nous nous chargerons d'eux, nous vous devons bien cela.

R : Merci…

Et les cinq Sorciers appellent leur balai. Une fois montée dessus et lévitant à la hauteur des villageois.

Ts : Bonne chance !

Chef : Merci, à vous aussi et bon retour chez vous.

Les Sorciers s'envolent vers la porte sous les aux-revoirs des villageois.

ATLANTIS

Toute la base est stressée surtout les Sorciers et le reste de SGA1, ainsi que Carson et Radeck.

J : Cela fait bientôt trois heures qu'ils sont partit…

S : Calmez-vous John… Ils vont bientôt rentrer… Je le sens, fait-elle avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

P4G 224

Les Sorciers arrivent devant la porte, ils se posent tous.

Angus voit l'état de Rodney, il est faible, l'adrénaline ayant diminué rapidement, il sent la douleur, et il est pris de nausées.

Ang : Rodney !

Il se précipite vers son ami et le soutient alors qu'il vomit.

R : Traum… traumatisme crânien… Carson va me clouer au lit à vie…

Ang : Tu arrives à faire de l'humour dans ton état ? ! Tu fréquentes vraiment trop John.

R : Hey !…

Angus sourit puis demande à Paterson d'ouvrir la porte et d'envoyer le code d'identification.

Anderson et Parker, prennent les balais des deux Sorciers, Angus aidant Rodney à marcher et à tenir debout vu qu'il a la tête qui tourne.

ATLANTIS

L'alarme vient de se déclencher.

Chuck : C'est le code du Lieutenant Paterson !

E : Baissez le bouclier ! ! !

Anderson, Paterson et Parker arrivent, les balais en main. Ils sont dans un sale état. Beaucoup d'écorchures et de bleus. Des petites plaies par-ci par-là.

Pat : Il faut un brancard… C'est le Dr McKay, fait-il en regardant John avec une légère grimace.

Angus et lui passent enfin la porte. Angus l'assoit par terre. John et Carson se précipitent.

C/J : Rodney, font-ils en voyant son état.

Il les regarde puis se tourne pour vomir encore une fois.

R : Rrrreuuuhhh…… Dé… Désolé…

C : Restez réveiller, c'est un ordre.

Une équipe médicale place Rodney sur le brancard et il est conduit rapidement à l'infirmerie ainsi que les autres. Le petit groupe d'ami les suit.

Après les nombreux examens médicaux et les soins, certains comme Rodney sont installés sur un lit pour se reposer. Carson donne un stimulant à Rodney pour essayer de rester le plus longtemps réveiller.

Elizabeth organise une réunion, John est présent ainsi que Sally. Ils attendent les explications des deux Sorciers encore debout. Angus et Paterson.

Ils leurs racontent de A à Z ce qui s'est passé, la violence du combat pour chacun mais surtout pour Rodney, ce qu'il avait subit et ses réactions. Au bout d'une heure d'explication, Carson fait son rapport sur les blessés.

C : Anderson, a un léger traumatisme crânien donc je le garde pour la nuit, ainsi que des écorchures. Parker, pour elle, ce sont les nombreuses petites plaies, je la garde deux trois jours le temps que cela cicatrise bien… Rodney…

Tous sont pendus à ses lèvres.

C : Rodney, a encore eu un sérieux trauma-crânien mais tout ira bien, je vais le garder cependant une bonne petite semaine au cas où. Pour sa jambe, j'ai pu retirer la tige sans difficulté, heureusement qu'elle était très fine, il devra marcher avec une canne pendant quelques temps…

Ang : Il a peur de se faire… trucider…, fait-il avec un petit sourire alors qu'il regarde le médecin et le chef militaire.

C : Je l'aurais fait, si j'avais su qu'il avait mis sa vie en danger inutilement, mais c'est pas le cas, alors on va juste surveiller notre héros de près, très près.

J : Angus, tout à l'heure vous avez dit qu'elle lui à dit « Sale Sang de Bourbe » Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

Les trois Sorciers baissent les yeux, un peu gêner pour leur ami. Et c'est Sally qui répond.

S : C'est le nom que donne les mauvais Sorciers à ceux qui sont nés de parents Moldus. Ils les considèrent comme des impurs, pas digne d'être sorcier.

Ang : Etant gamin, il en a beaucoup souffert à cause de la Maison des Serpentars. C'est eux qui appellent tous les enfants ayant des parents Moldus ou Mixtes des Sangs de Bourbes… D'où la violence de leur combat tout à l'heure.

Tous digèrent la nouvelle information du passé de Rodney, cela les choque.

A la fin de la réunion, tous partent pour l'infirmerie voir Rodney.

Ce dernier est bien réveillé grâce aux stimulants mais il garde devant lui un grand Haricot pour vomir au cas où.

Tous discutent un moment avec lui, puis retournent à leurs occupations ou vont se reposer.

John reste avec son amant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'autorisation de dormir. Aussi pour le maintenir réveiller, il s'assoit sur le lit, les rideaux du box tirés, et lui prodigue son propre traitement… Une série de baisers tendres et passionnés.

Une fois l'autorisation donner, John s'en va dans ses quartiers afin lui aussi de se reposer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : Mélancolie**

Rodney depuis le combat, n'a pas le moral. Tout le monde le voit, et est inquiet pour lui, surtout ses plus proches amis et son amant.

Côté physique, il va bien, boitant juste un peu à cause de sa blessure, mais il a mal dans son cœur, dans son âme. La cause de cette souffrance : McKenzie.

Il pensait ne plus jamais entendre ces mots, ici dans la galaxie de Pégase, mais cela lui est revenu en pleine figure… Dans sa tête cela revient comme un Mantra : « Sang de bourbe… Sang de bourbe… »

Il est vraiment blessé dans son âme et son cœur… Il avait tellement souffert à cause des élèves de Serpentar, le maltraitant, lui lançant des sorts immondes comme le « crache limace ». Même un, avait essayé de l'empoisonner avec du citron, sauver de justesse par ses amis.

Pour protéger son cœur et son âme, afin de ne pas devenir fou, il avait créer le groupe de musique, c'était sa thérapie. Le chant et la musique… Cela lui avait permis de gagner de la confiance en lui, entouré de ses meilleurs amis.

Il s'est réfugié sur le grand balcon de la cité, à la salle de contrôle, voulant être seul. Personne ne l'avait vu aller sur le balcon, ayant utilisé son balai. Il avait un autre objet avec lui, peut-être qu'il l'utiliserait plus tard… Il est assis dans un coin, le regard tourner vers la main, les yeux dans le vague, faisant le vide dans ses pensées.

En fin de soirée. Salle de contrôle.

J : Vous auriez vu Rodney ? fait-il à la diplomate qui sort de son bureau.

E : Non, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée… Peut-être que les autres savent…

J : J'ai déjà demandé personne ne l'a vu…

Liz voit que quelque chose cloche.

E : John ? fait-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher

J : Angus et Sally sont inquiets pour lui…

E : Pourquoi ?

J : Il est mélancolique depuis le retour de P4G 224, sa bataille contre McKenzie…

Mais Liz ne voit toujours pas pourquoi.

J : Rappelez-vous ce que nous ont dit Angus et Sally…

E : « Sang de Bourbe », fait-elle d'un coup réalisant la situation.

J : C'est un terme tellement abjecte… Normal que cela fasse mal à Rodney… Mais, il s'est muré dans un mutisme incommensurable… Il ne me parle pas, mange très peu… Même Carson est inquiet pour sa santé…

C'est alors que le reste de la troupe arrive.

S : Rodney ?

J : Toujours, introuvable… J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtises…

Ang : Non je ne pense pas… Il aime trop la vie, pour en arriver là…

Alors que tous discutent, ils entendent le son d'une guitare. Tous s'approchent de la source et écoute… Une voix s'élève, celle de Rodney. Angus fait signe à tous de ne pas rentrer. Aussi ils écoutent simplement leur ami chanter.

Rodney, grattant la guitare de John, les yeux fermés :

Rien qu'un petit espace  
Une toute, toute petite trace  
Un petit mal qui reste  
Tout c'que tu détestes  
Je prends ma petite place  
D'un trait de larmes j'efface  
Les souvenirs terrestres  
Qui traînent dans ma veste

Bambino tu me manques  
Les photos qui me hantent  
Sont des parfums de rue  
Où je ne vais plus

AhahahahahLa…

De ta petite voix  
Je parle de nous tout bas  
Et quand ça les fait rire  
Ça me déchire  
Car d'apparence tu vois  
Je ne te ressemble pas  
J'ai plutôt l'air de celui  
Qui grandit en toi

Bambino tu me manques  
Les photos qui me hantent  
Sont des parfums de rue  
Où je ne vais plus

Bambino si vivant  
Reviens, j'ai mal au ventre  
Bambino, dans ce corps  
J'ai ton cœur qui bat

Ton cœur qui bat…

Je t'attends en bas dans la rue  
Où l'autobus ne passe plus  
Je chante à tue-tête  
Tu verras

On a la même voix…

Ahahahahahah….

Bambino, dans ce corps  
J'ai ton cœur qui bat…

Bambino... si vivant  
Reviens, j'ai mal au ventre  
Bambino, dans ce corps  
J'ai ton cœur qui bat…

Ahahahahahahah…

Rien qu'un petit espace  
Une toute, toute petite trace (sa voix devenant un murmure)

Les autres derrières les portes du balcon, sont vraiment émerveillés par la voix de Rodney…

T : Elle est si cristalline, c'est…

Ro : Vraiment beau… Il nous surprend vraiment.

C : Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a du « coffre » quand il gueule sur quelqu'un.

Angus et Sally sourient en voyant les têtes de leurs amis surtout celle de John… Il est adossé contre le mur les yeux fermés, une larme coulant doucement sur sa joue. La chanson l'avait mis en émoi…

Tous sont touchés par la beauté de la chanson mais pas comme John…

S : Rodney peut passer par toutes sortes de timbres de voix quand la chanson l'exige, c'est un don inné chez lui, c'est très impressionnant.

Ang : Ouais… Même nous qui le connaissons depuis les bancs de l'école, on est toujours impressionné, quand nous chantons avec lui, on est plus proche des casseroles que du verre en cristal comme lui…

Puis il s'approche de John et pose une main sus son épaule.

Ang : Ca va John ? !

J : Oui… J'ai juste eu l'impression d'être traversé par toutes les émotions de Rodney en écoutant la chanson…

S : C'est l'Empathie… Ce qui prouve qu'il y a un très fort lien entre vous deux… Un autre don de Rodney.

C : Il est encore remplit de mystère notre scientifique préféré.

S : Et oui !… Nous devrions y aller avant qu'il…

Et la porte s'ouvre sur lui, le regard rougit par les larmes, silencieux… Décrochant juste un léger sourire…

Ang : Tu vas mieux ?

Rodney hoche la tête, sourit à ses ami et s'en va, balai et guitare à la main.

S : Demain il ira mieux.

Et effectivement, quelques jours plus tard, il retrouve gaieté, appétit et force moral, pour le plus grand soulagement de tous.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Chapitre interactif..._**

**Chapitre 25 : La fête**

Quelques semaines ont passé depuis le combat entre Mckenzie et Rodney. Bien sûr il y a eu encore des combats de sorciers mais aussi contre les Wraiths, dont la dernière bataille bien que très éprouvante tout le monde, a permis d'exterminer trois vaisseaux ruches à l'aide de la technologie et de la magie ainsi qu'une ruche terrestre.

Là il est temps de s'accorder du bon temps, et Sally, Angus, John et Rodney, ont une idée.

J : Pourquoi ne pas organiser une fête ? !

E : Une fête ? !

S : Oui ! A part Noël et le Nouvel An, on a rien ici, comme une fête nationale.

R : Allez, Elizabeth… Laissez nous faire. On se charge de tout.

E : Si je vous dis « oui » que comptez vous faire ?

Ang : Un petit concert, un bal après et entre le bal un petit feu d'artifice.

E : On ne peut pas amener de fusée d'artifice ici, c'est bien trop dangereux !

S : Qui a dit qu'on devait les ramener de la Terre ? !

E : Vous ? ? ? ! ! !

R : Ben oui ! ! ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Elizabeth, on connaît bien notre affaire ! ! ! On a tout ce qui nous faut, pas vrai Sally ? !

Et il la regarde de bien avec un grand sourire.

Cette dernière avait ramené lors de sa dernière visite sur Terre pour faire son rapport, une grosse boite, contenant tout ce qui faut pour faire un feu d'artifice magique.

Sous les regards insistant des quatre sorciers et de leurs sourires, elle capitule.

E : D'accord ! Vous avez gagné, vous avez votre fête, mais je veux savoir exactement quand on la fait et toute l'organisation alentour, comme le repas par exemple.

R : Ca aussi nous nous en chargeons !

E : Vous êtes sûr !

J : Elizabeth, avec vingt sorciers hautement qualifié… (regard en coin vers Rodney avec un beau sourire – John, en un rien de temps, est devenu un excellent sorcier, pour lancer les sorts et voler ) on peut très bien s'organiser.

E : Ok ok ok ! ! ! J'ai compris !

S : La semaine prochaine, Samedi soir, cela vous dit ? !

E : Ok !

Ts : Merci ! ! !

Et ils sortent de son bureau.

Ang : On avertira les autres ce soir ! Pas d'entraînement mais organisation de la fête !… Bon a plus, j'ai encore du boulot !

R : Moi aussi…

S / J : Et nous aussi ! ! !

Un peu plus loin, un petit groupe regarde les quatre sorciers fort peu discret puisque tous les regardent.

T / Ro : Fête ? ? ? ! ! !

SALLE D'ENTRAINEMENT LE SOIR VENU

R : Ce soir pas d'entraînement ! Mais nous devons organiser la fête !

? : Une fête ? !

J : Ouais ! Cela nous détendra un peu.

And : Quand commençons nous l'organisation, dit-il avec un grand intérêt qui se peint sur son visage.

S : Maintenant, et c'est pour Samedi soir prochain !

R : Alors ?

C'est l'explosion de joie dans la salle.

Et c'est ainsi que les taches sont réparties.

John, Sally, Angus et Rodney : Le concert

Anderson, Paterson, Fletcher : Le feu d'artifice

Parker, Martin et d'autres sorciers : Le repas.

Les autres : La décoration et la préparation de la salle ainsi que le bal. Trois sorcières participeront au concert en tant que choriste.

Le lendemain de la réunion, John, Angus, Sally et Rodney avaient trouvé une salle adéquate pour répéter, mais ils étaient en manque d'instruments, grattant par-ci par-là à ceux qui en possédé un. John avait récupéré sa guitare, Rodney un synthétiseur à un militaire, Sally un saxophone et Angus un violon. Le reste des instruments furent créer par magie. Et ils avaient répété tous les soirs pour leur concert. John avait été impressionner par la modulation facile de la voix de Rodney.

Teyla avait été chargé d'invité les athosiens à la fête, qu'ils profitent eux aussi, d'un moment de calme et de joie.

Les autres continuaient le reste de l'organisation.

SAMEDI SOIR

La semaine est passée à une vitesse folle, tellement ils étaient tous occupés.

Pour l'occasion du concert, une scène a été monté et les instruments sont posés. Beaucoup d'entre eux vont fonctionner par magie.

La salle est pleine, à l'heure où le concert va commencer. Les Athosiens sont tous présent et semblent émerveiller par les dons des sorciers… Les enfants se régalent avec les gâteaux en mettant de partout sur eux, sous le regard amusé des adultes.

Le début de la fête a débuté avec les premières animations de magie pendant le buffet, donnant ainsi le ton de la fête.

Là les quatre sorciers attendent dans une salle, se préparant( chemise blanche et jean moulant pour les garçons, top blanc, jean et caracco noir pour Sally). Tous sont cool, sauf John, étant donné que c'est son premier concert.

R : Ca va mon Amour ? !

J : Un peu stressé, mais ça va ! fait-il avec un sourire rassurant.

R : Alors tant mieux… mais pour gérer ton trac, tu inspires et expires très calmement, plusieurs fois.

J : Ok !

Et après quelques exercices respiratoires…

R : Alors ? !

J : Pas vraiment efficace…

R : Et si je fais ça…

Et il l'embrasse tendrement, ce qui a pour effet de détendre complètement John.

S : Là pour être efficace, c'est efficace !

J : Nia nia nia …

Ang : Sally, tu vois pas qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Profiteur va !

J : Et alors ! fait-il avec un grand sourire.

Et ils éclatent tous de rire. C'est alors que Paterson arrive.

Pat : C'est à vous ! Tout est prêt !

R : Ok ! ET C'EST PARTI ! ! !

Ils arrivent dans la salle, qui est dans le noir et s'installent chacun derrière un instrument.

Puis d'un coup la lumière s'allume sur eux.

R : BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE ! ! ! COMMENT TROUVER VOUS LA SOIREE ?

Les autres applaudissent et disent en cœur qu'elle est super…

R : ET BIEN C'EST PAS TERMINE… AVANT POUR LE SHOW ! ! ! 1 2 3 4

Et la musique s'élève dans la salle ainsi que la voix de Rodney et de ses amis. Le début surprend tout le monde.

(imaginez que c'est Rodney qui chante tout au long des chansons)

.com/video/x7oceb_karaok_music (dailymotion)

Tous sont impressionnés par le talent du groupe mais surtout de Rodney. Même les Athosiens apprécient leur tout premier concert.

.com/video/x7pcyp_karaoke-2_music (dailymotion)

A la fin, les applaudissement fusent dans toutes la salle, durant un long moment puis, le bal commence. Les couples se forment et dansent sur la piste, comme Cadman et Carson, Liz et Radek, Teyla et Ronon…

Au bout d'une heure le bal prend une pose et tous partent sur les balcons. Le feux d'artifice va commencer.

Angus et Rodney sont de la partie et donne un coup de main à Paterson et Anderson.

Les Athosiens découvrent là encore les joies d'une fête terrienne, les petits comme les grands sont émerveillés.

Les quatre sorciers font apparaître les figures habituelles d'un feu, mais aussi des Dragons, des Roses, des tas d'animaux et de personnages. Et dans le bouquet final, dans un super éclat de fusées multicolores, un arc-en-ciel avec un Pégase, volant vers la cité, avant de disparaître devant tous.

Beaucoup sont sans voix devant la fin du spectacle coloré.

Après un moment, tous retournent à l'intérieur pour le bal, mais d'autres sont loin de tout cela… Ils disparaissent dans leur quartiers pour finir la soirée à leur manière…

Le lendemain matin, est dur pour tout le monde, surtout pour les Sorciers, c'est l'heure du rangement.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 : Les premières pertes…

Le temps du repos et de l'amusement, est bien loin maintenant.

Un mois est passé et la réalité est revenue à grand galops dans les esprits des sorciers.

Plusieurs fois ils sont tombés dans des traquenards et certains sorciers sont morts comme Parker et un autre jeune, faisant partie de l'équipe de Carson. Leurs pertes a été un coup dur. Ils étaient tombés sur des Mangemorts très puissants, bien plus puissant qu'eux. Les deux autres sorciers qui les accompagnaient avaient pu se sortir quasiment indemne de cette bataille, grâce pour une fois, de l'arrivée d'un vaisseau ruche. Les deux Mangemorts avaient été capturés par le rayon d'un Dart.

Là, lors d'une mission d'exploiration, Anderson tombe, avec son équipe, sur un groupe de Mangemorts et ils sont attaqués.

And : _PROTEGO ! ! ! … _METTEZ VOUS A COUVERT ET COUVREZ MOI ! ! ! ! !

Sawyer : OK ! ! ! !

Les trois Moldus se cachent derrière une bute et tirent sur les Sorciers, permettant à Anderson de se mettre à l'abris. De sa cachette, il parvient à stupéfier un des Mages Noirs et en éjecter un autre très loin lui infligeant des blessures, mais le combat est inégale, les munitions s'épuisent vite, ainsi qu'Anderson étant seul pour les combattre avec des pouvoirs. Bientôt le combat tourne en faveur des Mangemorts aussi, ils les quatre Atlantes tentent de se replier sous la protection du bouclier magique d'Anderson, mais arrivant à la clairière où se trouve la porte, les Mangemorts sont de nouveau là, et dans une coordination extraordinaire, ils lancent un Expelliarmus qui brise le sortilège de protection et ils lancent l'Impardonnable sur le petit contingent d'exploration. Anderson est le dernier à s'effondrer ayant vu la mort brutale de ses compagnons.

Quatre corps allongés sur l'herbe verte de la clairière, quatre regards vide de vie, une perte pour les Atlantes mais aussi pour les Sorciers. Aucun Mangemorts n'est mort cette fois ci, mes les traces du combats un peu plus loin, marquent l'intensité du combat entre les deux groupes.

ATLANTIS

E : Chuck, SGA12, ne devait pas rentrer il y a déjà plus de 2h ?

Chuck : Si, et ce n'est pas le cas, justement j'allais vous appeler… J'appelle le Colonel Sheppard et le Dr McKay ?

E : Faites, et demandez une sonde aussi.

Chuch : Bien Madame.

Et quelques instants après, les trois amis, regardent la sonde passer la porte, avant qu'ils ne se retournent vers l'écran. Les premières images montrent la clairière mais, il n'y a rien, puis la caméra pivote et au bout d'un petit moment, ils voient les corps de SGA12.

E : Je vais demander à Beckett une équipe médic…

R : Non Elizabeth, fait-il comme résigner…

J : Mais ils sont peut-être encore en vie !

R : ILS SONT MORT ! fait-il presque dans un cri, les yeux rouges… Je vais chercher Angus… il faut des militaires et des brancards…

Et il s'éloigne rapidement, le regard plein d'émotion.

J : Les Mangemort…, dit-il presque dans un murmure.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, l'équipe de récupération, composé de SGA1, d'Angus et de deux autres SGA passent la porte avec le matériel, et un petit arsenal au cas où, les Mangemorts les attaquent.

Ils avancent précautionneusement vers les corps sans vie de leurs amis… Rodney regarde Anderson, il a sa baguette encore dans la main, il se baisse, la prend et la tend à Angus puis doucement, il ferme les yeux de son jeune ami sorcier.

Encore une perte de leur côté, mais aussi, cette fois-ci du côté des Moldus. Les premiers morts non sorciers. Une chose intolérable.

Les corps sont posés délicatement sur les brancards et deux hommes soulèvent chaque mort. Le retour vers Atlantis est silencieux.

ATLANTIS

Quand, ils franchissent la porte et qu'ils arrivent à la salle d'embarquement, le lieu est rempli de monde. Les regards sont remplis de tristesse. Le transport jusqu'à l'antre de Carson est silencieux.

Quelques jours plus tard, après une cérémonie solennelles, les quatres atlantes sont ramené sur Terre. Severus passe la porte quelques minutes plus tard, avec l'aide de Sally pour Poudlard, afin de donner les dernières nouvelles très grave.

La cité a perdu de sa joie un peu plus, la plongeant dans de sombres pensées comme quand elle se sentait perdu avant l'arrivée du Dédale.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : … Et la plus douloureuse.**

Cela ne fait qu'une semaine que SGA12 a été tuer par les Mangemorts qu'une nouvelle confrontation oppose les Mages Noirs contre les Mages Blancs, Fletcher, Angus, Paterson et Rodney, sont seuls fassent à un groupe de six Mangemorts mené cette fois-ci par MacKenzie.

Cette dernière essayait de recruter des Sorciers dans un village, mais connaissant sa réputation, les villageois s'étaient battu contre elle. Ce que cette dernière ne savait pas c'est que le village était ami avec les Atlantes et faisaient commerce avec eux, aussi, un groupe d'enfant pu s'enfuir et aller les prévenir…

*** Flash-back ***

Dans une petite maison à l'écart du combat.

Villageoise : Taram, va sur Atlantis les prévenir pour la sorcière… Emmène les autres enfants avec toi, mais soyez discret.

Taram : Bien mère… Allez en route, et pas de bruit.

La villageoise tend le GDO à son fils ainsi qu'une arme et la dizaine d'enfants, du plus jeune (dans les bras du plus grand) au plus vieux, partent pour la porte.

Ils ne leurs faut que 10min pour atteindre la porte qui n'est pas surveillée. Aussi Taram compose l'adresse d'Atlantis puis entre le code, une fois la porte ouverte.

ATLANTIS

E : Qui est-ce ?

Chuck : Ce sont les Vélociens.

E : Baissez le bouclier.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, le groupe d'enfant passent la porte. Liz se précipite rapidement comprenant qu'il y a un problème.

E : Taram ! Que se passet-il ?

Taram : Ma mère nous a envoyer ici pour être en sécurité et vous avertir pour la sorcière… Elle est entrain de tuer ceux de mon village… Ils faut les aider Dr Weir.

E : On va le faire Taram ! ! ! Chuck Prévenez Beckett que les enfants Vélociens arrivent… Ainsi que les Sorciers.

Chuck : Bien Madame…

E : Suivez cette dame, elle vous conduira au Dr Beckett…

Chuck, envoie l'appelle des Sorciers dans l'Intercom.

Et après quelques minutes, l'équipe de Sorcier est constitué, prête au combat.

Après les dernières recommandations, les quatre sorciers passent la porte.

*** Fin Flash-back ***

Quand les Sorciers arrivent discrètement au village, beaucoup de corps de villageois jonchent le sol ainsi que ceux de deux Mangemorts. Et c'est part les cris des autres habitants, ils se dirigent et voient Mackensie et ses sbires.

R : Attaquons maintenant…, fait-il dans un chuchotement.

Ang : Bonne idée, au moins les autres villageois pourront fuir…

R : 1 2 3 ! ! ! _Expelliarmus ! ! !_

Les trois autres : _Expelliarmus ! ! !_

Cette attaque surprend tout le monde sur la place, ce qui donne un léger avantage aux Sorciers Blancs.

Ts : _Expelliarmus ! ! !…_

Mac : Ah Rodney ! ! !

R : Saleté ! ! ! Laisse ces gens tranquille ! ! !

Mac : Jamais ! Et toi tu vas mourir ! ! !

R : Dans tes rêves ! ! ! _Expelliarmus ! ! !_

Mac : Raté… _Endoloris ! ! !_

Et elle le rate. Lui, il lui envoie un Expelliarmus bien senti et elle s'envole sur quelques mètres…

Du côté des Mangemorts ce n'est pas mieux, ils ont beaucoup de mal avec la détermination des Sorciers, la vengeance porteuse de puissance.

Mac : T'as la peau coriace comme les cafards… mais je vais t'achever ! ! ! _Avada Kevadra ! ! !_

Il l'évite de justesse et lui balance une série d'Expelliarmus.

Comme la dernière fois les Sorciers sont blessés mais moins gravement et ils ont réussi à les sortir du village afin de ne pas trop le démollir.

R : _Protego ! ! ! Expelliarmus ! ! !_

Mac : _Expelliarmus ! ! ! Avada Kedavra ! ! !_

R : _Protego ! ! ! Avada Kedavra ! ! !_

Mac : _Protego ! ! !_

C'est alors qu'elle remarque qu'elle est toute seule, plus un Mangemort pour la défense aussi s'enfuit elle vers la porte mais les quatre sorciers ne l'entendent pas comme ça et la suite.

A la porte, elle est déjà entrain de composer une adresse sur le DHD.

Ang : Où croit tu allais comme ça ! ! ! Expelliarmus ! ! !

Et elle s'envole un peu plus loin. Elle est de nouveau folle de rage et arrivant sur les Sorciers, elle sort de sous sa robe un revolver Genii est tire sur Fletcher, le blessant gravement, s'effondrant sur le sol.

Rodney et Angus créent un bouclier afin de permettre à Anderson de passer avec Fletcher.

ATLANTIS

Comme à chaque fois un certain nombre de personne attendent le retour des Sorciers et l'alarme s'enclenche comme l'ouverture de la porte, tous se tournent comme un seul homme vers l'anneau.

Chuck : C'est le Lieutenant Anderson !

Et ce dernier apparaît après quelques secondes.

And : Une équipe médicale, vite ! ! !

Et il allonge Fletcher doucement sur le sol…

L'AUTRE PLANETE

Les deux Sorciers sont passés, Rodney et Angus décident de s'occuper de MacKensie.

Angus lui envoie un Expelliarmus dans les mains afin qu'elle perde son arme. Puis Rodney l'envoie valdinguer plus loin.

R : Maintenant tu vas t'arrêter, il vaut mieux pour toi !

Mac : Vous ne m'arrêterez jamais ! Je suis plus puissante que mon père ! ! ! Avada Kedavra ! ! !

R / Ang : Protego ! ! ! Expelliarmus ! ! !

Le combat entre les trois Sorciers est long ce qui fait que la porte se ferme dans le temps des 38 min. MacKensie est affaiblit mais pas pour autant résolue à se rendre.

Alors que le combat fait rage, MacKensie se décide à prendre pour cible Rodney mais ce dernier riposte vivement et les deux sorciers font front aussi dans un ultime effort de la mauvaise femme elle lance :

Mac : Avada Kadavra ! ! !

R / Ang : Protego ! ! ! Expelliar…

Mac : Avada Kedavra ! ! ! ! ! !

Et elle touche les deux hommes qui sont l'un contre l'autre, et ils s'effondrent…

Elle regarde une dernière fois les deux Sorciers, contente d'elle, et traverse la porte une fois son adresse d'arrivée composée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un corps bouge… C'est Rodney. Il se dégage d'en dessous le corps d'Angus.

R : Angus….

Ang : ….

R : Angus ! ! ! fait-il avec plus d'insistance.

C'est alors qu'il prend le corps de son ami dans ses bras et lui tourne le visage vers le sien… Et voit… Le regard vide de vie de son ami d'enfance.

R : NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Et il pleure comme la dernière fois qu'il avait vécu ce drame.

ATLANTIS

Liz et John ont décidé envoyer une équipe, afin d'aider les deux sorciers entre temps. Sally sent que quelque chose de terrible est arrivée et elle est effrayé par ces sentiments.

L'AUTRE PLANETE

Quand le reste de SGA1 ainsi qu'Anderson et SGA2 arrivent, au début, ils n'aperçoivent pas les deux Sorciers.

T : Attendez… Ecoutez…

Tous entendent un léger pleure et une voix murmurante répétant une litanie… « Pourquoi t'as fais ça… Pourquoi t'as fais ça… »

Quand ils arrivent à l'endroit, ils découvrent Rodney complètement effondré de l'intérieur, berçant Angus dans ses bras, répétant toujours la même phrase, serrant le visage du défunt contre son cœur.

L'émotion les envahis tous. Au bout d'un moment, John s'approche ainsi que Ronon. Teyla demande à Lorne de demander une équipe médicale avec deux brancards. Le reste de l'équipe de part pour le village.

J : Rodney…, fait-il avec beaucoup de douceur…

Mais Rodney continue comme si plus rien n'existait autour de lui, même pas son amant. Les deux hommes ne peuvent qu'attendre l'arrivée de la troisième équipe.

ATLANTIS

Les soupçons de Sally se confirme quand elle voit Beckett avec son équipe et avec deux brancards.

Tous ont très peur.

L'AUTRE PLANETE

Carson arrive avec son équipe et découvre le macabre spectacle, et l'état psychique de Rodney.

C : Je vais lui donner un sédatif puissant afin qui se repose et le lâche.

Rodney ne réagit même pas quand Carson le pique, mais il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir dans les bras de son amant, lâchant ainsi prise du corps de son ami Angus.

Alors qu'Angus est posé sur un des brancard et recouvert, un des équipier de Lorne les avertie qu'il y a de nombreux morts mais beaucoup de villageois ont pu se mettre à l'abri grâce à leurs amis.

Puis vient le tour de Rodney, on le pose sur le brancard et Carson lui met une poche de Glucose.

Le retour vers Atlantis est silencieux. Le reste de l'équipe médicale, reste sur place ainsi que Lorne.

ATLANTIS

La porte s'ouvre et, l'un après l'autre les brancards arrivent. Sally se précipite ainsi que Liz. Et elles voient le corps recouvert complètement de l'un des deux hommes et comprennent vite.

S : Angus… Angus ! Nnnooonnn ! ! !…

Liz prend Sally dans ses bras et l'éloigne. Les deux sorciers sont posés sur un brancard roulant et sont conduit à l'infirmerie. Un vers une salle de repos, l'autre à la morgue.

Sally est dans sa chambre, endormie, Carson lui a donné un sédatif afin qu'elle se repose elle aussi.

Rodney est dans une salle, ses petites plaies soignées dormant encore. Carson a préféré le mettre dans une pièce à part.

Au bout d'un moment, il se réveille, remettant ses idées en place, qui lui reviennent comme un boomerang.

*** flash-back ***

Au moment où MacKensie lance son Avada, Angus a protégé Rodney en se mettant devant lui. Angus avait reçut tout le sort sur lui, s'effondrant sur Rodney, l'assomant dans sa chute par son poids… puis le noir… jusqu'à son réveil et sa macabre découverte…

*** fin flash-back ***

Rodney se met à tourner en rond se posant mille et une question, restant toutes sans réponse. Et au bout d'un moment, pris par la douleur du chagrin et de l'incompréhension, il craque. Il crie de rage en renversant, par la monter d'adrénaline, tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage, pour finir à taper des poings contre le mur de sa chambre.

Carson ainsi que son équipe et l'équipe de Rodney, ont entendu le vacarme soudain et se précipitent. Et découvre le spectacle douloureux de leur ami. John se précipite pour qu'il arrête de taper le mur et l'écarter, mais en vain, il faut l'aide de Ronon et d'un autre sédatif plus léger pour le calmer…

Rodney s'effondre dans les bras de son amant et pleure, pleure comme jamais. Les deux hommes sont assis parterre. John le berce doucement.

R : C'est ma faute… C'est ma faute… Pourquoi il s'est mis devant ?… Oh Angus…

Et c'est ainsi pendant un moment, provocant les larmes aux autres. Il finit par s'endormir dans les bras de John.

Les jours qui suivent sont très dure pour Rodney mais aussi pour Sally, car Angus et elle, dans le plus grand secret s'étaient mis ensemble même si Rodney était le seul à s'en être aperçut.

La base est calme, Rodney et Sally sont prostrés dans leur chambre.

Rodney est assis parterre contre la vitre de sa chambre et regarde l'horizon, le regard vide. Sally ne sort plus de son lit depuis qu'ils ont rapatrié Angus dans sa famille. Il y avait eu beaucoup de monde pour son enterrement.

Et depuis ses deux amis restaient isolés des autres.

Ils ne mangent plus, ce qui est le plus inquiétant pour le sujet de Rodney. Même John n'arrive pas à le faire manger.

La situation est vraiment dans un sombre désespoir.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : Le souvenir d'un match de Quidditch et discussion avec un fantôme**

Cela fait maintenant plus de quinze jours que le terrible drame a eut lieu. Sally a finit par ressortir de sa chambre et de faire front au sort, la vengeance brûlante dans ses veines ce qui lui permet de tenir le coup, mais Rodney…, Rodney c'est une autre histoire. Il reste enfermer dans sa chambre. Il a retrouvé un peu d'appétit mais son corps montre les signes de fatigues physique et morale. C'est Radek qui tient les raines du département scientifique… Tous sont très inquiets pour leur ami sorcier, surtout Sally et John.

John arrive avec un plateau repas…

J – Rodney, fait-il dans un murmure… Je t'ai apporté un plateau…

R – Merci, dit-il avec le même ton… John ?

J – Oui ?

R – Tu crois qu'on l'aura ?

J - … ?

R – Je parle de MacKensie…

J – Oui, mon Amour, on l'aura, dit-il avec chaleur alors qu'il le serre tendrement dans ses bras… Tu devrais manger un peu…

R – D'accord…

Et il dîne, mais mange encore très peu. Il touche à peine à ses lasagnes et mange la mousse au chocolat… C'est alors que John remarque une larme coulant silencieusement sur la joue de son amant, alors que ce dernier finit son dessert.

R – Il aimait ça…

J – Quoi ?

R – Il aimait la mousse au chocolat, fait-il avec un léger sourire plein de nostalgie… Etant gamin, quand on était à l'école et qu'on nous servait ça, il… il se prenait tout le saladier et à chaque fois, à la fin il avait un beau mal de ventre…

J – C'est bien que tu gardes des bons souvenirs… Tu devrais sortir d'ici… On est tous très inquiets pour toi, surtout Sally…

R – Je ne me sens pas près encore… Je… Je m'en veux tellement…

J – Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué Rodney, c'est elle…

Voyant que Rodney se referme encore une fois comme une huître, John décide de le laisser seul, ramenant le plateau au mess.

Rodney se réinstalle sur le sol contre la vitre de sa chambre, et laisse son esprit vagabondé dans les souvenirs.

Il se revoit un mois plus tôt, sur le continent dans leur stade de Quidditch.

*** Flashback ***

Depuis qu'ils avaient construits le stade, le match qui allait se dérouler était le 5ème qu'ils organisaient… Entre les Wraiths, les Réplicateurs, la Folle et autres menaces en tout genre, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour s'amuser ou s'entraîner.

Deux groupes avaient organisés au début : les Militaires mené par John (il était l'attrapeur de son groupe) contre les Scientifiques mené par Rodney. Angus était au but, ainsi qu'Anderson. Lors du premier match, le jeu avaient été très inégale par le manque d'expérience de John. Malgré les nombreuses heures de lectures du manuel et les quelques entraînements, John n'avait pas réussi à être au top. Mais au fils du temps et des cours particulier de Rodney et d'Angus, John avaient réussi à rattraper son retard et lors du dernier match, son groupe avait battu celui de Rodney.

Pour ce match là, le stade est vraiment plein. Il ne reste que quelques personnes sur Atlantis pour surveiller la base. Les Athosiens sont quasiment tous présents.

Dans les gradins on voit nettement les groupes de supporters : Bleu ciel/Blanc : les Scientifiques – Rouge/Noir : les Militaires.

Dans les Gradins - Scientifiques ! ! ! Scientifiques ! ! ! Militaires ! ! ! Militaires ! ! ! Scien / Milit ! ! !

Une vraie cacophonie, quoi ! ! !

Les deux groupes eux sont déjà installé à leur place, ainsi que Sally qui tient les scores.

John et Rodney, face à face, le sourire aux lèvres.

J – Que le meilleur gagne !

R – Que le meilleur gagne !

Fletcher lance le swiff et lâche le Vif d'Or. Puis il lâche un conniard. Le match est enfin engagé.

Les coups de battes sont nombreux et les encaissements de but des deux côtés s'enchaînent mais a petite allure. Les deux équipes sont vraiment très bonnes.

Dans les airs, au dessus des autres le couple se regarde et se sourient silencieusement attendant que la petite boule ailée daigne enfin se montrer à eux.

Et c'est après plus d'une heure de jeu et d'une égalité dans les points que le Vif se montre enfin à eux, passant entre les deux sorciers. Ils partent à sa poursuite. Ils frôlent les gradins mêmes.

J – Tu ne l'auras pas ! ! ! Il est à moi ! ! !

R – Dans tes rêves ! ! !

Le Vif fonce droit vers Angus. Alors que ce dernier vient d'éviter le conniard, le sorcier s'écarte très vite, laissant passer le Vif et ses deux amis, les vannants un peu au passage.

A – Chauffard du diamanche ! ! ! Repassez votre permis balais ! ! !

Et deux autres tout en continuant la poursuite, rigole. Dans le public c'est la même ambiance. Le Vif d'Or ne se laisse pas attraper aussi facilement. La poursuite est vraiment longue et fatigue tous les sorciers du jeu, car tant que John ou Rodney n'aura pas attraper la boule espiègle, eux devront encore subit les attaques des conniard. Les militaires commencent à avoir un léger avantage, 20 points d'écart.

C'est alors que dans le ciel, le Vif reste positionné au même endroit. Les deux attrapeurs lui foncent dessus. Le jeu est dangereux car, ils se foncent l'un sur l'autre. Qui va céder ? Aucun, le sourire en coin comme Mona Lisa.

Alors que les deux arrivent à sa porter le Vif repart et fonce sur Angus, et les deux sorciers le suivent. John arrive à passer devant Rodney et fonce vers le but, vraiment vers le but. Augus regarde la scène horrifiée !

A – John pas par là ! ! ! Non ! ! !

Et John tente de passer dans le cercle du but. Le problème c'est que le balai passe mais pas lui, se prenant en pleine figure le haut du cercle. Angus le rattrape dans sa chute.

A – Je t'avais dis de ne pas passer par là !

J – Je sais mais…

A – Le mais c'est que maintenant tu as une belle bosse sur le front ainsi que le nez en sang et que Rodney va devoir jouer au docteur…

J – Cette idée ne me dérange pas, fait-il alors que le balai se pose sur le sable et que Carson se précipite vers son éternel patient n°2 (le n°1 étant Rodney, bien évidemment).

A – Profiteur…

Entre temps, Rodney est toujours à la poursuite du Vif. Bien qu'il a vu la scène, il continue la poursuite afin de mettre un terme au jeu, qui cette fois-ci est vraiment très long. Le Vif d'Or fonce vers le Sol a toute allure. Rodney, « met la gomme » et dans un dernier effort l'attrape. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il l'avale dans sa chute et il n'arrive pas à le recracher. Angus se précipite et lui fait le Heimlich. Au bout de quelques pressions sur le diaphragme, l'objet ressort et tombe sur le sol.

R – Merci, fait-il en reprenant son souffle !

A – Et ben ! Aujourd'hui je suis l'homme qui vous sauve la vie…

R – Ouais mon Ami ! fait-il en posant un bras autour de ses épaules.

S – Et c'est les Scientifiques qui marquent les 100 points bonus et conclu le match, sur un score de 170 à 250 ! ! !

*** Fin Flashback ***

Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée, que Rodney se lève lascivement du sol froid, un léger sourire aux lèvres face à ce merveilleux souvenir. Il part dans la salle de bain se prendre une douche. Il se déshabille avec lenteur et entre dans sa cabine, ouvrant le robinet d'eau, déjà régler. Il laisse couler l'eau un long moment sur lui, comme s'il voulait évacuer la saleté morbide de son corps. Il repense à la dernière pensée de son souvenir, à ce que lui a dit Angus :

« Je suis l'homme qui vous sauve la vie…, avait-il dit avec un grand sourire. »

La phrase lui est revenu comme un boomerang, elle lui fait mal, et réalise vraiment, la perte de son ami. Il s'effondre sur le sol de sa douche, et pleurs. Ses larmes se mêlent au ruissellement de l'eau, comme un affluant rejoignant un fleuve pour se jeter dans la mer. Il ne se calme qu'au bout d'un moment. Il sort et s'entoure d'une serviette, puis pose ses mains sur le lavabo et se regarde dans le miroir. Il a le teint vraiment terne. Il voit son reflet amaigrit. Il ferme quelques instants les yeux comme pour se redonner contenance mais quand il les réouvre, il voit Angus, et il se retourne d'un coup. Mais rien.

R – J'ai rêvé…

*** A – Non, tu n'as pas rêvé…***

Rodney regarde encore dans le miroir et voit Angus…

R – Tu…

*** A – La magie, Rodney, la magie…***

R – Je suis désolé… J'aurai du la tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion…

*** A – Rodney, tu n'y es pour rien… On était tous les deux épuisés… Reprends toi mon ami.***

R – J'y arrive pas…

*** A – Ils ont besoin de toi, John a besoin de toi… De te voir dans cet état, le rend très malheureux… Sally aussi… Elle aussi a besoin de toi…***

R – Comment ? !, fait-il presque dans un cri. Tu es mort en me sauvant ! ! Je n'arrive pas à me le pardonner ! ! ! Tu es mon meilleur ami et… et je… je suis responsable de ton sacrifice ! fait-il les yeux remplis de larmes !

*** A – Rodney…, fait-il en posant sa main (visible dans le miroir) sur l'épaule de son ami, Elle est responsable. Je sais que cela pouvait m'arriver, toi aussi tu le sais, on en est tous conscient. Nous avons accepté, et il faut parfois en payer le prix afin de protéger ce que l'on aime… ***

R – Je sais…

*** A – Promets moi une chose…***

R – Quoi ?

*** A – Prends soin de Sally… Elle a déjà temps perdu…***

R – Je te le promets…

*** A – Et venge tous nos amis qu'Elle a tué… Venge moi…***

R – Elle mourra même si moi aussi je dois mourir avec Elle.

Angus lui fait un dernier sourire et dans un ultime Adieu, disparaît de devant le regard de Rodney.

Rodney réalise enfin qu'Angus a raison, et il compte bien tenir sa promesse, même s'il doit en perdre sa vie.

Il s'habille rapidement et sort de sa chambre après 15 jours d'isolement. Les gens biens que surpris, sont comprend de revoir leur arrogant scientifique reprendre du poils de la bête et avoir un sourire, un vrai sourire sur le visage depuis la perte de son ami.

Son équipe est en réunion, pour une éventuelle mission, et il part les rejoindre. Il entre dans la salle et dit :

R – Désolé pour le retard ! fait-il avec le sourire, j'avais des tas de choses à régler avec ma conscience, alors qu'il s'assoit près de John.

Ils sont heureux de le revoir.

E – Bon retour parmis nous Rodney… Voici, ce que vous avez raté.

Et elle réexplique tout à Rodney, mais le reste du groupe n'écoute pas, leurs regards et leurs pensées focaliser sur le scientifique. Tout revient à la normale finalement.

Alors que Liz continue son explication, Rodney remercie au fond de lui, l'intervention d'Angus :

*** R – Merci mon Ami…***

****** A – De rien… ******

Entend Rodney alors qu'un souffle très léger caresse sa joue.


	29. Chapter 29

_PASSAGE NC-17, slash : donc "Ame sensible s'abstenir" le passage est en italique_

**Chapitre 29 : Reprendre goût à la vie**

Sally, mais surtout Rodney, reprennent goût à la vie, bien aidés par leur entourage.  
Depuis la mort d'Angus, deux mois ont passé, et c'est le calme plat du côté des sorciers, ce qui les reposent mais les inquiètent aussi.  
Par contre les missions, elles sont toujours aussi chaotiques. Les Wraiths et les Réplicateurs, bien qu'affaiblis, restent d'impitoyables ennemis, semant la mort et la destruction, comme une traînée de poudre.  
Mais aujoud'hui, la base est en repos, c'est dimanche et dans la journée il va y avoir du changement dans la vie d'un couple.

Pour l'instant, chacun vaque à ses occupations, dont John et Rodney.

MESS

Un piano a été installer sur une estrade afin de permettre aux membres savant en jouer, de pouvoir se détendre et d'en faire profiter les autres. Rodney y est assez souvent, dans ses moments de pauses, quand il n'est pas avec John. Aujourd'hui c'est le cas.  
John est qu'en a lui avec Liz, discutant de la surprise qu'il veut faire à Rodney. Le militaire et la diplomate partent pour le mess pour prendre un café quand ils entends de la musique. Ils sourient en voyant Rodney jouer l'air de Caruso et de fredonner en italien. Il a les yeux fermés, transporté par la musique. John et Liz, s'installent une table à côté de lui, l'observant silencieusement. Puis quand la chanson prend fin Rodney ouvre ses yeux et tourne directement son regard vers ses deux amis, le rendant le sourire. Dans le mess, des applaudissements, fusent quelques instants puis cela se calme. C'est alors que Sally, Carson et le reste de SGA1 les rejoints.  
S – Encore entrain de jouer Rodney, fait-elle avec le sourire.  
R – Oui, c'est ma thérapie… Ma thérapie du bonheur est là, fait-il en montrant John.  
J – Merci, fait-il en se levant et allant l'embrasser tendrement.  
R – Assis toi à côté de moi, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.  
J – C'est quoi ?  
R – Une chanson… Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite, mais elle est pour toi, dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
J – Alors, vas-y, je t'écoute mon Amour.  
Et Rodney fait voler ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires du piano à queue. R - I don't know, but I believe  
That some things are meant to be  
And that you'll make a better me  
Everyday I love you  
I never thought that dreams came true  
But you showed me that they do  
You know that I learn something new  
Everyday I love you

(allez sur Dailymotion : Boyzone = "Every Day I love you")

'Cos I believe that destiny  
Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)  
And you'll never live until you love  
With all your heart and soul.

It's a touch when I feel bad  
It's a smile when I get mad  
All the little things I am  
Everyday I love you

Everyday I love you more  
Everyday I love you

'Cos I believe that destiny  
Is out of our control (don't you know that I do)  
And you'll never live until you love  
With all your heart and soul

If I asked would you say yes?  
Together we're the very best  
I know that I am truly blessed  
Everyday I love you  
And I'll give you my best  
Everyday I love you

Tout au long de la chanson, John avait écouté du plus profond de son cœur les mots de la chanson et il en ressort tout ému et encore plus amoureux, le confortant dans son idée de cadeau. Quand il tourne son regard vers Rodney, ce dernier à les yeux rouges par les émotions de son amour pour le militaire. John pose alors une main douce sur sa joue et efface comme une caresse la larme, se penche doucement et l'embrasse avec tendresse, reflétant dans ce simple baiser, tout l'amour qu'il a pour le scientifique. Au bout de quelques instants, il se recule légèrement :  
J – Merci, merci mon cœur…  
Rodney se contente de sourire et de redéposer un baiser tendre et plein d'amour.  
J – J'ai moi aussi un cadeau pour toi.  
R – Lequel ? fait-il très intrigué puisque il a les mains vides.  
J – Viens, dit-il en se levant et lui prenant la main pour qu'il le suive.  
Rodney se lève et le suit en dehors du mess. Carson ainsi que Teyla, Tonon et Sally, vont pour se lever et les suivre également, que Liz les arrêtent dans leur lancer.  
C – Pourquoi ?  
E – Vous êtes trop curieux ! fait-elle avec un grand sourire.  
S – Allez Liz, un indice.  
E – Non !  
C – S'il vous plaît…, fait-il avec son regard de nounours.  
T – Carson, vous vous battez contre une diplomate qui a vu des gens bien plus " coriace " que vous.  
E – Teyla à raison ! fait-elle avec le sourire de la victoire.  
C – Mais MOI, j'ai une très bonne menace.  
E – Laquelle ? dit-elle sur un ton de défi.  
C – Check-up complet, et appel de tous les vaccins.  
Ro – Elizabeth vous devriez avouer là.  
E – Franchement, je m'en fous, je n'ai pas peur des piqûres moi, dit-elle en regardant le Satédien.  
Ro – Pfff ! Moi, j'ai pas peur non plus ! J'aime pas ce n'est pas pareil !  
Teyla dans tout cela elle compte les points et pour l'instant c'est Liz qui est la grande gagnante.  
S – Allez Liz, s'il vous plaît…  
E – J'ai dit non !  
S – Moi, je peux user de la sorcellerie, et vous ne saurez pas à quoi vous aurez droit.  
D'un coup la tête de Liz change un peu, se disant qu'il ne vaut mieux pas tester les pouvoirs de la sorcière, pour une éventuelle blague où elle en sortira perdante à tous les coups.  
E – D'accord, un indice. Vous n'avez rien remarqué ce matin dans la cité ? !  
T – Des soldats en tenue civils s'affairaient dans les quartiers…  
C – Ils avaient des cartons, des tas de cartons…  
Tous réfléchissent d'un coup la lumière se fait dans le groupe, sous les sourires de Liz.  
S – Mais bien sûr ! ! !, fait-elle en se tapant le front avec sa main. Les cartons avaient les noms de John et Rodney.  
C – Ils emménagent ensembles !  
E – Oui, c'est ça la surprise de John. Ils emménagent enfin ensemble…  
Et la discussion suit son cour sur le couple.

Pendant ce temps, John et Rodney sont déjà dans la zone des quartiers.  
R – Où comptes-tu m'emmener encore ?  
J – Ici ! fait-il avec un grand sourire, les plantant tous les deux devant une porte. Mon petit cadeau…  
R – Hein ? !  
J – Ouvre ! Tu verras bien, dit-il avec un sourire tendre.  
Et Rodney passe sa main devant le système d'ouverture. Une fois les portes coulissées, Rodney pose ses deux mains sur sa bouche, surpris et ému à la fois, par ce qu'il voit. Un grand quartier, aménagé, pour tous les deux.  
J – Entre Sweety…  
Rodney entre dans la pièce et regarde de partout. Le quartier se compose de trois pièces : sur sorte de salon / salle-à-manger composer d'une table avec quatre chaises, un bureau avec les deux ordi portables, un meuble de rangement, ensuite de la chambre avec un assez grand lit, deux commodes, au dessus, accroché au mur un petit écran plat avec un lecteur dvd posé sur une des commodes, un portant, et enfin une salle-de-bain un peu plus spacieuse. Rodney est émerveillé par ce qu'il voit.  
J – Alors ?  
R – C'est un très beau cadeau, fait-il tout ému en se retournant vers son amant.  
J – Je suis content alors…  
Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ses lèvres capturées par celles de son compagnon. Il répond sans hésitation au tendre baiser de Rodney, et lentement il conduit ce dernier sur leur lit, l'allongeant doucement.  
Tout en s'embrassant, leurs mains se baladent lentement, avec douceur, sur le corps de l'autre, défaisant au passage les nombreuses barrières qui entravent leur désir hardant. Ils s'effeuillent comme les pétales d'une fleur, goût chaque parcelle de peau libérée du tissu gênant.  
_Les vêtements se retrouvent éparpillés un peu de partout. John enlève la dernière barrière, le boxer noir de son amant, frôlant doucement son intimité déjà tendu par le désir, puis le recouvre de baiser sur tout le corps, avant de redescendre lentement vers le Saint Graal de l'astrophysicien. Il dépose d'abord de petits baisers le faisant gémir doucement, puis passe sa langue délicatement comme s'il était recouvert de nutella, ce qui a pour effet, de faire s'arc-bouter Rodney. Enfin le sentant totalement sous son contrôle, il le prend totalement dans sa bouche, faisant ainsi pousser un petit cri de plaisir à son amant, complètement abandonné au militaire. Il commence un lent va et vient sur la hampe tendu , Rodney perdant ses mains dans la chevelure ébouriffé de John. Mais ne voulant pas le faire partir trop vite, il s'arrête et remonte vers la bouche de son amant, déposant de ci - delà, des baisers papillons sur la peau douce et chaude du sorcier. Rodney ne veut pas être le seul à subir, aussi durant les baisers, il laisse balader ses mains sur le corps, les fesses de John avant d'atteindre son but, le sexe gonflé de désir. Il l'enserre dans sa main et le caresse doucement d'abord puis un peu plus vite, faisant s'arc-bouter presque à chaque aller-retour de sa main, John, avant de revenir à une cadence beaucoup plus douce.  
John n'en peut plus, il a les reins en feu, ainsi que la partie tendue de son anatomie, aussi il s'écarte légèrement de Rodney, afin de lui écarter un peu les jambes, et glisse d'abord un doigt tout doucement, l'écartant un peu, le préparant, pour un deuxième avant de le pénétrer avec son pénis, tout en déposant encore des baisers sur le ventre et la poitrine. Rodney gémit de plaisir comme à chaque fois, habitué depuis à cette préparation. Le sentant vraiment prêt, il cesse ses baisers, retire ses doigts, il lui soulève légèrement le bassin et le pénètre avec douceur.  
Une fois bien mis, il s'allonge sur son amant et il commence un long va et vient, très lent, remplit de douceur, ponctuer par de nombreux baisers et de caresses. Mais le désir est tellement fort en lui, tellement pressant, qu'il augmente la cadence, au plus grand plaisir de Rodney, dont le frottement de son sexe tendu entre John et lui, ne fait accroître ses gémissements de plaisir. Un seul regard de Rodney suffit à faire comprendre à John qu'il n'en peut plus d'attendre. John donne des coups de reins puissant, arrachant aux deux amants des cris, criant chacun le nom de l'autre, et dans un ultime coup de rein, John explose en son amant dans un râle de plaisir intense, faisant ainsi jouir en même temps Rodney de la même manière. John s'effondre, épuiser mais heureux sur le corps de son compagnon. Rodney le serre tendrement dans ses bras lui chuchotant des mots doux, le couvrant de baiser. John finit par s'enlever, leurs deux corps en sueur, mais respirant la plénitude et l'amour. John s'allonge à côté de lui , l'un contre l'autre, se murmurant encore un tas de jet'aime avant de s'endormir dans un sommeil réparateur._

Les autres ne revoient les garçons que le lendemain, rendant un tas de sourires sous-entendu, les faisant rougir. Grâce à ses amis mais en particulier à John, à son amour, Rodney reprend vraiment goût à la vie.

Mais ce bonheur n'est que de courte durée, car quelque part sur une planète de la galaxie de Pégase, MacKensie, prépare sa vengeance, envers les sorciers et en particulier contre Rodney.


	30. Chapter 30

Gros délire ^^ (dialogue récupérer de Fruits Basket et revisiter à ma sauce ^^)

Et merci à tous mes lecteurs anomymes !

**Chapitre 30 : Une journée de délire !**

Depuis leur déménagement, un mois est passé, personne ne l'a vu défiler, trop occupés avec les Salades Vertes défraîchis sur pattes, et les Grille-pains humanoïdes (Réf à Darky)

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un jour un peu spécial ! John et Rodney sont de bonne humeur, très bonne même. Ils sont déchaînés.

QUARTIER DU COUPLE

Liz, attends John, ici car c'est aussi le bureau du militaire. Ce dernier ouvre les portes et la voit mais n'entre pas.

E – Vous voilà, je suis pasé, pour avoir les 500 pages de rapports de missions que vous m'aviez promis… Allez, donnez-les moi, fait-elle avec les larmes aux yeux. J'ai du supplier le SGC pour qu'il patiente encore quelques jours et j'ai le CSI sur le dos, je ne peux tout de même pas leur donner une clé vide !

Et il referme les portes, laissant la diplomate seule dans la pièce, ébahit.

Pendant ce temps le reste de la base est plutôt calme, jusqu'à ce que John arrive dans les parages.

Lorne et Paterson sont entrain de déplacer une grosse armoire métallique – qu'ils ont oublié de vider – pour le nettoyage de « printemps » des vestiaires.

Paterson – John ! Tu tombes bien !

Lorne – Filez nous un coup de main, mon Colonel, s'il vous plaît c'est lourd !

J – Pas de problème !

Les 3 – Oh Hisse ! ! !

Et Liz apparaît soudainement.

E – Je vous tiens ! ! !

J – C'est l'armoire qu'il faut tenir !

E – Débrouillez-vous ! Je veux vos rapports !

J – Bon sang ! Faîtes quelque chose !

Et elle se précipite vers l'armoire. Au bout de quelques instant, elle se rend compte qu'il a filé.

E – Il est gonflé ! ! !

Et elle lâche partant à sa recherche et laissant les deux pauvres militaires dans leur problème d'armoire. Malheureusement, Evan et Paterson lâche l'armoire qui se renverse et se vide.

John regarde de sa cachette :

J – Gagner ! Encore une armoire de foutu !

Un peu après

Alors qu'un groupe de militaire, aident Lorne et Paterson à tout ramasser, Liz revient sur ses pas.

E – John ? !, Allez, montrez-vous !…

Les militaires restent pantois et la regarde avec des yeux ronds.

E – John ! Où êtes-vous ? ! crie-t-elle dans le couloir tout en fouillant de font en comble… John ! ! ! JOHN ! ! !

LABO PRINCIPAL

Du côté de Rodney c'est pas mieux. Dans le labo principal, Rodney planche sur un programme, pendant que le reste de son équipe technique travaille sur autre chose. D'un coup Kavanagh surgit de nul part.

K – Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? di-il un peu durement.

R – Je travaille sur un programme. Pourquoi ? fait-il avec le sourire.

K – J'attends que vous me rendiez, Mon Appareil, Mckay. Rapidement, vous comprenez, je ne partirai pas avant !

En effet, cela fait 15 jours que Rodney le fait patienter avec le modulateur thermique.

R – Vous l'aurez promis, mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Je dois vérifier un truc. Vous m'aideriez beaucoup si vous tendiez les mains en avant…

K - ? ? ?

R – Oui cela me permettrait de bouclez cette équation. S'il vous plaît.

K – Je peux compter sur vous ? !, dit-il bien que méfiant.

R – Hum, hum, fait-il enhochant la tête. Oui !

Calvin tend alors ses mains en avant.

R – Maintenant, penchez un peu la tête.

Ce qu'il fait.

R (mettant une main près de sa bouche) – « POUR UN PAUVRE INGENIEUR, A VOTRE BON CŒUR MR, DAME !)… Hum…, fait-il en ricanant doucement.

Et il sort rapidement en rigolant, laissant Kavanagh dépité et les autres morts de rire.

Du côté de John, dans un coin du mess, plutôt isolé.

J – Hum..hum…

E – Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?, dit-elle un peu énervée.

J – Hum ! se retournant d'un coup. Heu… J'ai pas de mémoire quand j'ai le ventre vide.

E – J'attends les 500 pages des rapports. 500 pages vous comprenez ! Je ne partirais pas avant. Vous n'avez même pas le temps de grignoter.

J – N'ayez crainte Elizabeth, j'ai déjà commencé. C'est promis, je mis recolle.

Et il se sauve encore une fois.

Près de l'infirmerie.

Teyla et Carson marchent tranquillement vers l'antre du médecin tout en discutant. Ils doivent aller sur le continent.

C – Combien y a-t-il de malades ?

T – Trois, je crois…

C – Je vais prendre ce qu'il faut…

D'un coup John apparaît.

J : Bonne idée, je vous accompagne sur le continent.

Mais Liz arrive, surgissant encore de nul part, un regard noir, et le tir en arrière, par le dos de son T-shirt et le traînant un peu derrière elle.

J – Teyla ! Carson ! J'aurai tellement voulu venir avec vous, fait-il les yeux rempli de larmes. Là, je crois bien que c'est fichu !

QUARTIER DU COUPLE

Liz, l'a emmené jusqu'au quartier.

J – Hum !… Hum…. Hum ! ! !… Grhum…. ! ! !, changeant de position toutes les deux secondes.

E – Vos doigts servent à taper sur le clavier, pas à jouer de la musique imaginaire ! dit-elle énervée en le voyant faire à l'instant. Vous vous croisez les bras là ! ! ! fait-elle en gesticulant dans tous les sens derrière John.

J – Vous n'arrêtez pas de gesticuler derrière mon dos ! Vous croyez que c'est facile ? ! Ben non ! Vous me perturbez et cela bloque ma mémoire, et cela ne me viens pas !… J'y peux rien moi !

E – Quoi ? ? ? ! ! ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je vous stresse ! Vous êtes culotté, je suis là pour vous motiver, pour que vous finissez vos rapports ! fait-elle proche de l'hystérie.

J – Désolé, je n'écris que dans le calme absolue ! fait-il en se levant près à sortir.

E – D'accord, je m'en vais ! Vous ne vous enfuirez pas je vous surveille !

Et elle part.

Un peu plus tard, elle retourne au quartier pour voir ce qu'il fait.

E – Ah…, fait-elle contente.

Puis elle referme pour rouvrir aussitôt !

E – LE TTTRRRAAAIIITTTRRREEE ! ! !

Et oui, John a mis un mannequin magique à sa place et s'est sauvé grâce à son balai. ^^

Du côté de Rodney

Pendant ce temps, Kavanagh, lui aussi est à la recherche de Rodney, toujours pour son appareil. Le sorcier est à la serre, bichonnant son chêne, avec l'aide de Sally. Son chêne à bien grandi, et il est du coup à la serre.

R – Tu es beaucoup mieux comme ça ! fait-il avec trois feuilles mortes retirées dans sa main.

Kavanagh l'a retrouvé, gra^ce à ses questionnement, et il est rouge de colère.

R – Aïe ! ! !

L'ingénieur le tire par la chemise vers le labo principal du sorcier mais ce dernier se sauve par la magie.

QUARTIER DU COUPLE

E – Ah ! Vous êtes là !

J – Liz, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous me donner les feuilles blanches poser sur le petit meuble, s'il vous plait ?

E – Tout de suite, si cela peut vous aider ! C'est bien vous êtes au travail. Dit-elle en les prenant et lui tendant.

J – Bien sûr, il est grand temps.

John sort alors une paire de ciseau et commence à découper des bandes, ce qui la surprend.

J – L'été approche, je dois m'y préparer.

Et elle regarde ce qu'il fait exactement : un cerf-volant !

E – AAAAAHHHHH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Du côté de Kavanagh

K – Je vais le tuer ! C'est un monstre qui aime bien torturer les gens ! SORCIER DE MALHEUR ! ! ! ! crie-t-il dans le couloir.

On retrouve John poursuivant Liz dans les couloirs de la cité, car elle lui a confisqué son cerf-volant.

J – RENDEZ-MOI MON CERF-VOLANT ! ! !

E – PAS AVANT DE L'AVOIR BRULE ! ! ! VOUS NE L'AUREZ PAS VOTRE CERF-VOLANT ! IL FAUDRA ME TUER POUR LE RECUPERER ! VOUS POUVEZ TOUJOURS COURIR ! ! !

Le seul soucis, c'est que John, ne la suit plus depuis un moment.

Dans la cité, personne ne comprend l'attitude espiègle des deux hommes, rendant chèvres, l'ingénieur et la diplomate, sous les regards très amusés mais compatissant surtout pour Liz, du reste des habitants.

MESS

SGA1 et Carson sont attablés.

Tous – Bon appétit à tous !

Et ils attaquent le repas ! C'est alors que Liz arrive essoufflée à leur table, ainsi que Kavanagh.

J – Liz…

R – Calvin…

R/J – Où étiez-vous ? Venez vite nous rejoindre, les Lasagnes sont meilleures chaudes, font-ils en cœur avec un sourire tendre mais malicieux aussi.

Et les deux craquent et pleurent.

Un peu plus tard après le repas.

J – Ah ! ! ! , Je me sens mieux ! Maintenant que j'ai le ventre bien rempli, je vais passer un super après-midi.

E – HORS DE QUESTION ! Vous n'irez pas vous reposer tant que je n'aurais pas les rapports complets !

J – Vous, vous n'avez pas appréciez les lasagnes ! fait-il avec un petit sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

E – Bon, cette fois je ne rigole plus ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'état d'urgence ! On doit ouvrir la porte dans 2h et les rapports sont très incomplets. Si vous aviez un tout petit peu conscience de la situation, vous ne seriez pas entrain de me parler de pâtes et vous ne songeriez pas à comment vous détendre cet après-midi !

J – C'est peut-être parce que je mange trop de pâtes que le stylo me tombe des mains ou que mes mains refuse de travailler.

E – Quoi ? ? ? ! ! !

J – Ben oui ! C'est pathétique, mais pathologique, je patauge quand je mets la main à la patte !

Juste le temps de comprendre, qu'elle se rend compte, dans sa tête, qu'il se fout d'elle encore une fois !

J – Hum… Je vous adore, vous êtes une bonne patte…

Et il se sauve en souriant et laissant une Liz déprimée.

BUREAU DE LIZ

On retrouve Liz, assise derrière son bureu, plus déprimer que jamais, et parlant toute seule.

E – Il me tue, il m'assasine… C'est un vrai démon… Le diable en personne…

Elle n'entend pas que quelqu'un entre dans son bureau : c'est Lorne.

E - … L'Enfer de la page blanche, il me le fait vivre par procuration…

Lorne – Madame…, le Colonel Sheppard, m'a chargé de vous donner ceci.

E – Hein ?

C'est une lettre contenant, une clé USB. Elle y trouve joint un petit mot qu'elle lit.

« J – J'avais fini :D ! »

E – Mais alors si c'était prêt, pourquoi il m'a laissé dans l'angoisse ? ? ? ! ! ! SALE TYPE ! ! ! OUIN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

De même dans le labo principal.

Calvin est à sa table de travail. Radeck s'approche de Kavanagh, qui est tout aussi dépiter.

Radeck – Tenez…

K – Hein ? ! Mon appareil ! ! !

Radeck – Rodney a joint un mot.

Calvin ouvre la feuille.

« R – J'avais fini depuis 15 jours, avec ! ! ! :D Je voulais rigoler ! »

K – Quel salaud ! OUIN ! ! ! J'en avais besoin pour mes calculs ! ! ! OOOUUUIIINNN ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Et tous sont amusés.

Dans son coin…

R – Gagné !, fait-il avec un grand sourire.

Et c'est sur cette dernière touche de gaminerie que finit la journée.

Le soir même, les deux sorciers, s'excusent et s'expliquent en disant qu'il voulait mettre un peu d'ambiance dans la base. Afin de redonner le sourire à tout le monde. Aussi, il demande pardon à Liz et Calvin, qui, oh surprise, ne leur en tiennent pas vraiment rigueur. Ils sont juste de corvée de plonge et de ménage dans le mess.

Et cette journée, est la dernière qui marquera le bonheur dans la cité mythique.


	31. Chapter 31

Merci encore une fois à tous mes fans ^^

Voici un chapitre intense (enfin pour moi) Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ^^

Bonne lecture ;D

**Chapitre 31 : L'ultime combat**

QUELQUE PART SUR UNE PLANETE

Une femme vêtu de noir, s'adresse à une petite foule. C'est Mackenzie, avec ses derniers Mangemorts ? Ils sont encore une bonne trentaine..

Mac – Il nous ont tenu tête trop longtemps, il faut s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute !

Mangemort1 – Que pouvons nous faire ?

MGM2 – Nous sommes encore plus nombreux qu'eux ! Il faut les attaquer directement, comme la suggérer notre déesse.

MGM3 – Ils vont encore nous écraser, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne suis pas assez fou pour ça !

Et il commence à partir.

Mac – Abiorto ? !

Et il se retourne, vers la jeune femme. C'est alors qu'il voit la baguette tendu vers lui.

Mac – _AVADA KEDAVRA ! ! !_

Le sorcier s'effondre, laissant dans la stupeur, les autres.

Mac – Quelqu'un d'autre veut me laisser tomber ?

Les sorciers effrayés par l'éventualité de mourir à l'instant, lui font signes que non.

Mac – Nous allons les attaquer aujourd'hui ! ! ! dit-elle fermement.

MGM2 – Et où ça ? Nous attaquons une planète alliée et ils débarquent ? !

Mac – J'ai mieux, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. On va aller sur Atlantis !

MGM4 – Vous êtes sûr ? D'après ce que je sais, ils ont un bouclier infranchissable !

Mac – Je sais, mais je connais un moyen pour le rendre franchissable. Comme l'a suggéré Nikem, nous allons attaquer une planète mais pas n'importe laquelle. Le site Alpha !

MGM5 - Qu'est-ce ?

Mac – Un refuge en cas d'attaque. Nous allons éliminés les quelques soldats en poste là-bas, et utilisés le code d'identification. Le bouclier se baissera et nous passerons sans problème… Notre attaque sera fulgurante car ils ne s'y attendront pas, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

MGM6 – Alors, on y va ?

Mac – Oui, maintenant, Dérius. Allons y !

En son fort intérieur, Mackenzie espère que ses anciennes connaissances, n'ont pas changé le site Alpha, aussi elle compose les coordonnées d'une manière à la fois tranquille et stressée, mais sans rien laisser paraître. Au dernier symbole la porte s'ouvre et le groupe passe.

SITE ALPHA

Les militaires en place, ont entendu la porte s'ouvrir et sans réponse d'identification, se précipite vers l'anneau près à une éventuelle attaque. Quand ils voient qui c'est qui passe, ils tirent dans le tas, malheureusement les Mages Noirs se protègent à l'aide d'un bouclier magique, mais très peu tombent sous les balles des P90, quatre ou cinq, et les autres lancent des Avada à tout bout de champ, décimant ainsi rapidement le petit camp.

Mackenzie satisfaite du résultat se précipite dans la petite station de commande, récupérer le GDO. Sachant où chercher, elle trouve également le code d'identification… Sur la plaque militaire du commandant de la base. Elle ressort de la tente et rejoint ses sbires près de la porte.

Mac – Je l'ai ! Une fois le code rentré, nous devons passer très rapidement.

Ts – D'accord Déesse !

Elle compose l'adresse d'Atlantis et une fois la porte ouverte, elle rendre le code d'identification. Puis ils passent tous la porte sous forme énergie magique.

ATLANTIS

Elizabeth est dans son bureau avec John et Rodney, discutant des dernières avancées pour détruire les Réplicateurs, quand l'alarme s'enclenche. Aussi ils se précipitent à la porte.

Chuck – C'est le site Alpha…

J – Sûrement le Major Andros, pour le rapport de la semaine…

E – Normalement c'est demain… Chuck…

Chuch – La communication est ouverte…

E – Major…

C'est alors que des formes d'énergies noirs apparaissent. Rodney réagit aussitôt levant le bouclier, empêchant d'autres Mangemorts de passer.

R – SAUVEZ VOUS TOUS ! ! ! ! ! ! !

J – Mac ! ! !

Mais Mackenzie et ses acolytes bloquent les portes.

Mac – Personne ne bouge d'ici !

Rodney sort de sa manche, sa baguette et la colle contre sa gorge.

R – TOUS LES SORCIERS EN SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT ! URGENT ! VOS BAGUETTES !

Dans toute la base, l'appelle résonne et il ne leur faut que quelques secondes pour arriver, Sally parmi eux. John lui aussi sa baguette.

Mac – Vous allez tous mourir !

R – Dans tes rêves ! fait-il en se présentant devant elle.

Mac – Je me charge de celui là, dit-elle aux autres. Occupez vous eux ! ! !

Et les Mangemorts se précipitent sur les Sorciers. Les civils arrivent à partir en douce, pendant que des militaires arrivent pour les tuer. Toute la salle est envahie de même que beaucoup de couloir. La cité ressemble à une guerre des tranchées, où plusieurs civils sont blessés gravement voire mortellement par les Mangemorts.

Elizabeth, Ronon et Teyla assistent au combat qui débute.

Tous se retrouvent avec au moins deux Mangemorts comme John. Ce dernier se bat comme un beau diable, lançant un certain nombre d'Expelliarmus.

J – _Protego ! ! ! Expelliarmus ! ! !_

MGM – _Avada…_

J – _Expelliarmus ! ! ! _

Et le Mangemort voltige dans les airs.

John réussi a en tuer un mais l'autre est plus coriace, le blessant suffisamment pour l'affaiblir, mais grâce à Ronon et à son magnum, il le descend sans problème.

Du côté de Rodney.

Le combat entre les deux Sorciers est acharné.

Mac – Tu vas mourir ici ! Aujourd'hui ! _Expelliarmus ! ! !_

R _– Protego ! ! !_ Si je meurs, je t'emmènerai avec moi dans la tombe !

Mac – _Stupéfix ! ! !_

R – _Protego ! ! ! Expelliarmus ! ! !_

Et elle s'envole dans les airs mais ne retombent pas. Elle s'évapore et file vers l'extérieur de la cité. Rodney la suit de la même manière. Liz se précipite vers le grand balcon, pour voir où ils vont.

Ils atterrissent à la jetée Nord et leur combat reprend.

Dans la cité, les Mages Blancs reprennent l'avantage, bien aider de leurs amis. Mais les combats ont fait de nombreux blessés que Carson a bien du mal à tous soigner. John et Sally partent donner un coup de main aux autres à tuer les derniers Mangemorts récalcitrant.

JETEE NORD

MacKenzie et Rodney, sont tous les deux dans un état de blessure et de fatigue assez avancé mais aucun ne veut lâcher.

Mac – _Expelliarmus ! ! !_

Rodney n'a pas le temps de se protéger, il est expédié quelques mètres plus loin, aggravant ses blessures. Alors qu'il tente de se relever, Mackenzie lui lance l'Impardonnable.

Mac – _AVADA KEDAVRA ! ! !_

Et Rodney est propulsé un peu plus loin. Voyant qu'il ne bouge plus, elle s'approche pour voir et triompher mais Rodney se relève, sonner et surpris, mais il comprend vite pourquoi, le sort de mort n'a pas marché.

Mac – Tu devrais être mort ! ! !

R – Oui, je devrais, mais j'ai quelque chose que tu n'as pas et que tu n'auras jamais !

Mac – Ah ! ! ! ! _AVADA KEDAVRA ! ! !_

Et son attaque reste vaine, si ce n'est que cela à fait reculer Rodney un peu. Et elle recommence.

R – Arrêtes de t'acharner sur moi, tu as perdu… _Expelliarmus ! ! !_

Mais il la rate.

Mac – JAMAIS ! ! ! _AVADA KEDAVRA ! ! !_

R – Je suis protégé contre tes attaques ! _Expelliarmus ! ! !_

Et il la repousse.

R – J'AI CE QUE TON PERE NE T'A JAMAIS DONNE ! fait-il en hurlant presque sur elle. J'AI QUELQU'UN QUI M'AIME.

Mac – MON PERE M'AIMAIT ! dit-elle sur le même ton, remplit de colère. _AVADA KEDAVRA ! ! ! _

Dans la cité, il n'y a plus aucun Mangemorts de vivant, mais trois Sorciers sont morts ainsi que quelques civils.

J – Où est Rodney ? !

E – A la jetée nord avec Mackenzie !

Et Sally et John se précipitent par les airs vers le lieu du combat. Le reste de SGA1 ainsi que Carson et Liz se précipitent grâce aux téléporteurs.

A la jetée, le combat est sur le point de s'achever.

Mac – _Expelliarmus ! ! !_

R – _Protego ! ! ! Expelliar…._

Mac – _ENDOLORIS ! ! !_

Et Rodney se tord de douleur, se retrouve à genou.

Mac – _ENDOLORIS ! ! ! ENDOLORIS ! ! !_

Rodney est très mal en point mais réussi à la repoussé avec un Expelliarmus assez puissant.

Elle regarde sa baguette et le regarde lui. Elle a trouvé comment en finir avec le Mage Blanc. Elle coure vers lui, la baguette droite devant elle.

Rodney est entrain de se relever et ne la voit pas arriver, et qu'en elle arrive vraiment sur lui, il sent une piqûre brûlante le transpercer, et il voit la baguette de la Sorcière se planter en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Mac – Je t'avais dit que tu mourrais aujourd'hui, il dit-elle dans un murmure.

Et dans un dernier sursaut de vigueur, Rodney la regarde avec des larmes aux yeux, du sang aux commissures des lèvres qui laisse transparaître un sourire.

R – Et moi, je t'avais dit que j'emporterai avec moi dans la tombe… _AVADA KEDAVRA ! ! !_ crie-t-il en la retenant et collant le bout de sa baguette sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Et le sort envahi son corps d'un coup, arrêtant son cœur et le reste de ses organes vitaux. Il lâche la sorcière qui tombe à terre sans douceur.

Rodney sent que quelque chose envahi son corps, et il s'effondre à son tour.

Même pas une minute plus tard Sally et John arrivent et découvrent le macabre spectacle…


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 : Ce n'est pas un Adieu…**

John se précipite vers son amant, étendu sur le côté, lui tournant le dos, alors que Sally s'approche, méfiante, vers Mackenzie.

Alors que Sally constate que la Sorcière est bien morte, John retourne doucement Rodney. Il a les yeux fermés et il craint le pire. Sally s'est rapprochée d'eux alors que John pose deux doigts sur la carotide de son compagnon.

J – Il est vivant !

C'est alors que Sally remarque la baguette.

S – Oh mon dieu, non…

J – Quoi ? !

S – Elle… elle l'a poignardé avec sa baguette…

Et il regarde plus bas, il n'avait pas remarqué la flaque de sang quand il l'avait retourné.

J – Carson, va le soigner…

S – Ce n'est pas possible…

J – Tu dis n'importe quoi ! fait-il durement les larmes aux yeux.

C'est alors que les autres arrivent et Carson se précipite vers Rodney.

S – Il faut juste l'emmener à l'infirmerie et le soulager de la douleur…, dit-elle dans un ton d'abandon total.

C – Sally, il est gravement blessé, il mourra !

Elle regarde tout le monde, alors qu'une équipe médicale les rejoint, et dit en baissant la tête légèrement.

S – La baguette répand un poison… Il n'y a aucun antidote…

Tous baissent la tête alors que Rodney est installé sur le brancard, puis ils se dirigent vers l'infirmerie.

ENTRE TEMPS, ENTRE LES DEUX PLANS D'EXISTENCE

Rodney se réveille et se retrouve, sur une colline. Une colline qu'il connaît bien, la colline de son enfance, au chalet familiale au Canada.

R – Qu'est ce que je fais là ?… Je suis mort ? !

? – Pas encore…

Et il se retourne pour se retrouver en face d'une femme.

R – Vous ne m'êtes pas inconnue…

? – Sûrement, fait-elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

Rodney cherche dans sa mémoire quelques minutes, avant de se donner une tape sur le front.

R – Vous êtes Oma !

? – Oui… Je vois que Daniel vous a parlé de moi.

R – Vaguement à vrai dire. J'ai lu ses rapports de missions. Il a raconté les deux fois où vous l'aviez élevé… Cela va être le cas pour moi ?

O – Rodney, tu as été proche de l'ascension, tu en as les capacités. Mais le veux-tu seulement ?

R – Si je dis « non », je ne vois plus John, si je dis « oui » je ne vois plus John. Quel choix !

O – Je sais que c'est une décision très dure… Par rapport aux autres sorciers tu es le seul que nous pouvons élevé. Nombreux de tes compagnons sont morts au cour de ce combat…

R – John ? ! fait-il inquiété.

O – Non, John va bien, Sally aussi, ainsi qu'un petit nombre… Ils sont auprès de toi… Les autres sont morts soudainement donc impossible pour eux de s'élever, car en plus ils n'étaient pas prêts.

R – Parce que je le suis plus ? !

O – Oui !

Rodney se met à tourner en rond, alors qu'Oma reste impassible et le regarde faire. Il s'arrête au bout de quelques minutes et la regarde.

R – Pourrais-je seulement le voir de temps en temps ?

O – Non…, sauf si tu restes discret pour ne pas te faire repérer…

Là Rodney la reconnaît bien, toujours à passer outre les ordres mais ne les encourageants pas non plus.

O – Ta mission a été accompli, tu es libre maintenant… Dans les deux cas tu mourras…

R – Dans l'un que mon corps, et dans l'autre totalement…

O – Toi seul peut choisir, je ne peux t'aider plus…

R – Et Carson ne peut pas me soigner ?

O – La baguette répand un poison, qui va bloquer, au fils des heures tous tes organes vitaux, comme un puissant venin de serpent… Tu as quelques minutes pour réfléchir ?

R – Un truc ? Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

O – Un peu plus d'une heure, alors que de l'autre côté, il n'y a que quelques minutes qui se sont écoulés depuis que tu as perdu conscience… Tes amis vont t'emmener à l'infirmerie…

Et elle disparaît afin de laisser Rodney décider ce qu'il veut tranquillement.

Quand elle revient, Rodney a pris sa décision.

O – Alors ?

R – Je vous suis… Je voudrais simplement dire au revoir, au moins à John…

O – D'accord…

SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT / ENTRE LES DEUX PLANS

Le brancard arrive en salle d'embarquement quand Rodney est pris de convulsions. Alors que Carson passe dans la perfusion un anti-convulsif, John ressent comme des picotements, et pour chasser la sensation des agréables, il ferme les yeux et frissonne. Mais quand il les rouvre, il est sur une colline inconnu.

R – John…

Ce dernier se retourne, et se précipite vers son amant, le serrant et l'embrassant avec tendresse et force, à la fois. Rodney s'écarte à contre cœur, et lui caresse doucement la joue. Son regard est brillant, mais exprime de la tristesse.

R – Tu es ici pour que je te dise… que je te dise au revoir…, fait-il d'une voix enroué par l'émotion.

J – Au revoir ? ! Non, tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas me laisser… J'ai besoin de toi…

R – Moi aussi, mais je ne peux pas… Le poison me tue lentement…

J – Alors on est entre les deux mondes ?

R – Oui… Les Anciens me proposent de faire l'ascension… Oma Dessala est là , fait-il en pointant du regard vers la femme.

John se retourne et la voit.

J – Alors tu as pris ta décision… Te reverrais-je ?

R – Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit… Tu le sais, leurs lois débiles, mais c'est mon seul moyen pour rester dans la mesure du possible avec toi…

John baisse la tête et commence à pleurer, mais Rodney soulève d'un doigt avec douceur son menton pour qu'il le regarde.

R – Je serais toujours là et là, fait-il en pointant son doigt vers le cœur et la tête de son amant… Je serai ton Ange, fait-il avec un petit sourire tendre.

J – Tu seras mon Ange…

Et Rodney l'embrasse tendrement, alors qu'Oma se rapproche des deux hommes.

O – Il est temps Rodney, ton corps ne tiendra pas indéfiniment, le poison agit plus vite que prévu.

R – D'accord…

Et il regarde dans les yeux son amant et lui dit tendrement :

R – Dis aux autres qu'on reste dans la salle d'embarquement, je vais leur dire au revoir.

J – D'accord…

Et John se retrouve de nouveau dans la salle d'embarquement, noire de monde. Carson, finit d'injecter le produit.

C – C'est bon, on y va.

J – Non !

C / T / E / Ro / S – Quoi ? ? ? ! ! !

J – C'est ce qu'il veut…

C – Elizabeth ? !

S – Si c'est ce qu'il veut, laissons le…

Et au bout de quelques minutes, ils voient le dernier soulèvement de poitrine, et une larme coulée… Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que le corps de Rodney s'illumine et éblouisse toute la salle. Quand la lumière disparaît, Rodney est debout devant eux, mais un peu transparent comme un fantôme.

C / T / E / Ro / S – Rodney…

E – Vous nous abandonnez…

R – Je ne vous abandonne pas, je pars pour une nouvelle aventure… Je serais toujours dans vos cœurs et vos têtes… Et j'essaierai de me manifester dans la mesure du possible… Vous savez que je suis têtu pour ça.

Tous sourient et hochent la tête.

T – Vous allez nous manquer…

R – A moi aussi… Prenez seulement soins les uns des autres, la vie, l'amitié et l'amour c'est tellement précieux, ne l'oubliez jamais…

C'est alors qu'il regarde vers le plafond et sourit…

R – Il est temps pour moi… Ce n'est pas un Adieu,… juste un au revoir, dit-il ému mais souriant.

Et dans la salle, où le silence régnait jusqu'à présent, et rempli d' « Au revoir » pour le scientifique. Et dans un dernier signe de la main commun, Rodney devient énergie pure et s'élève…

Dans la base, c'est les pleurs qui remplacent les « Au revoir ».

John part se réfugier dans leur quartier afin de craquer, et de pleurer son Amour.


	33. Chapter 33

_Merci aux très nombreux lecteurs de cette fic, venant de France, des USA, du Canada, de Monaco, de la Réunion, même de la Suisse... Et de beaucoup d'autres endroits... Et oui, j'ai vu le traffic de ces dernières semaines. Merci encore à vous tous de suivre cette formidable aventure :D_

**Chapitre 33 : Petit chêne est devenu grand**

Cela fait maintenant six mois que Rodney a ascensionné et depuis il ne s'est pas montré.

La Cité a repris son cours de vie mais pour certains l'absence de l'imposant scientifique est encore douloureux, surtout pour son amant. Depuis le son départ vers un autre monde, John avait pris l'habitude d'aller à leur balcon et de regarder les étoiles comme pour essayer de le sentir près de lui.

Bien qu'il ne le voit pas, il a l'impression de le sentir, lorsqu'il ressent un petit courant d'air dans une pièce fermée c'est comme si Rodney lui caresse le visage tendrement, et cela lui permet de ne pas perdre pied face à cette solitude.

De son côté Rodney, observe son ancienne vie, ne pouvant intervenir comme il veut, tellement il est surveiller par les Anciens.

Puis un jour :

Oma : On vient de te donner l'autorisation d'aller les voir quelques minutes.

R : Ah oui ? ! Comment cela se fait-il ?

O : Ils ont trouvé que tu es resté sage, en intervenant pas…

R : S'ils savaient vraiment, dit-il dans un murmure.

O : Rodney, soit plus discret…

R : Mouais…

O : Tes amis vont allés sur le continent. Ton chêne a bien poussé, et il commence a avoir besoin de plus de place pour ses racines aussi John, Carson, Teyla, Ronon, Elizabeth, Sally, Radeck et certains autres sorciers ont décidé d'aller le planter et de se recueillir pour toi.

R : Mon petit chêne… Donc ils pourront me voir aussi ?

O : Oui, fait-elle avec le sourire, et même te toucher. Profite en bien car cela ne sera pas d'aussitôt que tu pourras refaire cela.

R : C'est clair… Il faut que je fasse une entrée fracassante, fait-il avec un grand sourire, trop heureux de pouvoir serrer ses amis et son compagnon.

O : Il est temps pour toi, d'y aller. Le moment venu je te dirai quand rentrer.

R : D'accord…

Sur le continent

Tout le petit monde est arrivé une heure plus tôt afin de creuser un trou assez profond pour replanter le chêne. Alors qu'ils ont fini de remettre la terre et de l'avoir arrosé, ils le regardent restant silencieux repensant à leur ami disparut jusqu'à :

? – Mon petit chêne est devenu grand…

Comme un seul homme, tout le groupe se retourne vers la voix, que tous ont reconnu. Ils voient alors le scientifique, habillé tout de blanc, les regardant et souriant.

E – C'est bien vous Rodney ? !

R : Oui, Liz, c'est bien moi.

Et la jeune femme se jette dans ses bras suivit par beaucoup de personne. Un seul est resté en retrait n'en revenant toujours pas de le voir en fasse de lui. Après des accolades émouvantes, tous s'écartent de Rodney afin qu'il rejoigne son amant.

R : Bonjour FlyBoy…

J : …

R : Je vois que comme d'habitude tu planes, je vais te faire redescendre de ton petit nuage.

Et il lui prend le visage tendrement dans ses mains et l'embrasse avec douceur, ce qui a pour effet de faire réagir John qui le serre dans ses bras tout en pleurant un peu.

J : Je suis si heureux de te revoir, de te sentir contre moi…

R : Moi aussi… Mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps avec vous…

J : Je m'en doute… Une autorisation spéciale…

R : Oui…

Puis il se penche à son oreille et lui demande : As-tu aimé mes douces caresses ?

J : Oui, fait-il avec un grand sourire… Allons voir les autres.

Et tous les deux vont vers le groupe qui a le sourire.

R : Merci de vous être occupés de mon petit chêne, il est beau maintenant.

S : C'est normal Rodney…

C : Et si vous nous racontiez comment est la vie chez les Ascensionnés ?

Et Rodney leur raconte que la vie est ennuyeuse à mourir, que personne ne peut intervenir, et que s'ils le font, ils sont « désintégrés », ce qui choque les Atlantes. Mais Rodney glisse un mot à John qui le fait passer à son voisin et ainsi de suite. Ce dernier a réussi à passer en douce de la vigilance des autres grâces à Oma, il a put intervenir deux ou trois fois, comme là fois, où au cours d'une mission, il a réussi grâce à son énergie, faire exploser les moteurs d'un destroyé où son équipe d'avant avait été retenu prisonnier. Donc deux ou trois événements qui était restés inexpliqué jusqu'à maintenant.

Après un bon petit moment de discussion où Rodney ose faire des révélations sur certaines situations de ses amis rendant le moment cocasse pour certains et pour d'autres dans la bonne rigolade, Oma apparaît devant tout le monde.

O : Bonjour.

Ts : Salut ! ! !

Rodney perd son sourire, ce que tout le monde remarque.

T : Vous devez partir, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier se contente de hochet affirmativement.

O : Je suis désolé Rodney, mais ils veulent que vous rentriez maintenant.

Alors chacun leur tour, ils serrent leur ami, lui disant que cela leur a fait du bien de le voir, savoir qu'il allait bien, et qu'ils espèrent toujours le revoir plus souvent, puis le dernier à le serrer dans ses bras, c'est John. Les deux hommes ont les yeux rouge, et Rodney lui promet, en lui murmurant à l'oreille de revenir aussi souvent que possible en douce. Les deux hommes sourient, s'embrassent tendrement, puis Rodney s'en va rejoindre Oma. Après un dernier signe de la main, les deux êtres de lumières disparaissent.

E : Ca va aller, John ?

J : Oui.

Ro : Vous êtes sûr ?

J : Oui, il m'a promis qu'il reviendrait, dit-il tout doucement à l'assemblée qui l'entoure.

Puis après un dernier regard au chêne et vers le ciel, tous remontent à bord des Jumpers et rentrent sur Atlantis.


	34. Chapter 34

_Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue pour publier ce chapitre mais entre étude/grossesse/syndrome de la page blanche, c'était pas évident d'avancer l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci encore à mes nombreux lecteurs._

_Bonne lecture, et laissez une petite review si c'est possible. :)  
_

**Chapitre 34 : ****Le retour**

Depuis la dernière apparition de Rodney, John avait retrouvé le sourire même si son amant lui manquait énormément. En plus ce dernier venait en cachette le soir faire une petite apparition de 5 minutes, ou il intervenait d'une manière ou d'une autre lors de mission fort périlleuse qui mettait toujours son équipe en grand danger.

Ce que n'avait pas remarquer jusqu'à présent Rodney c'est que le conseil le faisait étroitement surveiller par une autre personne qu'Oma. Ils voulaient voir jusqu'où il irait dans son interaction, et la dernière mission de SGA1 c'était soldé par un blessé, John, Rodney avait voulu le soigner et donc s'était montré ce qui n'avait vraiment pas plus au Grand Conseil des Anciens, aussi, l'avaient-ils fait disparaître avant qu'il ne guérisse John.

Depuis il était coincé dans l'autre monde comme dans une cellule temporelle.

Cela fait des jours que Rodney « tourne » en rond dans la maison-prison où les Anciens l'ont placé en attendant le jugement. Un jour, un des conseiller vient le voir.

Conseiller – Rodney, j'espère que vous avez compris la leçon !

R – Vous me demandez de ne plus les aider, mais pour moi c'est impossible. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mort qu'ils doivent mourir, je ne pas laisser faire cela.

Cons – Vous savez très bien pourtant que vous ne pouvez intervenir… Même si cela vous fait mal, il ne faut pas, où vous risquez d'être coincé éternellement ici !

R – De toute façon, je suis coincé pour l'éternité. Quelle choix !

Cons – Rodney, c'est pour rester dans le cours du destin que nous…

R – Vous avez changé le cour de votre propre destin, en vous élevant et devenant omnipotent ! Vous pouvez intervenir mais préférer voir mourir les gens qui n'ont rien fait… Même dans nos croyances terriennes, nous pensons qu'un Dieu nous soutient et peu influencé le cours de notre vie jusqu'à un certain point. Un seul être, même peut-être illusoire donne plus d'espoir à toute une nation, que vous qui êtes des milliers et que vous pouvez intervenir réellement.

Cons – Je comprends très bien votre…

R – Non vous ne comprenez pas ! ! ! Et vous ne comprendrez jamais ce que le simple humain peut ressentir ! Vous avez oublié ce qu'était l'humilité, l'altruisme et le don de soi !

Cons – Je ne vous permets pas ! fait-il avec véhémence.

R – Mais je prends ce droit ! Vous croyez que je ne vous observe pas, vos autres Anciens ! Les coups bas pleuvent de tous les côtés par moment, et les autres de rang inférieur comme moi, devons fermer notre bouche, on ne peut se défendre. C'est à celui qui écrasera l'autre, donc vous n'êtes pas mieux que nous. Vous vous dites Sage, mais des fois vous ne valez pas mieux que les simples humains ou les Wraiths !

Le Conseiller est choqué par ces paroles mais au fond de lui, il sait que Rodney a raison.

R – Alors ou vous me laissez faire, ou tuez moi, car je ne veut plus souffrir de voir mes amis sans pouvoir rien faire.

Et Rodney part dans la pièce d'à côté ne pouvant rester une minute de plus devant un être vraiment hypocrite. Le Conseiller le regarde s'éloigner puis sort de la maison.

Il retourne auprès des autres et raconte la rencontre. Au fur et à mesure du monologue, les visages soit se décompose, soit affiche une profonde colère, ou encore pour certains comme Oma, un certain sentiment d'accord à ce qu'a dit Rodney.

Cons – Donc, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de choix.

Cons1 – Ce qui sont pour qu'on le fasse disparaître complètement lèvent la main.

Un certain nombre la lève puis vient la question pour le retour sur Atlantis. Là, une majorité lève la main. Certains pour soutenir Rodney, d'autres par peur que d'autres ascensionnés fassent comme Rodney et interviennent.

Cons1 – Bien donc Rodney va redevenir un être humain à part entière.

Cons 2 – Il a encore beaucoup de chose à accomplir et il n'est pas encore assez mature pour vraiment comprendre notre point de vue.

Cons – Un jour peut-être qu'il comprendra. Alors là, il sera vraiment prêt à faire l'ascension.

Cons1 – Je vous charge de lui annoncer Oma.

Oma – Bien.

Cons3 – Nous lui effacerons la mémoire sur tout ce qui concerne certains événements de l'avenir et renseignements sur les Wraiths.

Cons1 – Allez-y Oma.

Et elle part chez Rodney.

TOC TOC TOC

Pas de réponse.

TOC TOC TOC

Toujours rien, aussi elle rentre dans la maison et le cherche, elle le retrouve dans la chambre regardant une « photo » de sa grande famille.

Oma – Rodney ? !

R – Oma ? fait-il en sursautant.

Oma – Ca va ?

R – Vous voulez vraiment une réponse, fait-il amèrement.

Elle le regarde et compatit à sa douleur.

Oma – On m'a envoyé pour vous annoncer leur décision.

Rodney se redresse et pose le cadre, prêt à entendre la décision.

Oma – Ils ont décidé que vous retourneriez auprès de vos proches, dit-elle avec le sourire.

Rodney ne répond rien trop surpris par la bonne nouvelle.

Oma – On devra cependant vous effacer certains souvenirs.

R – Lesquelles ?

Oma – Les événements de l'avenir puisque ils ne servent plus à rien, vu que vous allez changer le destin de chaque personne de votre entourage ainsi que les infos que nous avons eu sur les Wraiths dernièrement.

Rodney perd un peu son sourire face à cette dernière nouvelle mais pas pour longtemps.

Oma – Faîtes comme Daniel pour récupérer certains souvenirs, dit-elle doucement à son oreille alors qu'elle le sert dans ses bras.

Après la brêve, mais tendre étreinte, Rodney demande :

R – Dans combien de temps je retourne auprès de ma « famille ».

Oma – D'ici quelques heures tout au plus le temps de vous effacer la mémoire.

Une heure plus tard Rodney est dans une pièce sombre où tout le Grand Conseil est présent :

Cons1 – Comme vous le savez maintenant, vous ne pouvez partir vivre à nous auprès de vos amis avec certaines informations aussi on va vous les ôter. Vous n'aurez pas mal, juste une sensation de vide. Puis nous vous enverrons sur Atlantis où vous vous réveillerez dans quelques heures. Vous n'avez à rajouter ?

R – Je tiens juste à vous remercier, j'espère que vous comprenez ce que je ressens.

Cons4 – Nous comprenons, vous n'êtes seulement pas assez mature pour vraiment comprendre notre position et nos exigences. Un jour peut-être serez vous apte à faire de nouveau l'ascension.

R – Merci.

Cons2 – Bonne chance Rodney.

Le 3ème conseiller s'approche de Rodney, posant sa main sur le front du Sorcier, où une lumière vive fait son apparition. Un à un les souvenir sont enlevés de la mémoire de Rodney puis la lumière s'intensifie et Rodney disparaît dans une lumière éblouissante.

ATLANTIS

Dans la cité tout est calme. La salle de contrôle est tranquille jusqu'à ce que l'alarme se déclenche et face sortir Liz de son bureau.

Chuck – Nous recevons un code, Madame, c'est l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard.

E – Levez le bouclier !

Et l'équipe apparaît quelques secondes plus tard.

J – Bonjour, bonjour !

E – Alors cette planète ?

J – Rien a signalé, on pourrait en faire le site béta.

E – Venez en briefing vous allez tout me raconter…

Alors qu'ils commencent à monter l'escalier, une vive lumière envahie la salle d'embarquement, éblouissant tout le monde. Quand la lumière s'apaisent enfin, un corps nu en position fœtale est allongé sur le sol froid de la pièce. Les militaires pointes leurs armes sur l'apparition, mais John ressent une sensation qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis le départ physique son amant. Son aura. Même Sally la ressent mais elle reste prostrée par la surprise.

J – Baissez vos armes ! ! ! fait-il en se précipitant vers le corps.

Les autres surpris ne bougent pas.

J – Rodney, fait-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Ro – Rodney ? ? ? ! ! !

E – Une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement d'urgence.

Le reste de l'équipe s'approche enfin ainsi que Liz. Quand, ils voient sont visages, le sourire vient ainsi que les larmes. Ils retrouvent leur scientifique préférer. Rodney est dans un profond sommeil, le visage détendu, ne montrant aucun soucis. Quand l'équipe médicale, menée par Carson arrive, d'abord ce sont des sursauts de stupeur, puis la précipitation du médecin en chef vers son patient préféré.

C – Il est de retour, fait-il tout en l'examinant…

J – Oui, et pour un bon moment je crois… Il va bien ?

C – Oui, fait-il avec un grand sourire… Sandra la couverture s'il vous plaît… Il a besoin d'une tenue plus descente.

Une fois enrouler dans la couverture, il est posé sur le brancard et emmené dans l'antre du médecin, suivit de ses amis qui ont tous retrouver vraiment le sourire.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 : Les retrouvailles**

Voilà quelques heures que le Sorcier est de retour parmi les siens, il dort toujours, installé dans un lit bien confortable à l'infirmerie, veillé par son amant. John, assis dans un petit fauteuil, lit son « Guerre et Paix » interminable. De temps en temps il lève la tête pour observer son amant qui bouge dans son sommeil. Ce dernier n'a pas le sommeil agité mais il se tourne et se retourne poussant des petits soupirs de bien-être et son visage affichant un léger sourire de béatitude.

Carson observe de loin le couple se disant que la foire va revenir au grand galop quand le scientifique sera au mieux de sa forme, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous car, il fallait bien se l'avouer, l'humeur de Rodney manquait à tous. Les autres membres de SGA1 passent de temps en temps ainsi que Liz et Radek.

Maintenant voilà plus de 24 h ont passé, la base est calme et endormi. John dort sur le lit libre à côté de Rodney. Ce dernier ouvre doucement les yeux, observant le lieu, puis se tourne vers le léger ronflement. Un bruit qui lui avait manqué et qui le fait sourire. Il observe un long moment son amant, silencieux, juste le sourire aux lèvres.

John dans son rêve, se sent observer par un regard bleu azur intense, aussi il entame le chemin du retour au réveil assez rapidement pour voir que son amant l'observe, un grand sourire fendant son visage.

R – Bonjour…

J – Bonjour…, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il se redresse et va vers son amant rapidement.

J – Tu vas bien mon chéri ?

R – Oui, depuis que je suis de retour… Depuis qu'on m'a rendu ma liberté pour être avec toi…

John s'assoit sur le bord du lit de son amant et caresse tendrement le visage du scientifique.

J – C'est si bon de pouvoir te toucher réellement de nouveau, de sentir ton odeur, dit-il en se penchant vers lui.

R – Moi aussi…

Et avec un mouvement lent et plein de tendresse, leurs lèvres se sellent dans un long et tendre baiser.

Carson qui a repris son service depuis 5 bonnes minutes, observe, le sourire aux lèvres, ses deux amis, puis il avertit le reste de la petite « famille ». Ces derniers arrivent quelques minutes plus tard et observent quelques instants le couple puis décident de les rejoindre.

Le Groupe – Bonjour Rodney ! ! ! font-ils en cœur.

Les deux amants se séparent et les regardent, le sourire énorme.

R – Salut !

John aide Rodney à se redresser puis ses amis viennent le serrer dans les bras.

Ro – Vous m'avez manqué mon ami, fait-il avec une forte poigne.

E – Vous nous avez manqué, fait Liz pour généraliser.

R – Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué.

Puis ils discutent un moment, Rodney racontant les derniers moments avant son retour, la mise au pied du mur qu'il a mis avec les Anciens, le fait qu'on lui a retirer les souvenirs au sujet des Wraiths. Teyla lui propose d'essayer, grâce à la méditation, de retrouver ses souvenirs comme lui avait suggérer en douce Oma. Puis les bonnes vieilles habitudes reviennent pour Rodney.

R – Quand pourrai-je sortir de cette maison de vampire ?

C – Maison de vampire, maison de vampire, mais mon infirmerie n'est pas un château délabré ! Non mais !…

Et les autres éclatent de rire.

C – Après un check-up complet vous pourrez partir.

R – Chouette !

S – Tu iras voir ton cher petit chêne ?

R – Et comment !

J – Pendant que notre cher médecin écossais t'examine au complet, je vais préparer ce qu'il faut, pour faire un pique-nique…

C – Je dirais plutôt un dîné sous la lune !

J – Alors un dîné sous la lune et donc un petit bivouac sous les étoiles. Qu'en dis-tu ?

R – J'adore ce programme, fait-il avec un grand sourire.

Après les dernières félicitations pour son retour, tous retournent vaqués à leurs occupations, portant au passage la bonne nouvelle. John part chercher des vêtements plus adéquat pour son amant puis une fois revenu les lui apporter il repart au réfectoire préparer le dîné après un dernier baiser.

Rodney passe toute la journée dans l'infirmerie, subissant, prises de sang, test d'effort respiratoire, course, scanner complet, examen psychologique.

C – Rodney, vos examens sont excellent, vous êtes libre comme l'air.

R – Merci mon ami… Je vais de ce pas me prendre une…

C'est alors que John arrive.

J – Alors ?

C – Il allait partir d'ici prendre une douche. Et il va bien, très bien même. Je ferais un rapport complet à Elizabeth… Bon, sortez de là maintenant messieurs, ou je vous garde pour la nuit !

J – Jamais de la vie ! ! !

Et il attrape la main de son amant et partent pour les quartiers du militaire.

J – Tu veux que je vienne avec toi sous la douche ?

R – Pourquoi, je dirai non ? !

Et John, souriant, le rejoint dans la salle de bain. Une fois l'eau réglé, les deux hommes se déshabillent et vont sous la douche, profitant juste du contact de leurs peaux et s'embrassant tendrement. Puis au bout d'un moment ils se lavent mutuellement et enfin sortent pour se préparer à partir sur le continent.

SUR LE CONTINENT

Le Jumper se pose près du petit chêne. Rodney part saluer son ami arbre pendant que John installe le bivouac et allume le feu. Il sort de la glacière deux petites bouteilles en verre, une de vin et l'autre de champagne, ainsi que deux boites en alu contenant leur dîné déjà cuit – lasagne – il sort une boite en plastique contenant une salade et un petit panier de fruit.

Une fois tout installer il part chercher son amant. Il l'observe un moment, le voyant discuter avec le végétal, puis s'avance et le prend tendrement dans ses bras, le serrant par la taille et posant son menton sur une des épaules de Rodney.

J – J'ai fini, tu viens ?

R – J'arrive, j'ai les crocs !… Au revoir mon petit arbre, fait-il en caressant une des branches.

Les deux hommes s'installent sur la grande couverture, et attaque le dîné par une petite « coupe » de champagne, pour fêter le retour du Sorcier, puis ils entament le repas au cours duquel ils discutent de son départ, de ses visites, de son retour, de ce qu'il leur a manqués chez l'un comme chez l'autre…

Après le repas, une fois débarrassé, ils s'installent sur la couverture, allongé l'un contre l'autre observant les étoiles un long moment en silence, profitant juste de la présence, du contact de l'autre. Puis pousser par une soudaine et intense envie, ils s'embrassent, se « dévorant », se caressant avec passion avant de retrouver une certaine douceur dans les gestes et les baisers. Au fil des câlins, les vêtements se retrouvent éparpiller autour d'eux, retrouvant le contact peau contre peau, chaleur contre chaleur, qui leur avait tant manqué. Au fil des préliminaires, la passion s'intensifie jusqu'au contact complet de leur deux corps. Leur passion est intense et tendre à la fois, remplis de douceur, de mots tendre et beaucoup de « Je t'aime ». A la fin, ils en ressortent épuisés mais heureux comme jamais, puis John récupère les sacs de couchage assembler en un seul et tous deux se mettent au chaud, avant de s'endormir dans un sommeil réparateur, éclairer par les lunes et les étoiles et réchauffer par la douce chaleur du feu et de leur deux corps entrelacés.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillent en douceur avec les premiers rayons du soleil, réitérant les câlins comme la veille puis prennent leur petit déjeuner. Une fois fait, ils rangent tous et repartent pour Atlantis.


	36. Chapter 36

_Voilà mes chers lecteurs, je publie mon dernier chapitre ! C'est l'épilogue de cette fantastique histoire que j'ai eu plaisir à vous conter. Je pense que vous allez le trouver trop court mais je n'ai pas voulu que cela soit trop lourd de peur que cela ne gâche la fin. J'espère qu'en même que cette fin vous plaira._

_Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de la longue attente pour la mise en place de cette fin. J'ai été pas mal occupée avec mes études et surtout mes petits bouts de choux ! J'avoue aussi que j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche ! Pas cool pour mes lecteurs -_-, mais bon j'ai pu la terminée et ne pas vous laissez dans l'attente plus longtemps._

_Alors bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 36 : Epilogue**

La fin de la sorcière maléfique avait finit par faire rentrer dans l'ordre les aventures de nos voyageurs interstellaires. Au moins cela faisait un ennemi en moins dans les parages et grâce aux pouvoirs des sorciers la batailles contre les Wraiths et les Réplicateurs étaient devenus plus égal, puisque ces derniers ne pouvaient combattre la Magie de la même manière.

Teyla avait aidé notre cher Rodney à méditer. Pour la mémoire de tous c'était comique sauf pour la jeune femme et ce cher scientifique.

**Flashback**

T : Rodney, vous devez inspirer et expirer doucement... Tout en faisant le vide dans votre tête..., disait-elle en fermant les yeux.

R : Je vais essayer...

Et il se mit à inspirer-expirer, mais il se débrouilla on ne sait comment pour s'étouffer. Mais au bout d'un moment il comprit le truc, puis il essaya de faire le vide. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour les autres qui assistaient à la séance commençaient à pouffer de rire dans leur coin.

Rodney avait eu la bonne idée de se relier à une sphère magique qui montrait les penser de l'instant. Et au lieu de montrer le vide sidéral de sa tête, toute une batterie de formule mathématique apparurent ce qui commença a énervé un peu la jeune athosienne.

T : Rodney concentrez vous un peu !

R : Désolé, je ne le fais pas exprès ! J'y suis pour rien si je suis un génie au cerveau en ébullition !

J : Le mot est faible Sweety !

R : Oh toi tais-toi ! Moi au moins je réfléchis !

J : Oui, mais là on ne te demande pas de réfléchir... Et c'est pas une formule de math qui va faire apparaître le néant de ton cerveau hyperactif.

R : Pfff !

T : Rodney, ne pensez à rien... Ou a quelque chose d'agréable...

Et Rodney commença a énuméré mentalement ce qu'il aimait, ce que les autres purent observés : Café, Steak Sauce Roquefort, Spaguetti à la bolognaise... Chocolat... Nutella... Nutella sur un point stratégique de John... Une glace... Une glace bien particulière...

J : RODNEY CA SUFFIT ! fit-il en hurlant rouge de honte.

Le scientifique fut du même coup aussi rubicond que son compagnon.

R : Désolé...

T : Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde, que vous alliez retourner à vos occupations, cela le perturbera peut-être moins.

E : Oui, on va sortir... Bonne chance Teyla ! Fit la dirigeante en souriant.

Teyla eut en retour un sourire crispé et un soupir plus que bruyant. La partie avec ce cher scientifique n'était pas encore gagné.

**Fin flashback**

Et finalement au bout de plusieurs jours, donc après un grand nombre d'heures à être resté soit en tailleur soit allongé pour essayer de faire le vide et de méditer, Rodney avait pu retrouvé une grande partie des infos qu'il avait reçu quand il était un esprit de lumière. Ils avaient pu ainsi détruite une base avancée des Réplicateurs en combinant armes Lantiennes, armes Terrienne et Magie ainsi qu'une flotte de vaisseau ruche qui se dirigeaient vers la Terre.

Et après ces derniers évènements, le calme était un peu revenu dans les deux galaxies, ainsi que sur Terre dans le monde des Sorciers.

Quelques temps plus tard, un tournoi de Quiddich international fut organisé : les équipes de la Terre affrontant l'équipe d'Atlantis... Et je vous donne en mille qui gagna le trophée... Bien sûr l'équipe de Rodney et John.

En parlant de ces deux là, ils avaient au court de leur retrouvailles appris une chose formidable pour John : l'armée ne pouvait plus faire de discrimation envers les homosexuels aussi il pouvait vivre au grand jours son amour pour rodney quand ils étaient sur Terre aussi grâce à une loi qui venait d'être instauré, il pouvait s'unir à jamais : et aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour.

Une grande salle, sur Terre, au Canada avait été loué pour l'occasion : La petite famille de la base était présente pour les voeux, ainsi que les familles respectives et un grand nombre d'ami comme Daniel, Jack, Sam et Teal'c et des sorciers. Près de 90 personnes !

Le juge de mariage était sur l'estrade, faisant face aux deux hommes qui se souriaient et qui attendaient qu'il finisse son discourt pour seller leur union officielle.

Juge : John Sheppard jurez vous de protéger, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, dans le bonheur ou dans la peine Rodney Meredith McKay ici présent ?

J : Oui, je le jure..., fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Juge : Rodney Meredith McKay jurez vous de protéger, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, dans la richesse ou la pauvreté, dans le bonheur ou dans la peine John Sheppard ici présent ?

R : Oui, je le jure... disait-il avec un sourire éblouissant et des yeux rouges.

Juge : Alors je vous déclare Epoux par les lois qui me sont conférer... Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement sous les applaudissements, et les bravos des invités ainsi que sous les flashs des photographes.

Sous cette belle journée de Juillet, l'avenir des deux hommes se promettaient d'être encore plus rempli de rire, de joie, de bonheur et surtout d'Amour... ainsi que de bons nombres d'aventures dans la galaxie de Pégase, leur chez Eux.

**FIN**

_Alors qu'en pensez vous de la fin ? Une petite review pour le final ^^_


End file.
